What Hurts The Most
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: Na vida todos temos um Segredo Inconfessável, um Arrependimento Irreverssível, um Sonho Inalcançável e um Amor Inesquecível!"
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e tal, tal, tal, pois se pertence-se ele não existiria, e se existisse ficaria com a Tenten!!! (E a Sakura morreria no segundo capitulo pelas mãos do Sasuke) 

Rate: eu não defini pois não sabia qual colocar, só posso dizer que haverá sexo* e palavras chulas, se quiser continuar a ler não me responsabilize! 

_* Quando eu digo "sexo" eu quero dizer putaria explicita! _

"_Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível."_

**Prólogo**

O raio emitiu uma luz tão intensa que ao se escoar pela janela, dissipou todo e qualquer tipo de sombra existente no quarto masculino. Mas a escuridão tomou novamente o recinto, quando os moveis vibraram ao eco do trovão. Somente as velas serpenteavam em cima dos criados mudos ao lado da enorme cama de casal, oscilavam conforme as gotas, cálidas e gélidas, da chuva caiam sobre as vidraças, fazendo um barulho alto e insistente, que aparentava perdurar até o outro dia.

O corpo inquietou-se levemente na cama, virando-se de um lado para o outro, e depois voltando ao mesmo lado de antes, visto que a outra posição não lhe agradava. Os olhos mantinham-se fechados, mas se cerravam com força, cada vez que o barulho do trovão estremecia as paredes brancas e os raios iluminavam quartos e salas da mansão. A respiração parecia irritadiça, ora ritmada, ora mais rápida, o que apenas provava a incapacidade de dormência do corpo ali deitado.

Os olhos, então, cansados da tentativa inútil de se manterem fechados, abriram-se com rapidez, deixando á mostra as íris peroladas que oscilavam junto com o fulgor da vela. Seria essa mais uma noite de insônia, longa e perturbadora, onde seus pensamentos vagariam pelas paredes até o teto, e seus medos e psicoses se mostrariam mais fortes, assombrando ainda mais aquela terrível noite de outono.

Suspirou derrotado, por fim, não havia medida á ser tomada. Apenas ficaria ali, parado, sentindo cada parte de seu corpo com mais intensidade por baixo do quente edredom, vasculhando sua mente sem descanso, até que encontrasse, finalmente, uma canção de acalanto, na voz melódica de sua mãe que há sete anos não ouvia mais. Sete longos anos, diria ele, anos em que fora rejeitado pelo pai e acolhido pelo tio. Anos em que teve que aprender á usar de frieza e imponência para conseguir o que queria, mas seu tio havia-o ensinado bem, não havia nada que ele não pudesse fazer ou _ter_.

Ao concluir esse pensamento, o ruído da porta, mesmo encoberto pelo barulho da chuva, se fez ouvir. Um sorriso triunfante impregnou-lhe os lábios, uma das provas de que ele poderia _ter_ tudo acabava de entrar em seu quarto. Ele desfez o sorriso momentaneamente ao ouvir a porta ser trancada, e fechou os olhos se concentrando em deixar a respiração o mais lenta possível, aparentando assim, que dormia profundamente. Ele ouvia os passos abafados pelo assoalho de madeira polida, sabia que _ela_ se aproximava de sua cama com um sorriso débil nos lábios, acreditando com veemência que iria pega-lo de surpresa nessa noite. Uma leve pressão se fez ao seu lado na cama, ela havia se sentando no colchão de penas, e ele podia sentir os olhares dela sobre ele, de modo á pinica-lo somente com a intensidade.

O corpo masculino, ainda no fingido sono, sentiu um leve arrepio ao notar dedos de uma mão delicada pousarem em seu abdômen nu, contornando os músculos talhados com simplicidade e lascividade. Parecia que ele havia escolhido um bom dia para dormir sem a camisa. As unhas, como sempre, pintadas na cor vermelha subiram pelo reto do abdômen até o peitoral, deixando um rastro branco por onde passava, e fazendo o mesmo caminho novamente, empurrando com cuidado o edredom para ter mais acesso ao corpo juvenil.

Pelo jeito ele encontrará um passatempo naquela noite fria e chuvosa, um passatempo que ele havia adquirido desde que se mudara para a casa do tio. Antes eram somente brincadeiras, não inocentes, mas também não chegavam á ser sérias. Hoje em dia, porém, as brincadeiras haviam virado jogos, e ganhado uma grande doze á mais de prazer nos movimentos. Era de se saber que não havia amor naquilo, e era bom deixar isso bem claro, somente por puro e simples prazer que eles se encontravam noite após noite, para saciarem o desejo e a luxuria. Era um fato consumado que nenhum dos dois prestava, mas eles encenavam tão bem que se passariam até por um padre e uma freira caso fosse necessário. Na escola eles estavam no comando, dominavam o bairro onde viviam e nas festas e eventos eram o centro das atenções. Tinham tudo á palma da mão ou jogado aos seus pés. Não se importavam que nada daquilo fosse real, pois era somente naquele mundo de imagens e futilidades que eles se encontravam, e era somente ali que poderiam viver.

As unhas dela, agora, riscavam com mais força a tez incrivelmente alva do corpo adormecido, os riscos antes brancos começavam a ganhar um tom avermelhado, marcando a pele e deixando os primeiros indícios de que aquela noite seria boa. Ele sentia que ela ainda mantinha os olhos fixos em sua imagem, a boca molhada e entreaberta pronta para ser beijada com volúpia, e o corpo já estava tão exitado que ele não precisaria de muito para deixa-la completamente extasiada.

O calor das mãos femininas se afastaram de seu abdômen, e ele teve que usar toda a força de vontade que possuía para reprimir um muxoxo de desagrado, mas mal sentiu o frio voltar-lhe e já havia se aquecido novamente.

Agora era o corpo esbelto e de curvas sinuosas que lhe esquentava. Ela havia ficado de joelhos no colchão e depositado o tronco leve em cima do talhado. Ele podia sentir, desde a barriga lisa um pouco bronzeada até os seios, nem fartos, nem pequenos, apenas na medida certa para qualquer mão masculina. Os cabelos lisos dela caíram-lhe sobre o rosto, fazendo cócegas e um arrepio, gostoso, percorrer o dorso masculino e eriçar os cabelos da nuca. O pescoço dela, ele sentia, estava ao alcance de sua boca, completamente exposto intencionalmente, deixando que o cheiro de perfume caro o entorpecesse. A respiração ritmada dela batia-lhe na orelha, e foi com pouca sanidade que ele sentiu os lábios carmesim tocarem o lóbulo, numa mordiscada leve e instigante.

Ele precisou tapar a boca feminina, para que o grito de susto não escapasse pelos lábios rubros, ao ver que as posições haviam se invertido. Agora, o rapaz, de completos 17 anos, estava em cima da garota, de 15, as pernas dos lados da cintura fina, impossibilitando a fuga, uma das mãos apertando com veemência um ante braço feminino, enquanto a outra saía da boca, já calada, para segurar o outro. O peso dele, e o repentino movimento, haviam-na deixado completamente extasiada, sem poder se mexer, mas mesmo em desvantagem, e após passar o susto, um sorriso débil e sensual pintou-lhe os lábios.

- O que você faz aqui? – a voz dele era rude e alta, soava meio rouca pela falta de uso que a noite lhe causara, o que apenas fez o corpo feminino estremecer de prazer evidente. A pergunta fazia apenas parte do jogo, pois ele sabia o que ela queria ali, iria somente prolongar as preliminares.

- Querido primo... – soltou ela no tom de deboche e depois gargalhou gostosamente. A voz dela lembrava á de uma gata, repleta de desejo e sensualidade. – Você sabe que só vim brincar um pouco!

Os olhos perolados masculinos se mantinham atentos á todos os movimentos da boca pintada de vermelho sangue. Não deixava nada escapar, nem a leve umidade dos lábios, nem o modo em que se mantinham entre abertos num convite mudo. Ele sorriu de lado, imponente e sarcástico e depois, num movimento lento, saiu de cima do corpo da prima, deixando-a estática na mesma posição, e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Procure outro... – iniciou frio e sem emoção, enquanto a menina se sentava também para olha-lo, e vê-lo ignora-la completamente – Não tenho mais idade para brincar com você!

Ele vestia apenas a calsa negra do moletom, os cabelos castanhos caíam-lhe meio bagunçados pelo dorso encostado na madeira da cama, a pele quente arrepiada por ter saído ao frio depois de tanto tempo embaixo do edredom. Ela, por sua vez, não sentia o clima, já estava quente apenas ao imaginar a noite longa entre gemidos e deleites com o primo, usava uma camisola azulada curta, fácil de tirar, sem calcinha e sem sutiã, preparada para não perder tempo com os jogos dele. Mas ele gostava de jogar, e isso a deixava louca.

Ela, sem qualquer pudor ou vergonha, se colocou por cima, sentada, uma perna de cada lado, nas coxas torneadas dele. Perolados nos perolados fixos, ambos divertidos com os joguinhos e atitudes tomadas. O brilho luxuriante em ambas as íris, denunciava que nesta noite seria rápido.

- Neji-kun! – disse ela num muxoxo. A boca próxima á orelha dele, sussurrando palavra por palavra, enquanto as mãos buscavam as do primo e ás colocavam espalmadas em seus seios – Eu prometo que você não se arrependerá de brincar comigo!

Ele estremeceu ao senti-la respirar em sua orelha e depois lamber-lhe o pescoço. Fechou as mãos por cima do tecido de seda na carne macia do busto que ela havia proporcionado-lhe, e ouviu um delicioso suspiro escapar dos lábios carmesim quando começou a massagear o lugar sensível. Ela mordia e beijava-lhe o pescoço conforme as mãos dele saiam dos seios e contornavam a cintura até as nádegas firmes, apertando-as com uma força desnecessária, fazendo-a gemer de prazer e dor.

Ele podia ficar com quantas garotas fosse, mas nenhuma lhe satisfazia tanto quanto aquela, nenhuma lhe dava tanto prazer quanto a prima. Ela por sua vez, mesmo com todos os homens aos seus pés, havia se viciado em Neji, como um organismo á uma droga, não podia ficar muito tempo sem ele, muito tempo sem ele _dentro_ dela em constante movimento.

As bocas se encontraram e se provaram, como muitas vezes antes. As mãos delicadas dela, descendo pelo peitoral definido até a barra da calsa moletom dele, sentindo com os dedos experientes que ele ainda não estava completamente preparado, apesar do volume já existente no local. Mas antes que ela pudesse incentiva-lo, ele já havia segurado a barra da camisola azulada, e puxado-a para cima, fazendo os braços da menina se erguerem para que a roupa saísse com mais facilidade, para em seguida ser jogada ao chão sem qualquer cuidado. Ele parou o beijo para poder vislumbrar o corpo esplendido diante de si. Perfeito em todos os sentidos e ângulos. Ela sorriu com a admiração que ele lhe concedia. Era um fato que todos na família Hyuuga possuíam extrema beleza e glamour, cada um com seu jeito frio e imponente de ser, cada um com um sorriso enigmático e sarcástico.

Depois de um tempo apenas olhando-a, ele lembrou que tinha tudo aquilo a sua mercê, e afundou sua boca na pele cálida dos seios, deixando marcas vermelhas de chupões e mordidas a cada investida contra a pele, as mãos ásperas masculinas segurando as costas para que ela não tentasse fugir. Mas ela não faria isso, muito pelo contrário, a prima arqueava as costas, dizendo entre gemidos desconexos e mudos que aquilo á deixava muito excitada e que não era para ele cessar as preliminares. Mas Neji tinha uma outra prova de que ela estava gostando, melhor do que ela dizendo aquilo entre suspiros deleitosos; ela estava molhada, ele podia sentir o liquido quente dela sobre sua calsa moletom, na sua coxa, e aquilo de certa forma, retirava dele qualquer sanidade que ainda insistisse em permanecer e ativar sua razão.

Ela se sentiu impotente em estar totalmente entregue as mãos dele, queria proporcionar tanto prazer quanto recebia, mas Neji não dava brechas para que ela o instigasse. Foi reunindo toda a vontade que possuía, que a menina conseguiu levar as mãos até o cós do tão incomodo moletom, o abaixando apenas o suficiente para deixar o membro semi-rijo á mostra. Os dedos, então, não perderam tempo, e acariciaram a virilidade do primo, até deixa-lo completamente preparado para recebe-la.

Ele ainda brincava com os mamilos intumescidos da garota, mas tinha total consciência que já era hora de entrar em outro nível. Separou a boca inchada da pele vermelha que a menina ostentava, e olhou nos olhos semi-cerrados da prima. Ela ergueu as mãos novamente, entendendo-o, depositando-as nos ombros fortes e largos. Neji, por sua vez, desceu as mãos pelas costas esguias, até firma-las nas nádegas femininas mais uma vez. Ele a puxou para si, aproximando os corpos, apenas tocando de leve um ponto sensível no outro. Ela molhada e ele sentindo o sangue pulsar por todo o membro, na expectativa evidente. Com calma e cuidado ele desceu o quadril da prima de encontro ao seu, deslizando para dentro dela em meio a gemidos sufocados de luxuria de ambas as partes. Ele continuou guiando-a, até o final, lentamente, absorvendo cada sensação que o contato das virilhas era capaz de causar. Quando se viu completamente dentro da garota, esperou alguns segundos, em que viu os lindos lábios, agora não tão vermelhos devido aos beijos, serem mordidos na excitação grande e definitiva. Com as mãos apertando as nádegas da prima, ele puxou-a novamente para cima, deslizando o membro na cavidade até que se desligassem completamente. As entocadas seguintes foram ritmadas, lentas e fundas, fazendo Neji suspirar e a menina gemer alto sem qualquer pudor. O cheiro de sexo começava a impregnar o ar do quarto.

Ficaram longos minutos apenas na lenta entrada e prolongada saída, até que a garota, exasperada para que começassem logo os reais movimentos resolveu se mexer. Ajudou Neji á erguer sue próprio quadril e depois descendo-o com força e rapidez contra o membro ereto. A transa tomando agora, um ritmo mais quente, os corpos se banhando em suor á cada descida brusca. A cama produzindo um certo barulho á cada movimento. A chuva ainda gelava todos ao lado de fora, mas naquele quarto o frio não era capaz de entrar.

Neji agora chocava a garota com mais força á si, ouvindo os gemidos deleitosos cada vez mais altos, a respiração completamente descompassada. Rápido, forte e fundo. Bom como sempre. Saciando os dois corpos como em todas as noites juntos. E cada vez mais velocidade, e mais força, e mais fundo. A garota sentia-se romper, entre a leve dor e o imenso prazer que a assomava, enquanto ele estava a ponto de expelir toda a luxuria para fora, passa-la de seu corpo para o dela.

Foi numa entocada realmente forte que Neji sentiu o corpo da garota ter um espasmo de prazer, numa chacoalhada forte e meio brusca, ela havia gozado. Mais algumas entradas e era a vez dele de chegar ao clímax, sentindo a mesma sensação entorpecente que havia proporcionado á ela a poucos segundos. Foram diminuindo o ritmo até cessar por completo o movimento, mas ele mantinha-se dentro dela, enquanto se recuperava da falta de ar momentânea. Os olhos perolados femininos, de grandes cílios, piscavam extasiados sentindo os assomos do prazer se dissiparem de seu corpo á medida que sua respiração voltava ao normal.

Num toque lascivo, o rapaz percorreu com a língua toda a extensão do seio esquerdo até a altura do lóbulo da orelha, absorvendo o gosto salgado do suor que impregnava cada poro da pele ainda macia da menina. Um leve suspiro de satisfação escapou pelos lábios inchados e rosados da garota, percorrendo o quarto todo. Depois de um tempo apenas olhando o semblante da menina, Neji se viu estático ao notar o sorriso débil preencher as feições delicadas e sensuais, afinal, ele havia dado o que ela queria.

- Arrependido? – a voz dela saiu num fio, mostrando o quanto ele a deixara cansada. Os braços molemente, caíram dos ombros do rapaz indo de encontro a colcha molhada da cama.

- Nem um pouco! – respondeu ele encostando a cabeça no pescoço da prima, e beijando de leve uma das várias marcas vermelhas que havia deixado ali.

- Ótimo! – disse ela na voz decidida, enquanto no mesmo instante abandonava o calor masculino e se levantava da cama, indo pescar no chão a camisola que cobria-lhe o corpo á uns trinta minutos atrás. – Eu disse que não iria se arrepender! – e vestiu a peça, gelada, por ter ficado algum tempo longe do calor do corpo da garota, escondendo agora, não só as curvas, mas também as marcas da noite luxuriante que havia tido.

Enquanto Neji puxava o moletom novamente para cobrir seu sexo, o corpo delgado e fino que antes se deleitava em suas mãos, se dirigia até a porta de carvalho do quarto, que fazia o ruído rotineiro ao ser aberta, antes de sair porém, ela se virou novamente para o primo, ostentava ainda o sorriso débil nos lábios.

- É melhor você dormir... – disse ela numa fingida preocupação com o bem estar dele – Amanha tem aula, e eu não quero que você se atrase por minha causa!

A porta se fechou em outro ruído, abafado pela chuva que ainda caia insistente do lado de fora da mansão. Um sorriso de puro escárnio preencheu o rosto másculo do rapaz, enquanto ele se deitava na cama gelada e molhada. O cheiro dela ainda fantasiava em sua mente, deixando claro que ele podia ter feito mais por aquela noite, afinal, ela se entregaria quantas vezes ele quisesse. O maior problema, e o Hyuuga não gostava disso, era se livrar dela depois. Não que ela se apaixonasse por ele, ou quisesse um relacionamento firme, longe disso, o problema era que a prima era insaciável, e quanto melhor fosse mais ela queria. Além do que, hoje seu tio estava em casa, e o quarto dele não era muito afastado, encontrar a filha preferida naquela situação com o sobrinho não seria nada bom, levando em conta o temperamento de Hiashi. As vezes Neji pensava que havia sido uma grande loucura começar com tudo aquilo, mas seria uma loucura maior ainda _acabar _com aquilo. A prima era puro desejo, não por ser a mais bonita ou a melhor na cama, o rapaz já havia encontrado tantas garotas tão boas quanto ela nos dois aspectos, a prima era diferente simplesmente por ser _Arriscado_. E Neji amava tudo que era arriscado.

O sorriso ainda riscava os lábios quando ele fechou os olhos, ouvindo o barulho da chuva e ainda sentindo por suas mãos a textura do corpo e do pecado que a garota representava. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, e abriu as orbes peroladas mais uma vez, a herança de família ainda brilhava com o desejo de minutos atrás, os olhos percorreram toda a extensão do edredom, mas se fixaram num ponto especifico, ali, perto do travesseiro, sendo iluminado pela luz oscilante da vela no criado mudo, descansava um fino fio de cabelo, liso e longo, numa coloração castanha diferente da dele próprio.

- Hanabi... – sussurrou para si mesmo, o sorriso ganhando proporções grandes – Quando você vai aprender que_ brincar_ comigo não é o certo?


	2. Segredo Inconfessável

_Bom, eu sei que demorou, mas aqui está, o segundo capitulo. Fiquei meio triste por só ter tido um unico comentário até agora, mas tudo bem. Eu supero. Só queria deixar claro desde o começo que essa história não é Neji love Hanabi como muitos podem ter pensado no prólogo. Ela é uma coisa completamente diferente que eu espero que todos gostem e comentem. _

_E agradeçam a Pink Ringo por me inspirar (por mais que ela não saiba disso xD) _

**1° Capitulo: Segredo Inconfessável! **

O ar permanecia úmido, o que não era para menos, visto que a chuva somente cessara á poucos minutos. O céu mantinha o tom cinza esbranquiçado nas nuvens, e o vento ainda trazia o cheiro de molhado pelo ar. Provas de que naquele dia também iria chover, e talvez, fosse uma tempestade que nem o dia anterior.

O despertador tilintava no criado mudo do quarto, ao lado de um toco de vela apagado no meio da noite. A mão, ainda sonolenta e se vendo obrigada a parar com aquele som irritante, saiu de baixo das cobertas e apertou um botão qualquer no objeto, fazendo o silêncio reinar novamente no quarto masculino.

Hyuuga Neji bocejou, ainda deitado na cama, e esticou todo o corpo, tentando inutilmente tirar a preguiça de si. Abriu os olhos, revelando as orbes raras e belas, que em suas feições limitavam-se a ser frias. Ele levantou, empurrando o edredom que caiu no chão, ele não precisava coloca-lo novamente na cama, alguma empregada faria isso por ele, mas mesmo assim ele o fez. Abaixou o tronco nu e talhado e pescou com uma das mãos o tecido grosso que ainda mantinha o calor do seu corpo, depois colocou-o de volta no leito e se dirigiu ao banheiro, na suíte, para fazer a higiene matinal antes de mais um dia na escola.

O banheiro, avidamente branco, combinava com a seriedade que a casa tinha, vendo que seus moradores eram pessoas sérias. O Hyuuga entrou pela porta e a trancou, tirou a calsa moletom sem qualquer pressa, deixando as pernas fortes e torneadas á mostra. Completamente nu, ele se dirigiu ao boxe, maneou o chuveiro até deixar a água bem quente, e quando esta já estava á seu agrado, entrou. Os cabelos desciam lisos pelo seu corpo, rendidos á força da água; as mãos massageavam-se com o sabonete, para depois massagearem o resto do homem de 17 anos ali parado. A água caia displicente sobre si, fazendo um barulho refrescante ao tocar o chão.

Saiu do boxe, algum tempo depois, completamente acordado, e se dirigiu até o guarda-roupa. O uniforme da escola mais cara de Tóquio não era diferente da maioria dos uniformes do Japão, porém era feito de materiais mais caros, obviamente. Era composto por uma calsa social preta, os sapatos sociais possuíam a mesma cor, a camisa social num tom branco meio azulado, fazia um contraste maravilhoso com os olhos do rapaz, e na altura do peito um pequeno e discreto emblema da Ryuusei.

Ao sair pela porta de madeira talhada o cheiro do café da manha invadiu seus sentidos, a cozinheira, senhora Yuuki, adorava sua profissão e fazia-a com tal perfeição que o Hyuuga não acreditava existir pessoa melhor do que ela, era a única naquela casa que possuía o respeito dos patrões, e até a admiração.

Neji desceu as escadas sem pressa, a mão deslizando pelo ferro frio do corrimão trabalhado. Pulou o ultimo degrau agilmente, e se direcionou para a cozinha, o cheiro e a fome aumentando a cada passo que dava. Entrou pela porta branca e o cômodo limpo iluminou sua visão. Nas paredes, grandes quadros de paisagens límpidas; as grandes janelas abertas, deixando a pouca claridade do dia iluminar a mesa, esta por sua vez, se postava imponente no centro da sala, oito cadeiras confortáveis á sua volta retangular, e em cima, uma variedade grande de alimentos para o café da manha.

Antes de se sentar a mesa, o Hyuuga percorreu com seus olhos toda a sua extensão até que seu tio Hyuuga Hiashi acenou para que ele se servisse do café. Hiashi se encontrava na cabeceira da mesa, alto e firme, seus cabelos iguais aos do sobrinho, porém mais curtos, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, o terno bem alinhado no corpo másculo e as feições que tanto lembravam á Neji. Hiashi era o dono das empresas Hyuuga, uma corporação familiar que mexia com a automobilística, criando peças e novos modelos de carros. Hiashi era irmão gêmeo do pai de Neji, Hizashi. Os dois, por mais que fossem iguais na aparência eram completamente diferentes nos gostos e na forma de ser, pois enquanto Hiashi era sério e frio, Hizashi era mais alegre e solto, havia até renunciado sua parte na empresa por acha-la "careta".

Podia-se dizer que Neji havia herdado geneticamente, características dos dois irmãos. Ele era charmoso e educado, como seu pai, popular com as mulheres, mas também era frio e inteligente como o tio, que o considerava um gênio. Por isso Neji morava naquela casa, pois, além de passar a herança genética ao garoto, Hiashi pretendia passar a herança familiar também, tornando o menino seu aprendiz, fazendo-o estudar nas melhores escolas, para um dia dar á ele a posse das empresas Hyuuga.

O rapaz se sentou no seu lugar á mesa, servindo-se logo em seguida de seu copo matinal de suco de laranja, depois percorreu novamente os olhos por toda a extensão da copa, notando por fim, que a prima não se encontrava ali. Mesmo que talvez parecesse ousadia o garoto não evitou perguntar:

- Onde está Hanabi?

O tio parou de comer a torrada no mesmo instante, e olhou para o sobrinho com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, porém o menino parecia calmo e impassível, como se tivesse apenas feito uma pergunta corriqueira, e não se importasse de receber ou não uma resposta.

- Ela já saiu! – a voz do homem era grossa e grave, prepotente em certo ponto, mas em sua maioria o timbre era gélido – A mãe de uma amiga dela veio pega-la para acompanhar a filha na volta as aulas!

O menino terminou de beber o copo de suco, num instante, e pegou uma maça na fruteira, quase como se não houvesse ouvido a explicação de Hiashi, mas havia prestado a ínfima atenção. Ele se levantou, dando uma mordida considerável na maça, estava na hora de voltar a normalidade e ir para a escola, afinal, era seu ultimo ano nela. Porém no instante em que pegou sua mochila na cadeira, onde a empregada sempre deixava de manhã, ouviu a voz do tio chama-lo mais uma vez.

- Neji... Eu quero um favor seu! – o menino virou-se para o matriarca da família, olhando-o meio espantado, afinal, não era todo dia que se via Hyuuga Hiashi pedindo favores. O rapaz permaneceu calado, olhando o tio tomar um gole do café fumegante de Yuuki antes de voltar a falar – Quero que assim que sair da escola vá até o aeroporto!

O Hyuuga mais jovem continuava sem entender o estranho pedido, mesmo assim, continuava calado, mostrando dessa forma sua subordinação para com o tio. Esse por sua vez, olhava atento todos as reações que o sobrinho tinha ao ouvir a noticia, ficava muito satisfeito ao notar que o garoto já quase não demonstrava mais emoções, seria um grande líder quando assumisse a empresa, era motivo suficiente para Hiashi se orgulhar.

- Minha filha mais velha, talvez não se lembre dela, eram muito pequenos quando se conheceram, vai voltar hoje de viajem! – acrescentou o mais velho dissipando a confusão que o garoto escondia com a mascara gélida – Quero que pegue Hinata no aeroporto e traga-a para casa... Iria mandar o chofer fazer isso, mas conhecendo minha filha da forma que conheço, ela ficaria encabulada de andar sozinha com ele no carro! – Hiashi fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, como se tivesse vergonha do comportamento da filha – E então, fará isso por mim?

- Com muito prazer Hiashi-sama! – respondeu prontamente, como fora ensinado a fazer, por mais que tivesse outros planos, não podia negar nada ao tio e tutor.

Com uma pequena mesura de respeito, o menino deu as costas e saiu da enorme mansão, seguindo até o carro negro que lhe esperava perto dos portões de ferro, o chofer lhe fez um aceno solene ao vê-lo se aproximar, e abriu a porta para que o rapaz entrasse no carro, em seguida, contornou o veiculo e fez o mesmo, dando partida ao caminho para o colégio Ryuusei.

A estrutura magnânima se erguia imponente em frente ao carro negro. As paredes brancas, do colégio que mais parecia uma mansão, demonstravam apenas a solenidade e eficiência do lugar. Possuía três andares, e uma variedade incrível de ensino e diversão a cada cômodo. Não era a toa que era considerada a melhor de todo o Japão, somente os poderosos estudavam ali, e poucos eram considerados bons o suficiente para conseguirem bolsas de estudo, geralmente eram só três ou quatro por ano que tinham esse privilégio.

O Hyuuga desceu do carro, assim que o chofer lhe abriu a porta dando passagem, e olhou, desde a calçada em que se encontrava, o gramado verde aparado até o colégio, que fazia um contraste estranhamente bonito com o céu cinza daquela manhã.

O rapaz colocou a mochila no ombro e foi pelo caminho asfaltado, em meio a grama verde, até as portas de vidro do colégio. Alguns alunos já se encontravam ali, as meninas populares, os garotos do time de futebol, entre outros tantos que Neji conhecia e fazia questão de ignorar. Com os olhos, sempre atentos, ele visualizou a silhueta da prima, á poucos metros de distancia, com as lideres de torcida ao seu lado, ela fingia não vê-lo, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que ele a olhava. E ele sabia que ela sabia daquilo. Sorriu de lado, discretamente, lembrando da noite passada como se fosse um filme em sua cabeça, ela estava deixando-o louco também.

- Ela é meu pecado! – sussurrou para si mesmo num timbre indecifrável, desviando o olhar da silhueta feminina, continuando a andar calmamente. Bom, pelo menos, teria sido assim, se não fosse por um braço magrelo lhe abraçando pelo ombro.

- Quem é seu pecado?

Rock Lee, era o melhor amigo de Neji desde que havia entrado na escola, quando os pais ganharam na loteria, mas o Hyuuga realmente não entendia por que ainda andava com ele. O rapaz, também de 17 anos, era uma figura incomum por onde passava, suas sobrancelhas grossas e seu cabelo em formato de tigela eram uma atração turística na escola, além de seu jeito engraçado e divertido. Os dois não tinham nada á ver, mas, por motivos estranhos, andavam sempre juntos, sem saber quando aquela "amizade" havia começado.

Neji bufou frustrado e tirou o braço do companheiro de seu ombro. Viu o sorriso feliz de Lee se alargar ao fazer isso, o amigo era um completo idiota, não tinha duvidas.

- Ah... – soltou o menino de cabelos tigelas diante do silêncio do outro, a voz alta e irritante de um débil mental – Estava falando da Hanabi, não é? Você é doente de transar com sua própria pri...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, levou um soco forte de Neji, na cabeça. Os olhos perolados estavam visivelmente irritados, e Lee já sabia o que havia feito de errado, enquanto massageava o galo, mas o Hyuuga fez questão de lembra-lo mais uma vez.

- Não conte á ninguém, seu idiota! – disse agressivo vendo o garoto de sobrancelhas grossas engolir em seco diante da possível ameaça, então abaixou o tom, parecendo mais calmo – O que temos é proibido!

- Yare, Yare! – soltou num moxoxo assustado ao ver Neji voltar a andar, e então seguiu-o, para conseguir completar as desculpas – Gomem, me esqueci!

Andaram em silêncio até as portas de vidro da escola. Se já era bonito por fora, nada se comparava ao glamour que Ryuusei tinha por dentro, cada detalhe impecavelmente colocado em cada lugar. Neji e Lee entraram no colégio, olhando a pouca movimentação que havia no corredor principal, com certeza a maioria dos alunos deviam ter corrido até o mural, para ver as salas em que haviam ficado. Por mais que o Hyuuga achasse maçante fazer isso, acompanhou Lee até o corredor do mural, para que o amigo parasse de lhe encher o saco querendo ver em que sala haviam ficado.

Ao virarem a esquina do corredor, a teoria de Neji se confirmou. Uma grande massa de alunos e alunas de várias idades se amontoavam na frente de um mural pregado na parede branca, onde várias listas de salas e nomes se dispunham. Lee entrou entusiasmado no meio das pessoas, e logo Neji perdeu os cabelos tigela de vista. O Hyuuga se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços esperando a "criança" que chamava de amigo se satisfazer vendo seu nome na mesma sala dele, mais uma vez, como se não fosse esperado.

Ele fechou os olhos, o barulho que as pessoas faziam lhe tirava do sério, e uma pequena dor nas têmporas já podia ser sentida. Permaneceu de olhos fechados ouvindo as conversas fúteis ao seu lado, como se aquilo ajudasse a passar a dor. Foi quando sentiu algo se aproximar á sua frente. Um corpo, consideravelmente mais baixo que Neji, se encostou á frente dele. O Hyuuga não sentiu nada com os fartos seios comprimidos no seus braços cruzados em frente ao tórax, ou com as pernas torneadas roçando nas suas, ele sabia quem era.

- Adivinha só! – a voz firme e decidida chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, ela estava próxima demais, e sussurrava na orelha do Hyuuga com lascividade – Estou na sala ao seu lado, acho que vou te ver mais tarde! – ele sentiu a língua aveludada passear em frente á sua orelha esquerda, mas não mudou de posição, nem sequer estremeceu com o ato – Isso não é bom, Hyuuga?

Ela beijou sedutoramente a bochecha do menino e saiu dali, abandonando o corpo. Ele por sua vez, permaneceu parado, ainda de olhos fechados, absorvendo as palavras dela. Droga. Mais uma para acabar com a sua vida. Mas até que não era tão ruim "jogar" com ela.

- Neji? – a voz de Lee tirou-o dos devaneios, e ele abriu os olhos, vendo o amigo magrelo se aproximar com um sorriso no rosto – Adivinha só, estamos na mesma sala!

- Que surpresa! – ironizou o Hyuuga, porém o outro não pareceu se afetar com isso, talvez nem tivesse notado a carga sarcástica que ele havia implantado nas palavras.

- E adivinha o que mais... – os dois voltaram a andar pelo corredor, o barulho irritante das conversas sumindo a medida que se aproximavam da sala de aula – Temari está na nossa sala também!

O menino nada disse, apenas continuou andando como se aquilo fosse irrelevante. Lee pareceu se decepcionar por não ver o amigo ter alguma reação, as vezes aquilo o incomodava muito, porque diabos Neji não era capaz de ter emoções? Afinal, Temari e ele haviam se encontrado nas férias inteiras, já haviam até transado, será que não havia significado _nada_ para Neji? O sobrancelhudo esqueceu aquilo com um aceno de cabeça, um dia entenderia perfeitamente bem o Hyuuga. Abrindo outro de seus sorrisos contagiantes o garoto tomou novamente a meada da conversa.

- Eu também estranhei um negócio – Neji revirou os olhos, tinha achado que o amigo não tinha mais nada para dizer, mas sabia que era impossível fazer o garoto calar a boca – Tem uma tal de Hyuuga Hinata na sala ao lado da nossa! Conhece?

- É outra prima! – disse o Hyuuga, camuflando a surpresa por ouvir o nome dela – Não sabia que meu tio já havia matriculado-a na Ryuusei!

- Não acredito! – o rapaz de cabelos tigela parou no corredor, parecendo atônito, Neji se virou para olha-lo, e ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da cara de indignação do amigo – Mais uma prima pra você transar nas noites de tédio! - Lee recebeu outro soco forte na cabeça, e mais um galo para sua coleção – Gomem... de novo!

- Eu não vou transar com essa! – explicou o Hyuuga em voz baixa, menos irritado do que da outra vez, isso porque quase não havia gente no corredor – Pelo que meu tio disse, ela parece ser uma santinha que tem medo de homem... Deve ter vindo de um colégio de freiras, não deve nem saber se maquiar!

Lee apertou os olhos, ainda massageava o novo galo, depois sorriu para o amigo e seguiu-o até a sala de aula, entrando pela porta talhada, que continha os dizeres: "3° Colegial A" pintados de prata na madeira.

Os alunos estavam todos dispersos na sala de aula espaçosa. Algumas meninas bonitas conversavam futilidades em um canto, enquanto eram praticamente o único assunto de um grupo de meninos em outro canto. Havia alguns casais pela sala, uns conversando e outros se agarrando, nada que o Hyuuga não pudesse ignorar. Havia ainda uma única menina, sozinha na sala de aula, lendo um livro grosso, que mais parecia uma bíblia. E no canto, mais afastado e cheio de gente, estava a parcela de atletas e lideres de torcida daquela sala, incluindo a capitã das líderes, Sabaku no Temari.

A menina era muito bonita, tanto que era uma das mais populares da escola, tanto por sua personalidade quanto por ser capitã. Tinha os cabelos loiros ondulados, brilhantes e bonitos, os olhos de um tom verde piscina inacreditável, além de curvas e mais curvas avantajadas por todo o corpo. Esbanjava da saia e da camisa social do colégio, usando a saia três números menor que a de seu manequim e a camisa, também pequena, com dois dos primeiros botões abertos, mostrando a saliência dos seios fartos.

A menina sorriu olhando-o se aproximar, mesmo que ele não retribuísse seu sorriso, tê-lo olhando para ela era um sonho. Algumas outras garotas pela sala soltavam alguns suspiros quando o viram entrar, além de alguns comentários que o Hyuuga mal ouvia, mas que Lee faria questão de lembra-lo depois.

O rapaz procurou por seu lugar na sala, bem ao lado da janela, mas assim que se sentou, ao invés de olhar a paisagem, teve que prestar atenção em outra coisa. Dois pulsos firmes se apoiaram na mesa, em frente a ele. Não precisava olhar para saber quem era, mas mesmo assim olhou friamente para os olhos verdes sedutores.

- Oi gatinho! – a voz de Temari era manhosa enquanto ela se aproximava dele, sentando-se na carteira brilhante da sala de aula, insinuando suas coxas torneadas na direção dele – Sentiu minha falta?

Neji sorriu de lado, com toda sua superioridade, sabia que todos na sala haviam parado o que faziam para ver a cena, e teria uma cena. O Hyuuga pousou uma de suas mãos na coxa oferecida a si, e a outra colocou na cintura da menina. Viu-a sorrir ainda mais com sua atitude, adorava as atenções sobre si, principalmente quando estava com ele.

- Não!

A voz chegou aos ouvidos dela com rudeza. Como assim ele não sentiu a falta dela? Os olhos verdes piscaram atônitos algumas vezes, como se tentassem entender o que havia acontecido. Como se não acredita-se no que ele havia dito, ou até mesmo, esperando que ele completasse o que disse com algum carinho. Mas foi quando ouviu algumas risadinhas debochadas a sua volta que percebeu que não haveria continuação. O Hyuuga somente a olhava, com a maldita superioridade nos olhos de gelo.

- Como assim não? – perguntou ela se levantando, tirando agressivamente as mãos dele de suas coxas, olhando-o com certa irritação, a espera de alguma pegadinha, ou alguma explicação plausível para aquilo.

- Não, Temari! – ele sorriu com desdém, mas seus olhos continuavam apáticos – Eu não senti a sua falta!

Algumas risadinhas femininas, que sempre tiveram inveja do relacionamento dos dois, se intensificaram em gargalhadas, e o ódio de Temari somente aumentou.

- Ele está brincando Temari, acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje! – disse Lee, intervindo para ajudar o amigo. Os olhos verdes pousaram no menino, como se ela estivesse entendo tudo agora, com a explicação dele a irritação pareceu diminuir.

- Ninguém aqui está brincando!

Os olhos voltaram a encarar o apático rapaz, que não mudava nem sequer a posição, mas o que realmente deixava Temari louca era aquele sorriso ladino, desdenhoso dirigido a si. E aquelas risadinhas invejosas atrás dela, a Sabaku no, mesmo não entendo o porque da hostilidade muito bem, não iria deixar barato daquela forma. Não _podia_ deixar barato daquela forma.

- Escuta aqui seu filho da... – um dedo acusador foi levantado na direção do rosto despreocupado do rapaz, mas antes que ela pudesse terminar de dizer qualquer coisa, o barulho da porta sendo fechada se fez ouvir.

- Senhorita Temari! – era a voz de Anko, a professora de matemática, a mais brava de toda a escola, e pra variar, sua voz já denunciava seu estado de animo: raiva – Não ouse terminar o que iria dizer! Quero você no seu lugar, bem longe do senhor Hyuuga! Agora!

Temari ainda olhou para o rapaz mais uma vez, antes de ir em direção á sua própria mesa, se sentando na cadeira com cara de poucos amigos. Os braços cruzados com força, enquanto alguns ainda tinham sorrisinhos maldosos no rosto.

- Abram o caderno de exercícios! – um burburinho de desagrado se fez ouvir depois daquela ordem – Estou pouco me lixando se vocês acabaram de voltar das férias, quero o maldito caderno aberto, agora!

A aula terminou em pouco tempo para satisfação geral. Ninguém mais agüentava o mal humor daquela professora, tanto que quando o sinal de fim de aula tocou, alguns alunos deram graças a Kami-sama, mas Anko não pareceu achar graça na brincadeira dos alunos, e, para provar isso, deu seis paginas de lição de casa.

A segunda aula seria de literatura, porém, como sempre na Ryuusei, a segunda aula era destinada ao pronunciamento de Jiraya, o diretor. Todos saíram de suas salas, e seguiram em bando até o auditório, sem a mínima vontade de passar uma hora ouvindo as regras, recomendações e boas vindas de Jiraya.

Neji e Lee andavam lado á lado nos corredores cheios. O menino de cabelos tigelas contava com animação sobre todas as garotas que ele havia 'pego' nas férias, como se Neji, ou qualquer outra pessoa, acreditasse naquelas histórias. O Hyuuga se mantinha sério, sem realmente prestar atenção no que o amigo lhe dizia, estava desatento, com os pensamentos longe, mas acordou de seu 'transe' ao sentir uma mão delicada pousar em seu antebraço e puxa-lo para longe do amontoado de pessoas, para um corredor deserto daquele mesmo andar.

- O que você quer? – perguntou agressivo se soltando da menina e olhando-a com certa frieza. Viu a loira sorrir divertida pra ele e depois se aproximar manhosa.

Temari se dirigia sensualmente até o Hyuuga, até encostar seu corpo com o dele e leva-lo em direção á parede. Pousou as mãos nos ombros largos do rapaz, enquanto mantinha seus olhos pregados nos olhos dele. Ela foi diminuindo a distancia de seus rostos, até sentir o hálito fresco dele bater contra sua boca. Mas Neji não gostava de ser dominado daquela maneira, então tratou de inverter a posição, virou Temari em direção á parede prensando-a com seu corpo, enquanto suas mãos seguravam com firmeza as coxas da colegial trazendo-as até a altura de sua cintura. Ela estava a sua mercê.

- Você não me respondeu! – disse ele rouco no ouvido da menina, sentindo-a estremecer em suas mãos, e depois, repetiu a pergunta numa ordem clara – O que você quer?

- Neji... – ela suspirou prazerosa, adorava estar nas mãos dele, sentindo o corpo dele grudado no seu, o cheiro masculino entorpecia seu corpo e a voz a reanimava trazendo-a de volta para aquela maravilhosa realidade – Eu queria te pedir desculpas! – disse fechando os olhos, sentindo a boca dele roçar a pele do seu pescoço, arrepiando todos os pelos do corpo.

- Porque? – perguntou ele, agora dando leves chupões no pescoço e colo da garota, sentindo-a cada vez mais entregue á suas mãos habilidosas.

- Porque... ahh... Eu não deveria ter te irritado hoje na aula, você estava de mau humor e eu somente piorei as coisas... – ele mordeu-a, ao qual ela respondeu com um gemido baixo, a voz ficando rouca de prazer – Eu sei que você não queria ter dito aquilo... Me desculpe por ficar brava! – ele não disse nada, apenas continuou seu trabalho de dar prazer á ela.

Aquela posição era realmente confortável, ele se encontrava entre as pernas dela, segurando com força e firmeza aquelas coxas deliciosas, sem deixa-la cair. Enquanto Temari gemia, deixando cada vez mais o colo exposto, para prazer dele. Neji se aproveitava de cada milímetro daquela garota, como já havia feito antes, ela não era tão boa quanto Hanabi na cama, porém, ainda tinha seus atrativos e fetiches. Ouviu-a dar um gemido mais alto, quando mordeu novamente aquele pescoço alvo, dessa vez com mais força.

- Vou entender isso como um "está perdoada" – disse ela, em seguida sorrindo de satisfação, delirando nas mãos do rapaz de orbes raras – Espero... ahh... que essa briga besta não acabe com nosso_ namoro_!

A palavra ecoou pelo corredor, como também pelo cérebro do Hyuuga. Namoro. Ele soltou as mãos das pernas dela, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão, soltando um leve grito assustado, e se afastou um pouco, uma expressão mais séria no rosto, enquanto os dois olhos verdes olhavam-no sem entender.

- Não estamos namorando Temari! – disse ele, vendo-a abrir a boca numa surpresa muda e dolorida – Era somente sexo, você não deveria esperar por mais que isso!

E ao terminar de dizer aquilo, antes que ela pudesse assimilar tudo e dar um tapa na cara dele, Neji saiu daquele corredor, calmamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Se dirigiu até o salão, assistir o resto do pronunciamento, bem longe daquela garota idiota. Ele não podia entender como alguém tão inteligente como Temari fora capaz de achar que ele gostava dela. Talvez tivesse sido uma grande estupidez mexer com alguém que não sabia jogar.

O pronunciamento do diretor não acabou na segunda aula, como previsto, Jiraya parecia realmente empolgado em falar todas as coisas que ele NÃO queria que acontecesse nesse ano no colégio. Alguns alunos até dormiam em seus acentos, enquanto outros pareciam descrentes que o diretor conseguisse falar tanto, em tanto tempo e sem respirar.

O homem de cabelos brancos somente parou de falar quando o sinal de intervalo tocou, ele sorriu á todos e completou com um "A hora passa rápido quando estamos nos divertindo!", depois permitiu que todos se dirigissem ao refeitório no andar de baixo, para apreciarem seus trinta minutos de intervalo.

Neji suspirou realmente cansado se sentando numa mesa no refeitório. Lee tinha se incumbido de buscar alguma coisa para que eles comecem, e disse que voltava logo. Além de melhor amigo, Lee parecia ser o assistente/barra/empregado de Neji, quando também não tentava dar uma de conselheiro, o Hyuuga não se importava com aquilo, mas as vezes se sentia muito incomodado pelo amigo fazer tudo por ele e ele trata-lo com tanta frieza e descaso. Mas como sentimentos bons não duram muito tempo em Neji (como diz Pink Ringo em, Segundas Intenções xD), ele logo esquecia essa sensação e voltava a agir como o mesmo cara gélido e arrogante de sempre.

Por falar em caras gélidos e arrogantes, dois deles vinham em direção á sua mesa naquele exato momento. Neji era o capitão do time de futebol na escola, o que aumentava ainda mais sua tão grande popularidade. Mas os rapazes que andavam em sua direção eram tão populares quanto ele, e talvez os únicos na escola inteira que tinham o respeito do Hyuuga. Eles também eram da equipe de futebol, como também eram bonitos e inteligentes. As meninas suspiravam em deleite somente por senti-los passarem perto de si.

Eles se sentaram na frente de Neji, sem pedir permissão ou qualquer coisa, eles não precisavam disso. O do lado esquerdo tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos incrivelmente verdes, se mantinha apático, mas o que chamava mais atenção na sua face bonita era o Kanji em sua testa, uma tatuagem vermelha que tinha um significado desconhecido para todos. Ao seu lado, com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios carnudos, estava um moreno de cabelos arrepiados, tão bonito quanto Neji ou o ruivo, seus olhos incrivelmente negros pareciam brilhar de vazio, como se não houvesse nada dentro dele, o que muitos acreditavam que realmente era verdade.

- Sasuke, Gaara... – a voz do Hyuuga soou grave e sem qualquer emoção, era seu modo de dizer 'olá' depois de voltarem das férias. Os olhos perolados olharam ao redor dos dois, e mesmo sem parecer interessado ele perguntou: - Onde está Naruto?

- Ele viu Lee na fila de comida... – afirmou o moreno revirando os olhos entediado por falar em Naruto, apesar deste ser seu melhor amigo desde muito tempo, os dois pareciam tão diferentes que era difícil dizer se eles eram realmente amigos, se não fosse pela mutua ajuda que um concedia ao outro – Está tentando convence-lo a cuspir na sua comida e não aceitar o trabalho escravo!

Neji sorriu de lado, típico de Naruto. Apesar de achar que aquele loiro de olhos azuis era um grande idiota, ainda mantinha um forte respeito por ele. De uma maneira diferente dos três rapazes sentados á mesa, Naruto também era muito popular, com seu jeito cativante e simpático, engraçado e tão bonito quanto os outros, porém, não tão inteligente.

- Eu estou falando sério... Quando você menos esperar ele já vai estar te usando como descanso pra pés! – a voz do loiro tão citado na mesa chegou aos ouvidos de todos, e logo os três pares de olhos apáticos se viraram na direção da voz, onde Lee carregava uma bandeja com comida enquanto Naruto tinha seu braço passado pelos seus ombros, gesticulando ao falar com o moreno de cabelos tigela.

- Naruto! – Neji revirou os olhos vendo o rapaz se sentar ao seu lado, enquanto Lee depositava a bandeja na mesa. O Hyuuga e o menino de cabelos tigela eram um ano mais velhos do que os outros três, mas mesmo assim se tratavam como iguais. Não era como os outros alunos mais novos que quase tremiam de vergonha ou medo ao vê-los passar.

- Neji! – o loiro deu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, aqueles que faziam as garotas praticamente desmaiarem só de olhar, parecendo ter se esquecido completamente que a segundos atrás falava mal do Hyuuga – Como foram suas férias?

- Não te interessa! – disse secamente, mas Naruto ignorou-o, como se não esperasse por qualquer outra resposta senão aquela.

- As minhas foram ótimas, obrigada por perguntar! – informou o rapaz de olhos azuis sem deixar de sorrir, vendo Neji pegar o copo de suco de laranja na bandeja que Lee trouxera, e começar a beber sem lhe dar atenção – Ahh... quase esqueci... – disse ele olhando para todos na mesa, enquanto roubava comida da bandeja – Kin me convidou pra uma festa na casa dela, e ela queria que eu chamasse vocês também! Parece que vai ser nessa sexta, uma daquelas festas de boas vindas ao colégio!

- Kin? ... A mimada, irritante, idiota, infeliz, estúpida e burra Kin? Quem em sã consciência iria numa festa dela?

Todos eles olharam na direção da nova voz, dessa vez feminina, e encontraram uma garota de longos cabelos chocolate e olhos da mesma cor parada em pé na frente da mesa deles, ela levava nas mãos uma bandeja com a sua refeição, e sua face parecia entre irritada e frustrada, olhando para Naruto como se ele fosse uma espécie nova de idiota.

- Isso mesmo querida Tenten! – a voz do loiro instantaneamente se transformou em um tom mais sarcástico, um tom que ele quase nunca usava, exceto quando estava com a morena de olhos chocolates – A maravilhosa, peituda e bunduda Kin!

- Com certeza é só isso que ela tem, peito e bunda... – iniciou se sentando em frente ao loiro na mesa, ao lado de Neji - Porque caráter, inteligência, compaixão e um mínimo de amor próprio estão em falta naquela vadia!

O Hyuuga sorriu de lado com a forma irritada que Mitisashi Tenten se referia á Kin. A morena podia se considerar a única da escola que não havia dormido com nenhum dos presentes naquela mesa, obviamente, porque tinha o respeito de todos ali. Ela era tão bonita e popular quanto eles, fazia parte da equipe de boxe da escola e tinha um temperamento explosivo. Era a única menina na escola que podia se sentar naquela mesa sem ser repudiada, também era a única que se sentava ali sem segundas intenções.

- O que é isso Tenten? – o loiro retrucou sarcástico, um de seus passatempos preferidos era irritar a morena de orbes chocolate – Ciúmes porque ela é mais bonita, ou porque ela não te convidou pra festa!

- Pra sua informação, loiro de farmácia... – a menina replicou depois de tomar um gole de seu refrigerante – Eu fui convidada pra essa festa!

- Então o seu mau humor é porque ela é mais bonita que você! – Naruto sorriu vendo os olhos de Tenten mirarem-no com raiva explicita, mas continuou antes que ela pudesse rebater sua retórica – Não se preocupe, eu ainda te acho bonitinha!

- Ótimo! – ela afundou na cadeira – Agora você conseguiu me deixar pra baixo! – o loiro olhou-a enviesado e então, mudando de assunto, os olhos chocolate olharam a figura ruiva na mesa, como se acabasse de lembrar de algo – Ahh é, Gaara! – os olhos verdes apáticos miraram a menina – Eu acabei de encontrar com a Ino, ela ta rindo que nem um idiota dando em cima de um carinha mais novo, o que aconteceu?

- Terminamos! – respondeu acido e direto, sem se importar com os olhos levemente arregalados da morena com a sua resposta evasiva. Gaara não se importava com muitas coisas.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou ela novamente, mas o silêncio do ruivo foi sua única resposta.

- Foi nas férias! – Sasuke deu a resposta pelo o amigo, enquanto revirava os olhos em puro escárnio com as inúmeras perguntas irritantes da menina sentada á mesa – Brigaram e se separaram, fim de história!

O silêncio reinou por longos minutos naquela mesa depois disso, o ar ficou realmente pesado. Gaara não olhava para ninguém, apenas se mantinha distante da conversa como se não estivessem falando dele; Naruto e Lee trocavam olhares preocupados, perguntando mudamente quem iria acabar com aquela situação; Sasuke se mantinha indiferente vendo Tenten beber outro gole do refrigerante, num pretexto para não falar mais; e Neji sorria de lado, com escárnio, alguma coisa naquela conversa pareceu surtir esse efeito nele.

- Ah... – Naruto iniciou sem saber o que dizer exatamente, querendo apenas quebrar a tensão que havia se instalado na mesa – E então... Quem vai comigo na festa da Kin?

O sinal da saída tocou estridente pelos corredores da Ryuusei, em cada sala, os professores finalizavam suas aulas e davam permissão para que os alunos começassem a arrumar suas coisas. Ao contrário do começo da manha, as três ultimas aulas haviam passado rápidas. Obviamente foram chatas, mas não pareceram durar uma eternidade como as outras.

Neji se levantou da mesa e começou a guardar seus cadernos dentro da mochila, lentamente, sem presa de terminar aquilo, como se nem quisesse terminar aquilo. Lee olhou para o amigo meio confuso com aquela atitude, mas depois se lembrou da tal 'conversa' que o Hyuuga havia lhe contado, que tinha tido com Temari. A loira de olhos verdes somente havia aparecido para a ultima aula, o rosto lavado e meio enfurecido de quem chora de raiva, o moreno de cabelos tigela suspirou pesadamente, talvez Neji quisesse evita-la saindo mais tarde.

A porta da sala se abriu e os alunos começaram a sair, um a um, as conversas e risadas altas, Temari havia sido a primeira a deixar a sala, sem nem olhar para trás, como se fosse atingir Neji com isso. Em poucos segundos a sala já se encontrava completamente vazia, somente o Hyuuga continuava a arrumar suas coisas, Lee ao seu lado, esperando por ele.

- Lee? – a voz de Tenten chegou ao ouvido de ambos, e suas atenções se voltaram para a morena que entrava na sala de aula com um sorriso no rosto, ela se aproximou deles se dirigindo exclusivamente para o garoto de cabelos tigela – Naruto está chamando você para se inscreverem na aula de judô!

- Que ótimo! – os olhos negros do sobrancelhudo pareceram brilhar de excitação diante daquilo, e ele então, fez sua famosa pose Nice Gai – Avisa ele que eu só vou esperar o Neji arrumar as coisas e já vou...

- Não precisa! – Neji iniciou frio, voltando a colocar os cadernos na mochila á sua frente sem qualquer presa – Pode ir!

Lee sorriu em agradecimento, jogando sua mochila nas costas e correndo porta afora com a garota que viera chamá-lo. O Hyuuga se viu, finalmente, sozinho na sala de aula, fechou o zíper da mochila e colocou-a sobre sua mesa escolar. Depois, se dirigiu até a grande janela de vidro, se apoiando no batente dela, podia ver dali as várias pessoas saírem pelos portões da Ryuusei em direção á suas casas, felizes por se livrarem do colégio por aquele dia.

Os olhos perolados passearam pelas várias pessoas e encontraram a figura da prima mais uma vez no meio de todos, ele a encontraria até numa feira apinhada de gente. Hanabi sorria sensualmente enquanto conversava com um garoto novo, da mesma idade que ela, talvez fosse o seu novo passatempo para aquele ano. Ela era previsível na visão do primo, todo ano ela se interessava por um aluno novo, jogava com ele até deixá-lo completamente aos seus pés e depois terminava, arrasando o pobre coitado que pensou ser diferente.

Um sorriso de lado surgiu nas feições frias do rapaz que olhava pela janela, e ele desgrudou os olhos da prima para olhar o céu daquele meio dia, estava cinzento e escuro, aparentando que a qualquer momento iria chover uma tempestade torrencial, era um milagre não ter caído nem uma gota ainda. Seus pensamentos se desfizeram ao ouvir o som da porta de sua sala de aula ser trancada a chave, e ouviu os passos leves de alguém ir a sua direção. O cheiro de baunilha chegou aos seus instintos, e ele já sabia quem era, não precisou se virar, somente deixou que as duas mãos delicadas e possessivas abraçassem-no pelas costas, sentindo os seios fartos se esmagarem contra seu dorso, do mesmo modo que, mais cedo naquele dia, haviam se esmagado contra seus braços cruzados.

- Achei que você não iria entender a minha pequena indireta de hoje mais cedo! – começou uma voz sedutora, enquanto lábios carnudos depositavam beijos quentes na extensão do pescoço masculino – Mas você é inteligente, não é mesmo?

- Fiquei sabendo que você e Gaara terminaram! – disse o Hyuuga apático, sentindo os beijos ficarem cada vez mais sôfregos em seu pescoço, mas ele parecia não sentir nada, não demonstrava nada, não mudava de posição, se mantinha ali, sentindo o calor dela – Achei que você gostasse dele!

- Achei que você não se importasse com ninguém! – a voz de Yamanaka Ino soou meio irritada, mas mesmo assim, ela continuou depositando seus beijos, sem parar nem por um segundo.

Neji sorriu de lado novamente e se virou para a garota, uma bela loira de olhos azuis, pareceria até um anjo se não fosse pelas intenções pecaminosas que seus olhos demonstravam. Era uma das melhores amigas de Hanabi na escola, assim como de Temari, e uma das lideres de torcida também. Era o tipo de garota desejada por todos, mas tida exclusivamente pelos melhores. Ela sorriu sedutoramente, os olhos brilhando de luxuria, e esmagou seus lábios contra os de Neji, num beijo sem paixão mas repleto de desejo.

As mãos do Hyuuga desceram pelos cabelos lisos nas costas da garota e se firmaram na cintura fina e delgada, enquanto as mãos de Ino brincavam na nuca masculina, sem deixá-lo romper o beijo. Neji puxou o tecido da camiseta da escola da garota e começou a acariciar com suas mãos geladas a pele exposta da cintura e da barriga. A Yamanaka gemeu em meio ao beijo que a cada segundo se intensificava mais e mais, a mão fria em seu corpo quente a excitava de um modo muito bom.

Podia-se dizer que brincar com Ino era tão legal quanto brincar com Hanabi, apesar de que Hanabi demonstrasse uma excitação maior, simplesmente por ser um perigo maior. Mas se não fosse isso, Ino se igualaria á ela, num prazeroso empate. Neji, aparentemente, não se importava com o fato de já ter dormido com a namorada de um dos melhores amigos, ou com a melhor amiga de sua ex-namorada, enquanto ainda eram namorados. Para ele, a Yamanaka era só um ótimo negócio, e nada mais. E ele não duvidava muito de que para Ino ele fosse à mesma coisa, apesar de sempre, depois de terminarem a sujeira que faziam, ele pudesse ver o filete de culpa estampado nos olhos azuis. Talvez por Temari, ou talvez por Gaara, o fato era: A loira se sentia culpada por trair a confiança de ambos os irmãos Sabaku No. Mas isso, não era problema do Hyuuga. Não havia nenhum problema agora.

A mão firme de Neji subia e descia pelas costas lisas, em baixo da camisa da colegial, apertando e aproveitando a sensação da maciez da pele da loira. Ino mantinha o beijo cada vez mais quente, brigava com a língua do Hyuuga por um lugar maior na boca, enquanto suas mãos delicadas arranhavam de leve o pescoço e os ombros ainda vestidos do rapaz. Mas foi quando, depois de uma mordida sensual no lábio inferior da Yamanaka, que ele a ouviu gemer e sabia que os joguinhos já haviam perdurado o suficiente. Com rudeza suas mãos giraram na cintura da loira e cravaram em suas nádegas firmes, puxando-as para cima, num convite para as pernas femininas rodearem a sua própria cintura. Um convite aceito de prontidão.

Era inegável que o Hyuuga tinha muita força muscular, não que Ino fosse gorda, longe disso, mas andar quase três metros com uma loira agarrada ao seu pescoço em direção a mesa do professor da sala de aula sem nem ao menos respirar um pouquinho mais ofegante, somente Neji tinha tal habilidade.

Agora, com ela sentada em cima da mesa, e ele perigosamente entre suas pernas, tudo ficava mais fácil. Neji parou o beijo e olhou para a garota, ela ainda se mantinha de olhos fechados, e ele sabia por que, mas isso não o incomodava. Ele passou a mão pela barra da blusa levemente, e contornou as curvas desde a cintura até os seios, onde o primeiro botão do uniforme quase implorava para ser aberto, e foi o que aconteceu. A cada segundo, um pouco mais da pele perfeita e do sutiã rendado rosa aparecia. Quando todos os botões já estavam fora de suas casas, as mãos do Hyuuga deslizaram nos ombros finos, empurrando o tecido da roupa para fora do corpo e ganhando de brinde outro gemido da boca rosada.

Os lábios de Neji desceram quase instintivamente para a pele recém exposta, chupando, mordendo, enchendo de prazer. Enquanto as mãos de Ino iam para as costas do próprio corpo, retirar sozinha o próprio sutiã, para dar ainda mais aceso à boca habilidosa do Hyuuga. O jeito direto e possessivo de Neji era o único, que para Ino, se igualava ao de Gaara, e era por isso que ela não conseguia parar quando estava perto do Hyuuga, era terrível admitir, e ela se negava a isso, mas o que ela sentia pelo ruivo Sabaku No era muito mais do que um mero gostar.

O sutiã teve o mesmo destino da camisa escolar, o chão frio da sala de aula. As mãos masculinas tomaram o lugar dos lábios, e começaram a acariciar com rudeza a pele fina e quente dos seios da garota. Os lábios agora tinham o trabalho de demarcar o pescoço alvo, num pequeno lembrete avisando que Hyuuga Neji passou por ali. Ino continuava gemendo do imenso prazer que a boca e as mãos masculinas lhe proporcionavam, mas sabia que já estava na hora dela também entrar no jogo. Com isso, ela começou a trilhar o mesmo caminho do Hyuuga, suas mãos delicadas saíram da mesa e deslizaram do dorso para o abdômen definido, mas em vez de abrir os botões do uniforme de cima para baixo, ela os abriu de baixo para cima, fazendo questão de roçar os dedos na virilha dele antes de abrir o primeiro botão, e ganhando como brinde um suspiro contido. Um sorriso brilhante encheu o rosto da garota, seus olhos azuis se mantinham fechados.

Um por um os botões foram abertos, e logo a camisa já mostrava o abdômen impecavelmente alvo e talhado, perfeito. As mãos da garota viajaram pela pele firme do Hyuuga, mas não tiraram a camisa branca em nenhum momento, mesmo que ela não o visse, sabia que a meia visão do dorso de Neji ainda com a camisa aberta, era como uma pintura grega, maravilhosa. Ela sabia disso, por que Gaara lhe dava essa mesma visão.

As mãos da loira subiram pelo abdômen até encontrar a gola da camisa, segurando com força os dois lados do tecido, ela puxou Neji ainda mais para si, mudando a posição. Agora, o corpo da Yamanaka estava completamente deitado na mesa fria da sala de aula, e o Hyuuga, por sua vez, ainda preso em meio às pernas torneadas, estava em cima da loira, ainda distribuindo mordidas fortes no pescoço e colo.

A boca então se desprendeu da pele macia, e foi com satisfação que ele ouviu um muxoxo de desagrado ao fazer isso, Ino não tinha mostrado os orbes azuis piscinas em nenhum momento. Então, levemente, mas mesmo assim com uma força desnecessária, ele trilhou um caminho de mordidas e chupões, andando pelo vale dos seios fartos, passando pela barriga lisa e se encontrando, finalmente, com o começo da saia escolar. A posição dele era mais do que privilegiada, as mãos firmes agarradas às coxas torneadas, os seios em perfeita exposição e as pernas já abertas o suficiente para que ele começasse quando quisesse. Mais ainda era cedo demais.

Os olhos perolados caíram sobre a face da Yamanaka antes que ele continuasse seu movimento, os cabelos loiros brilhando em contraste com a madeira negra da mesa da sala, a boca soltando leves gemidos ritmados, entorpecidos e os olhos, fechados. Ele não podia negar que Ino era uma garota linda, mais olhando para os olhos fechados, ele também não podia negar que era uma garota tola. Manter os olhos fechados para pensar que ele era Gaara era a coisa mais idiota que a menina podia fazer. Mas ele não se importava com o que Ino pensava, contando que ela lhe desse todo o prazer de sempre.

As mãos fortes e calejadas deslizaram das coxas para dentro da saia da colegial, ele ainda a olhava a cada movimento, viu-a morder o lábio inferior e prender a respiração enquanto ele enrolava seus próprios dedos no tecido da calcinha, sem hesitar em puxá-lo pra baixo, mesmo que o pano rasgasse com o puxão. Apesar de grosseiro Ino não podia deixar de sentir que aquela dorzinha era prazerosa.

Completamente exposta, somente com a saia, a Yamanaka sabia que era definitivamente a vez dela de jogar. Ela sentou-se na mesa, Neji ainda se encontrava entre suas pernas, segurando as coxas com firmeza, ele olhava para ela, esperando. A garota desceu as mãos delicadamente, desde os ombros fortes até o abdômen perfeito, gostando da sensação que o tecido do uniforme produzia em contato com a pele alva e fria. As mãos dela então pararam, na barra da calça social preta. Contornando com leveza os botões da calça. Ela podia senti-lo, não estava preparado.

Os dedos delicados abriram calmamente os três botões da calça, com uma lentidão que enjoava. Neji revirou os olhos, e resolveu apressar um pouco as coisas. Abriu os botões da calça e abaixou-a, junto com a boxer negra, o suficiente. A menina sorriu, mais uma semelhança entre Gaara e Neji: detestavam esperar. Agora as mãos femininas circulavam a virilidade masculina, provocando prazerosamente, suspiros contidos do Hyuuga, os dedos então, depois de um tempo, rodearam o membro, acariciando e sentindo a textura, com uma sensualidade instigadora de tão leve e devagar que era. Agora Neji não pode conter e soltou um gemido meio abafado.

O que importava que estavam na escola? O que importava que estavam em cima da mesa onde no dia seguinte um professor colocaria seu material e daria uma aula? Não importava. O prazer justifica tudo, certo?

Enquanto uma das mãos se prostrava no ombro firme, a outra continuava a massagem instigante no membro já completamente ereto. Ino podia sentir a pulsação em seus dedos, mas não ia parar de brincar até que Neji perdesse completamente o controle.

E foi o que aconteceu. O Hyuuga sem qualquer cuidado ou carinho, empurrou a loira novamente deitada na mesa, ela soltou um leve gargalhar com isso, e se pôs de joelhos entre suas pernas, segurando as coxas com uma força desnecessária. Ela já havia se divertido à custa dele o suficiente. Soltou uma das mãos por um breve momento, e deixou-a rastrear o bolso da calça negra, puxou de lá um preservativo, abriu-o com os dentes e colocou-o, voltando a segurar a coxa da garota logo em seguida. Apesar de tudo o que fazia Neji não era idiota, ele se protegia. A única que tinha o prazer de senti-lo por completo era Hanabi, e ele confiava o suficiente nela, para saber que ela também se protegia com outros caras, e tomava pílula regularmente.

A saia da escola foi enrolada para cima, completamente á mostra. Ele puxou o quadril feminino para colidir com o seu próprio, mais parou, antes que as virilhas se ligassem, fez com que os pontos sensíveis se tocassem de leve, provocando. A Yamanaka quase gritou ao senti-lo fazer essa maldade, os olhos, mais cerrados do que nunca. Neji sorriu com a cara rabugenta da garota, e então, sem dó ou piedade, entrou fundo, forte e rápido, e dessa vez a loira não pode conter o gemido alto que lhe escapou da garganta. Igual á Gaara.

Neji ficou algum tempo parado, absorvendo os primeiros assomos do prazer em seu corpo, e deixando que a virilha feminina se acostumasse ao seu tamanho e força, pois ele podia ver, pela expressão de Ino, que estava doendo de tanto prazer. Alguns segundos de silêncio absoluto e então o ranger da mesa começou, entrando e saindo, primeiro fundo e lento e depois acelerando mais o ritmo. O suor começava a brotar dos colegiais, mas os movimentos não paravam. Eram frenéticos e o barulho dos corpos se chocando era quase como uma guerra. Ela deitada na mesa, sendo puxada com força de encontro á ele, e ele de joelhos, cravando as unhas curtas nas coxas da garota, puxando-a de encontro á si, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez melhor.

Ambos estavam completamente entregues, completamente perdidos ali. Os movimentos não cessavam Neji não deixava parar. Ele viu Ino tremer levemente uma vez, e depois mais forte, ela havia chegado ao limite, ela sempre chegava primeiro. Ele continuou, entrando e saindo, com ainda mais força, ainda mais rápido, deixando a marca de seus dedos nas coxas da garota. Ela gemia alto, com os movimentos dele, e sussurrava baixinho, Neji sempre sabia o que ela sussurrava. Gaara.

A Yamanaka teve outro assomo de prazer, um segundo orgasmo, e numa tremedeira meio brusca desta vez, ela acabou fazendo que Neji também chegasse ao ápice. Pararam os movimentos instantaneamente, ele ainda estava dentro dela, sentindo as ondas gostosas perpassarem o seu corpo, desde o ponto em que estavam ligados, até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

O Hyuuga soltou, então, as coxas da colegial e desceu da mesa, tirando a camisinha com cuidado e jogando-a pela janela. Não se preocupava se por acaso alguém á encontrasse. Ergueu a calça social negra junto com a boxer e voltou seus olhos perolados para a garota ainda estirada na mesa, os olhos ainda fechados, e um sorriso estranho no rosto. Neji sorriu para si mesmo, malicioso.

- Ino? – ele disse, e viu com satisfação o sorriso dela sumir. Ele não era Gaara. Falar com ela era um ato de pura crueldade que ele não podia evitar. Ficava sem dizer uma palavra durante toda a transa, via aquele sorriso bobo no rosto dela quando terminavam, e a destruía, dizendo seu nome, fazendo-a ouvir a sua voz e não a que ela realmente queria ouvir. E isso o divertia.

Os olhos azuis se abriram, cansados e tristes, encontrando a figura do Hyuuga enfrente á ela, enquanto ela se sentava na mesa. Ele abotoava a camisa, e ela não podia deixar de pensar, que o olhar frio dele era igual ao de Gaara. A diferença estava nos perolados, pois ela sabia, ela podia ver, mesmo que somente um pouco, os olhos verdes á admiravam, enquanto aqueles que ela agora tinha diante de si, eram opacos, incapazes de dar amor. E era nessa hora que ela sentia pena dele.

Ele terminou de abotoar a camisa e olhou pra ela mais uma vez. Só pelo prazer de vê-la destruída. Sorriu de lado e saiu da sala de aula, passando antes em sua carteira e pegando sua mochila. E ali estava, sentada na mesa, a garota forte e destemida, que todos os garotos queriam e todas as meninas invejavam. Os olhos azuis que tantos desejavam ter, estavam novamente com o filete de culpa. Neji não sentia culpa nenhuma.

Ele saiu do colégio correndo, esbarrando em alguns alunos do período da tarde enquanto passava. Atravessou as portas de vidro em direção á saída. Estava atrasado e se recriminava por isso. Não devia ter se entretido tanto com a Yamanaka. Suspirou resignado, não havia o que fazer.

Os olhos perolados vagaram pelo céu cinza por trás do vidro fumê do táxi. Esperava que a prima o estivesse esperando. Não queria decepcionar Hiashi, não depois de tudo que o tio vinha fazendo por ele. Suspirou mais uma vez, e avistou logo á frente, o aeroporto de Tóquio.

Pagou o taxista e entrou pelas portas de vidro, o lugar estava lotado. Agora que pensava melhor, será que o vôo não havia sido cancelado pelo mal tempo? De qualquer modo, era melhor procurar pela prima, apesar de não saber ao certo como ela era. Andou entre as pessoas por toda a extensão do lugar. Falou com uma das recepcionistas e ela lhe disse que o vôo de Roma para Tóquio já havia chegado á trinta minutos. Ele perguntaria pela prima, se pelo menos pudesse se lembrar qual era o nome dela.

Sem opção ele vagueou mais e mais pelo aeroporto, que aos poucos ia se esvaziando. Talvez ela tivesse chamado um táxi. Ele pensava enquanto olhava atentamente para todas as pessoas. Ou talvez esteja perdida pela cidade. Maldição.

Cansado da busca por nada ele se sentou frustrado em um dos bancos de espera. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Estava cansado.

- Seus olhos...

A voz rouca vinha de algum lugar perto dele, parecia velha. Neji ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com uma figura corpulenta á sua frente. Era uma senhora, a pele enrugada e a bengala na mão, ela sorria pra ele. Os olhos cinza brilhavam olhando para os olhos perolados. O Hyuuga ergueu uma sobrancelha para a mulher.

- Uma garota, com a mesma cor de seus olhos, estava sentada nesse mesmo banco desse mesmo jeito... – e a velha riu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo – Era uma menina simpática e...

- Você sabe pra onde ela foi? – ele cortou-a rispidamente, voltando a se levantar.

A mulher analisou-o por um segundo, os olhos atentos a todos os trejeitos do Hyuuga, que a cada segundo ficava mais e mais enfurecido com a demora da resposta.

- Acho que ela esperava por você. – e a velha não sorria mais, havia dito aquilo como se fosse um presságio, como se tivesse duas formas diferentes de se entender aquela frase. Depois de longos segundos, quieta, somente olhando Neji, a velha voltou a sorrir. – Ela me perguntou a onde podia chamar por um táxi... – Neji revirou os olhos, não era isso que queria saber – Disse alguma coisa de precisar ir ao cemitério, e me agradeceu.

O Hyuuga deu as costas a velha, não agradeceu a informação. E se direcionou novamente para as portas de vidro do aeroporto, saindo por elas, enquanto amaldiçoava a maldita prima e a maldita velha. Porque, maldição, ela não havia ficado ali e esperado por ele? Agora teria que buscar a garota recatada no meio de um cemitério. Por Kami-sama, o que ela foi fazer lá? Neji suspirou mais uma vez, seria um longo dia.

Já fazia quase meia hora que ele andava por entre os túmulos. A chuva já havia começado a cair, primeiro levemente e depois se propagando até molhar completamente a figura do garoto. Ele gostava da chuva, gostava de sentir os pingos frios baterem em sua pele e estremecê-lo. Talvez esse fosse o único sentimento que ele realmente sabia possuir. Ele amava. Ele amava a chuva.

Apesar de como se sentia bem embaixo das gotas cálidas, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de pegar uma pneumonia, não podia ficar doente. E então, meio relutante, ele abriu o guarda-chuva negro em cima da cabeça, e continuou seu caminho.

Era uma figura realmente bonita e mórbida. Os cabelos grudados na tez alva da testa e do pescoço, a camisa social branca grudando e contornando todos os músculos firmes do dorso e abdômen, e por fim, os olhos, frios. Tão frios quanto a chuva. Eles vagueavam tumulo por tumulo, cripta por cripta, mas por mais que olhassem, Neji parecia ser o único naquele lugar. Ótimo, ele havia perdido a prima, agora sim que Hiashi ficaria decepcionado. Neji nunca o decepcionava. E mais uma vez se amaldiçoou por ter perdido tempo com Ino, apesar de não negar que haviam gastado o tempo fazendo algo de qualidade.

Ele sorriu de lado. Não desistiria da procura, por pelo menos mais cinco minutos. Foi quando ele avistou, ao longe, um tumulo branco e brilhante, talvez o único tumulo ali que ele realmente conhecesse. O tumulo de sua mãe. Não pode evitar se dirigir para ele, agora que pensava, fazia décadas que não visitava a mãe. Para falar a verdade, não a visitava desde o enterro dela. Ele considerava aquilo perda de tempo e não se sentia mal por isso, na realidade eram poucas as coisas que o faziam se sentir mal.

Ele virou a esquina do tumulo da mãe, e então parou. Talvez, e só talvez, aquela fosse a cena mais estonteante que já vira em toda a vida. Não pode evitar deixar que a boca secasse, ou que os olhos se perdessem. Não pode sequer pensar em algo coerente. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta, um nó que nunca havia sentido, mas sabia explicar o que era. Pena. Não, não podia ser pena. Mas ele não admitiria qualquer outra coisa. Ok, talvez só para si mesmo: Era compaixão. Neji nunca sentiu compaixão em toda a sua vida, pelo menos desde que sua mãe havia morrido. Era algo tão leve e doloroso ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente da pena, que no caso dele, se igualava a escárnio. Mas ali, parado em frente ao tumulo de Hyuuga Nigara e Hyuuga Helena, ele lembrou daquele sentimento a tanto tempo esquecido. Compaixão. Somente sua mãe e sua tia seriam as testemunhas daquele segredo inconfessável, por que ele duvidava que a menina á sua frente soubesse distinguir algo em seus olhos embaixo daquela chuva.

Lá estava ela. Sentada sobre o tumulo da mãe e da tia. A blusa roxa e a calça jeans se apertando contra seu corpo de 16 anos, emoldurando-o, definindo cada curva perfeita. Os cabelos de um tom negro azulado grudados ao rosto, desciam numa cascata molhada e ainda assim brilhante até o meio das costas esguias. O rosto, talvez mais branco que o normal, molhado de chuva e de lágrimas. E os olhos. Perolados.

O nome lhe veio como se nunca houvesse sido esquecido, mas em sua boca, as palavras se formaram mais duras do que ele pretendia. Era o habito.

- Hinata!

E ela olhou pra ele, e o nó na garganta apertou quando ela lhe sorriu, mas ele não demonstrou. Apesar de toda a sua crueldade e todas as suas negações, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em como ela tinha vida em meio aos mortos.

* * *

_Comentários?? Ç.ç Por favor, não dói escrever uma review... Eu acho o.O_


	3. Se Adaptando

**Presente De Natal **

_(Espero que gostem e Comentem ^^)_

**2° Capitulo: Se Adaptando!**

Ao contrário do que ele esperava, Hinata, apesar de doce e calma, não era tão tímida quanto Hiashi havia feito-o pensar. Depois de saírem do cemitério, depois de uma apresentação mais calorosa de Hinata, e fria pela parte de Neji, eles chamaram por um taxi. Foram poucos minutos de espera até que o carro despontasse da esquina do cemitério, como, por outro lado, pareceram longos minutos ao caminho da mansão Hyuuga. Hinata mantinha-se conversando com o motorista, um senhor que parecia encantado em ouvir a voz da garota, tão calma e melodiosa que parecia ser quase como musica. Neji não ouvia o que ela dizia, mas gravava em sua mente aquele timbre tão cálido, como se, futuramente, fosse precisar dele.

Ao chegarem à mansão, os olhos da garota de 16 anos brilharam na excitação aparente, talvez houvesse se esquecido de onde morava depois de tanto tempo em Roma. O que Neji havia capitado da conversa era que Hinata estudava em um colégio de madres na capital italiana, e que somente meninas estudavam com ela. O Hyuuga pensava no grande estrago que faria se fosse visitar a prima naquele antro de mulheres, e sorriu com maldade ao se lembrar dos olhos culpados de Ino, dos confusos de Temari e dos desejosos de Hanabi.

O motorista fez questão de levar as malas da Hyuuga para dentro da casa, e também não cobrou pela viagem, dizendo que era uma honra levar uma garota tão educada á caminho de casa, mas Hinata fez questão de pagar. Neji não conseguiu evitar pensar em quão ingênua e boba a prima parecia, em sua mente gananciosa não existia pessoas como Hinata. Era só, tudo muito novo pra ele.

- Á quanto tempo não via essa casa! – ela sussurrou, entrando com ele pelo hall. Não se dirigia á Neji, mas mesmo assim, ouvir a voz dela fora da conversa trivial com o motorista era realmente estranho. Principalmente pelo fato dele não gostar de conversar, ele não sabia o que dizer, ou melhor, sabia, mas se dissesse seria grosso. Ele sempre era.

- Hinata!

A voz veio do alto da escada, e ao mesmo tempo, ambos os adolescentes olharam o corpo forte e sério de Hiashi descer displicente degrau por degrau. A face estava impassível, olhando atentamente para a garota, assim como Hinata olhava pra ele, sem desviar os olhos perolados nem por um segundo. Isso até que ele chegou ao ultimo degrau, aí, ela não pode se conter e sorriu terna, fazendo o inesperado. Correndo para um abraço caloroso no dono rude das empresas Hyuuga.

Neji olhou para o tio, ele parecia estático e assustado, como se nunca houvesse sido abraçado daquela maneira, o que de certo modo podia ser verdade. Neji viu-o contorcer o rosto, esperava que ele repelisse a garota, que a afastasse de si, mas Hiashi apenas se mantinha parado.

- Senti tanto a sua falta pai!

E os olhos do Hyuuga mais velho se arregalaram levemente, sem perceber que cada um de seus movimentos era capitado pelos olhos perolados do sobrinho. Neji pensava que talvez Hiashi estivesse estranhando ouvir a palavra 'pai', já que Hanabi sempre o chamava de 'Hiashi-sama', mas na verdade, o líder Hyuuga sentia o coração dolorido, se culpava por não ter ido visitar a filha durante oito anos, por não ter nem ligado semanalmente para ela. Mas o que realmente o surpreendeu foi o fato _dela_ não o repelir, o fato _dela_ não o chamar de 'Hiashi-sama' como costumava quando era mais jovem, o fato _dela_ parecer não sentir qualquer ressentimento dele, porque ele achava que mereceria o ressentimento dela.

Foi até com espanto que Neji viu o tio esfregar sem jeito as costas da filha, antes dela se afastar dele.

- Neji lhe mostrará seu quarto! – foi tudo o que o líder pode dizer, ainda parecia perdido demais quando entrou por uma das várias portas do hall de entrada, aquela que levava á seu escritório. Neji viu o tio se afastar com a sobrancelha arqueada, seria possível que aquela leve curva de lábios de Hiashi era um sorriso? Ele preferiu não pensar muito, e voltou seus olhos perolados para a garota que olhava a casa com entusiasmo. O que havia nela de tão especial? Parecia só uma sonsa meio criança demais, claro que sua primeira impressão não fora essa, mas agora, não podia deixar de achá-la uma completa perda de tempo.

Seus raciocínios foram cortados quando a porta da frente se abriu mais uma vez. Ele se virou para ver quem entrava e um sorriso malicioso pintou-lhe os lábios. Hanabi vinha toda ereta e sensual, um sorriso de escárnio no rosto enquanto levava um celular grudado ao ouvido. Ria alto e falava sem parar.

- É claro que ela merece, Tayuya. – disse fechando a porta, não havia notado as presenças na sala – Ninguém mexe com minhas propriedades sem levar um troco digno e... – E foi naquele momento que ela se virou, primeiro olhando Neji, e sorrindo maldosa e depois olhando para a figura ao lado do primo e perdendo completamente a fala.

Os olhos perolados de Hanabi estavam arregalados e pasmos, a boca estava seca e o rosto num repente havia ficado pálido, o celular ainda se mantinha na orelha da colegial, mas ela não ouvia quem quer que estivesse falando com ela, apenas se mantinha estática, como se visse uma assombração.

O Hyuuga seguiu os olhos da prima mais nova e encontrou um sorriso doce e genuíno nos lábios de Hinata, não era um grande motivo para fazer Hanabi prender a respiração daquela forma, e ele não pode deixar de pensar que havia alguma coisa ali, entre as duas irmãs, pois apesar do sorriso verdadeiro da prima mais velha, seus olhos de águia ainda distinguiam uma mescla de amargura nos olhos da mesma.

- Hinata... – a voz de Hanabi tirou-o novamente de seus pensamentos, o celular havia despencado para o chão e quebrado em algumas partes. Mas ela estava aturdida de mais para notar – Como...?

- Olá Hanabi! – e foi a vez de Hinata falar, mas Neji não desviou os olhos da prima mais nova que pareceu tremer ao ouvir a voz da irmã. Era inegável que o timbre de Hinata era mil vezes mais cálido e suave que o de Hanabi, porém o Hyuuga ainda achava o de Hanabi mais sexy – Há quanto tempo... Minha _irmã_.

Neji se sentia um espectador fora do lugar, olhava de Hanabi para Hinata com certa curiosidade, mas na verdade, ele não se importava nenhum pouco. Estava cansado de ver Hanabi naquela posição estranha de não saber o que fazer, ela nunca tinha ficado daquela maneira, e aquilo era mais uma novidade para ele.

- Certo... – disse lentamente, um pouco mais rude do que pretendia, chamando a atenção das duas irmãs para a sua direção. Neji balançou a cabeça levemente e se dirigiu até as malas do chão, pegou duas e deixou outras três para os empregados – Vou te mostrar o quarto Hinata.

E com mais um sorriso doce ela seguiu-o pela escada enquanto a irmã se mantinha boquiaberta no andar de baixo.

A trajetória pelo corredor até o quarto arejado e incrivelmente claro foi silenciosa. Mas Hinata não parecia se importar com a frieza dele, pelo menos não aparentemente. E de alguma forma aquilo o irritava demais, sem um motivo especifico. Talvez ele somente não tenha ido com a cara dela. É o que ele pensa quando gira a maçaneta novamente, deixando-a sozinha no antigo quarto. Ouviu uma risada suave vir detrás da porta no exato momento em que ele a fechou. Ela era realmente uma garota irritante.

O dia passou calmo e monótono na concepção dele. Não havia com quem sair, não tinha encontros e Lee estava ocupado demais com Tenten e Naruto para dar atenção á ele. Então, Neji decidiu ficar em casa, não seria tão ruim assim. Ele gostava de observar.

Hanabi, desde o encontro no mínimo estranho que teve com a irmã não havia saído do quarto nem sequer um segundo. Hinata, por outro lado, vagava pela casa, como se quisesse memorizar novamente toda a mansão que não via há muito anos. Hiashi tentara dizer a ela para dormir, pois ela deveria estar cansada da viajem, mas a prima somente sorriu e fez o pai acompanhá-la pelo 'tour' na casa. E para completa confusão de Neji, o tio seguiu a filha mais velha se reclamar. Talvez estivesse realmente tentando se redimir por ter ficado tanto tempo sem contato com ela.

Neji bufou irritado desligando a televisão da sala, olhou para o relógio na parede, 23h46min. Esteve tão compenetrado pensando em todas as coisas bizarras que aconteceram naquele dia que nem havia visto a hora passar. Levantou-se do sofá com um suspiro, provavelmente todos já deviam estar na cama. Ele se espreguiçou antes de deixar a sala de estar e seguir para o seu quarto.

Sobre tudo o que ele tinha presenciado e observado, ele tinha certeza sobre algumas coisas. Como por exemplo: Hiashi estava agindo estranho, apesar de ainda manter a postura firme e imponente, Neji podia ver os olhos mais calorosos do tio, e se Hinata conseguiu fazer aquilo com o poderoso Hyuuga Hiashi em um só dia, ele não queria estar ali depois de um mês. Seu tio era seu ídolo, vê-lo amolecer daquele jeito por causa de uma garota que ele mesmo mandou para Itália por não suportar era demais para o Hyuuga mais novo.

Outra coisa na qual ele tinha certeza era que: Hinata era uma completa idiota. Estava sempre com aquele maldito sorriso doce nos lábios, se comunicando com todos na mansão, virando amiga desde a cozinheira até o jardineiro do vizinho. Se envolver com empregados era uma coisa que não agradava Neji, apesar dele mesmo já ter tido algumas 'rapidinhas' com as faxineiras mais novas da mansão ele nunca mantinha uma relação muito boa com elas, geralmente, depois de se enjoar ele dava um jeito de fazer o tio demitir a pobre coitada. E não. Ele não sentia um pingo de culpa.

A prima mais velha também era excessivamente educada, modesta e simples. Coisas que alguém tão arrogante quanto ele não conseguia suportar. Hinata era 'repugnantemente' sonsa. E ele decidiu que Hanabi era mil vezes mais mulher do que a irmã. Mas então... Por quê? Porque ele não conseguia tirar o rosto frágil de Hinata chorando ao tumulo da mãe de sua cabeça?

Balançou a cabeça, já havia admitido a si mesmo que aquilo era somente pena. Ok, tudo bem. Era compaixão. Mas Hyuuga Neji era bom demais para admitir que tivesse aquele sentimento.

Tentou pensar em outra coisa, e não foi realmente difícil, Hinata não era uma coisa que se fixasse muito em sua cabeça. 23h48min. Era mais ou menos á essa hora que Hanabi ia 'visitá-lo' em seu quarto. Sorriu de lado, ela devia estar esperando por ele, com nada menos do que uma mini camisola de seda. Era claro que ele estava ciente que apesar do quarto de seu tio ser quase no fim do corredor e eles já temerem ser ouvidos, agora tinha Hinata dormindo em frente á ele, o que era muito mais provável de acontecer um flagra. Mas ele duvidava que a puritana crescida entre freiras fosse fazer alguma coisa. E mesmo se fizesse o fato de que Hinata talvez pudesse pegá-lo fazendo sexo com a irmã dela só aumentava o perigo. E como já foi dito milhares de vezes: Neji amava o perigo.

Abriu a porta do quarto com certa expectativa. Mas suas esperanças fugiram quando notou a frieza de seu próprio quarto, completamente vazio. Completamente sem o corpo de Hanabi. Deu de ombros. Hanabi não era tão importante assim. E ele já havia tido uma boa dose de sexo com Ino mais cedo, não precisaria se preocupar em não ter ninguém naquela noite. E é claro, ainda podia ver a nova empregada contratada pelo tio a qualquer segundo. Mas não era a falta de Hanabi que o fizera se deitar na cama ao invés de ir atrás da tal empregada; eram os motivos pelos quais Hanabi não apareceu.

Era mais uma das coisas sobre as quais ele estava certo. A prima mais nova tinha conflitos com a irmã. Aquilo era mais claro do que a água, mas que tipo de conflitos podia ser esses? Porque Hanabi parecia odiar tanto Hinata a ponto de perder a fala somente ao vê-la? Não interessava. Nada interessava muito á Hyuuga Neji. Ele era arrogante demais pra sentir interesse.

O dia amanheceu tão nublado quanto os anteriores. Porém, a chuva não parecia mais tão iminente, talvez só próxima. Já eram quase sete horas da manhã quando Neji finalmente saiu do quarto, havia dormido bem sem ninguém para lhe roubar a energia á noite. Sentia-se descansado.

Desceu a escada sem qualquer pressa, como sempre, e entrou na copa, esperando encontrar a figura imponente do tio na cabeceira da mesa, e Hanabi logo ao lado dele, mas o que viu, o surpreendeu. Somente uma garota, a de longos cabelos azulados estava sentada á mesa e de toda a variedade alimentar ali, ela se contentava em comer calmamente uma maça. Neji respirou meio fundo, com a bela noite de sono, havia se esquecido completamente da prima tonta que voltara pra casa.

- Bom dia Neji-sam. – Iniciou ela na voz melodiosa, parecendo constrangida, enquanto ele tomava, surpreso, o seu lugar na mesa.

- Bom dia Hinata-sama. – Ele respondeu frio, mas ainda assim cortês afinal, ela ainda era uma das filhas do homem que lhe daria um futuro, e apesar de idiota, merecia certo respeito.

- Neji-sam eu... – Hinata começou de novo, olhando para baixo, meio encabulada com seja lá o que quisesse dizer. O Hyuuga revirou os olhos, agora estava vendo a tão falada timidez. – Eu queria te pedir desculpas... – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender. – Por ontem... – Ela explicou sem olhá-lo. – Eu não devia ter saído do aeroporto, foi um erro infantil, eu não queria te preocupar.

'Não preocupou' Neji respondeu por pensamento. 'Você não me preocupa em nada'.

- Está tudo bem Hinata-sama, não foi incomodo nenhum. – A frieza era quase palpável, e apesar de ingênua Hinata notou que não devia _mesmo_ ter sido incomodo nenhum.

- Eu ainda quero me desculpar, eu... – Ela respirou fundo corando um pouco como se fosse se enrolar nas palavras. – Eu não costumo agir assim, só que... No avião ontem, eu acabei bebendo um pouco de saque que uma senhora me ofereceu e parece que ele meio que me... Libertou. De inibições, sabe? – Neji olhava pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada em descrença, por Kami-sama, porque diabos ela estava tagarelando com ele? Com _ele_? Será que ela era incapaz de ver que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado na falta de resistência dela para bebida? – Desculpe, não devia estar falando tanto. – Ela se retraiu ao olhá-lo, talvez ele não estivesse escondendo muito bem seus sentimentos. Neji tratou de se recompor.

- Está tudo bem Hinata-sama. – Repetiu ele mais uma vez, se sentindo um idiota por não mandá-la para o inferno. – Suas desculpas já foram aceitas. As duas.

Ela riu suavemente, levemente menos corada e depois tomou impulso como se fosse voltar a falar. Dessa vez ele se manteve impassível, ouvindo-a por mais irritante e monótono que fosse.

- Eu realmente não sou de beber, não devia ter aceitado. Devo ter feito papel de tola na frente de Hiashi-sama, e Hanabi... – Ela tremeu ao dizer o nome da irmã, e Neji de repente se interessou um pouco mais pela história. – Acho que fui rude com Hanabi.

Hinata se ajeitou meio incomodada na cadeira, voltando a morder sua maça sem olhar para Neji. Os olhos perolados dele eram críticos, olhavam-na analisando todas as reações, mas ela só parecia levemente assustada. Eras tão pouco que devia ser inexistente e ele estivesse vendo coisas. Ele sempre se achou muito perceptivo e nem sempre esteve certo. Pelo menos não na minoria.

- Onde estão Hiashi-sama e Hanabi-sama por falar nisso? – Ele trouxe-a para a realidade de maneira casual, e pela primeira vez ela olhou-o nos olhos, parecia surpresa com a iniciativa. Neji reprimiu um arfar de desagrado ao notar a lerdeza dela. – Hein?

- Ann? Ah... Hanabi e Hiashi-sama... Bom... Eu não sei muito bem... Rosa disse algo sobre Hiashi ter uma reunião e Hanabi já estar no colégio, só que não tenho certeza, estava ajudando a colocar a mesa então não prestei muita atenção. – O Hyuuga revirou os olhos novamente, vendo-a brincar com os dedos indicadores de um jeito irritante. – Mas... – Ela voltou a olhar pra ele, corada de novo. – Meu pai pediu pra você me levar á escola. Mas se for te incomodar não precisa fazer nada. – Acrescentou rapidamente com a leve careta de desagrado do primo. – Eu posso me virar sozinha.

- Não Hinata-sama, está tudo bem. – Aquela altura ele já estava bem irritado, e não ajudou nada ele ter repetido uma terceira vez a mesma resposta. – Não me importo de cumprir as _ordens_ de Hiashi. É um prazer pra mim. – Ele sublinhou a palavra 'ordens' vendo que Hinata havia entendido o que significava aquilo, pelo rosto meio triste e cheio de vergonha. – Vamos então?

- Cla...Claro Neji-sam.

Como ele suspeitava. Uma hora ele seria grosso com ela, e levando em conta o quanto ela o irritava, tal vez acontecesse com mais freqüência do que ele planejara.

Certo, agora ela estava em silêncio. Finalmente. Havia vindo o caminho todo, desde a mansão até o colégio, sem dizer uma única palavra. Somente olhava pelo vidro do carro, talvez desejando estar com qualquer outra pessoa, qualquer uma, desde que não fosse ele. Neji sorriu convencido, pelo menos ela havia entendido sua pequena indireta.

Saíram do carro em silêncio também. Hinata mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto brincava com os indicadores, andando atrás de Neji perto o suficiente para ser encoberta por ele, mas sem tocá-lo em nenhum segundo. Ele abriu as portas de vidro da entrada, tentando disfarçar a diversão que sentia ao vê-la toda encabulada. E se perguntando mudamente se aquilo não devia irritá-lo.

As pessoas no corredor conversavam animadas, até que olharam na direção da porta, e então, depois de um silêncio curto, os cochichos começaram. Parecia que Hinata não estava fazendo um bom trabalho tentando se esconder atrás dele. O Hyuuga deu de ombros e se dirigiu até seu armário, notando que ela o seguia ainda de cabeça baixa. Ok, agora sim ela estava irritando-o. Ele abriu a porta do armário quase batendo-a na cara da prima, com tamanha rispidez. Jogou os cadernos ali sem se preocupar, pegou os livros que precisaria para a primeira aula e depois fechou o armário, do mesmo modo ríspido de antes.

- Neji. – O Hyuuga se virou ao ouvir a voz inconfundível do melhor amigo. Viu Lee se aproximar com um sorriso sincero, e também viu a atenção do garoto, de cabelos tigela, se desviar para algo ao lado dele, o sorriso fraquejar por um segundo e depois ganhar mais intensidade do que antes. – Oi! – Não era a Neji que ele se dirigia. – Você deve ser Hinata. – E estendeu a mão para a figura encolhida de Hinata. A garota hesitou por um segundo, mas depois ergueu a cabeça, e como se fosse contagiada pelo sorriso de Lee, ela também sorriu, docemente, e apertou a mão do rapaz magrelo. – Neji falou muito de você.

E os olhos perolados da prima caíram confusos sobre ele, mas o Hyuuga apenas se contentou a atirar um olhar mortífero na direção de Lee, ganhando como resposta um sorriso divertido do melhor amigo.

- Desculpe, eu... – Hinata corou levemente antes de continuar, como se quisesse mudar de assunto o mais rápido que conseguisse. – Não sei seu nome.

- Ah. – Lee pareceu entender o sorriu ainda mais pra ela, balançando os cabelos de uma maneira que tentava ser galante. – Não precisa se desculpar. Sou Rock Lee. – E ele se inclinou, beijando as costas da mão da menina, que ainda estava na sua. – Ao seu dispor.

Neji revirou os olhos irritado, vendo a prima corar ainda mais com o gesto idiota de Lee. Talvez ele a preferisse bêbada, pois vê-la ficar vermelha e encabulada não ajudava em nada o seu humor já sombrio. Lee, então, para variar, começou a tagarelar com Hinata, e ela por sua vez, sorria a tudo o que lhe era dito, e respondia vez ou outra, sempre muito animada por manter uma conversa civilizada com alguém. O Hyuuga já estava ficando de saco cheio com tudo aquilo, ele se mantinha encostado ao armário, olhando as pessoas passarem, procurando por cabelos castanhos.

- Lee, Neji. – A voz feminina saiu do final do corredor, e logo alcançou os dois rapazes. Tenten acenava vindo na direção dele, Lee retribuía o aceno enquanto Neji se mantinha impassível, vendo a morena parar, olhar confusa a garota encolhida ao lado do Hyuuga, e depois sorrir pra ela, com a mesma sinceridade de Lee. – Oi. Eu sou Mitisashi Tenten. – E estendeu a mão, dessa vez Hinata não hesitou em sorrir e apertar.

- Sou Hyuuga Hinata. – Disse na voz melódica e cálida, olhando animadamente os olhos chocolates da outra garota.

- Hyuuga? É outra prima do Neji? – Hinata sorriu a acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Tenten fez uma careta de desagrado. – Espero que você não seja tão esnobe quanto Hanabi, por que eu não vou conseguir suportar mais uma líder de torcida egocêntrica aqui.

- Minha irmã é líder de torcida? – Hinata perguntou suavemente espantada com a rudeza com que Tenten falara. Neji revirou os olhos mais uma vez, às vezes se irritava demais com o modo como a Mitisashi colocava as coisas, nem um pouco delicada, mas não era nenhuma novidade pra ele que Tenten e Hanabi se odiavam. Quanto a isso, ele não podia fazer nada.

- Ela é sua irmã? – Tenten devolveu a pergunta igualmente espantada. Visualizando Hinata afirmar mais uma vez com um aceno de cabeça. – Pobre de você, deve ser difícil conviver com ela sob o mesmo teto.

- Na verdade eu não sei muito bem... Como é. – E a Hyuuga sorriu encabulada desviando os olhos por um segundo da morena e depois voltando a olhá-la com o sorriso mais terno que conseguiu reunir. – Eu nunca morei com Hanabi, e o pouco que passamos juntas... – Neji se endireitou no lugar, se interessando repentinamente pela conversa. – Bom... Nunca nos demos muito bem.

Um silêncio curto se instalou no grupo, mas logo foi desfeito pela gargalhada de Lee, que agora, como se já a conhecesse faz tempo, passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Hinata, sem parar de rir.

- Pronto Tenten. – O garoto de cabelos tigela se dirigiu á morena de Maria-chiquinha. – Agora você tem uma amiga mulher.

- Co... Como assim? – Hinata perguntou confusa, olhando para o garoto pendurado em si, não estava mais corada. Neji revirou os olhos para a cena.

- É que todas as garotas aqui lambem o chão por onde a Hanabi passa. – E Lee riu como se fosse à melhor piada do ano. – E você já notou como a Tenten adora a sua irmã, ou seja, ela não é amiga de ninguém que goste da Hanabi. Então, ela só fica andando com a gente. Mas agora com você aqui, ela finalmente vai poder perguntar pra alguém qual a cor de batom que é melhor usar. – E voltou a rir ainda mais alto, chamando a atenção de todos no corredor.

- Como se você não adorasse me dizer que eu só fico bonita de gloss vermelho. – E ela riu junto com Lee, mas logo foi interrompida por uma terceira voz.

- Bonita não. Engraçada. – E um loiro de olhos azuis se aproximou do grupo, ladeado por um moreno estonteante que arrancava suspiros das garotas em volta. – Se você quer saber minha opinião, Tenten, maquiagem nenhuma pode melhorar a sua cara.

- Sorte que eu não quero saber a sua opinião. – Devolveu azeda, ganhando um sorriso cínico do loiro.

- Esses são Uzumaki Naruto... – Lee se apressou a apresentar os dois recém chegados á Hinata. Naruto sorriu animadamente para a garota apertando a mão dela, fazendo-a corar mais uma vez. – E Uchiha Sasuke. – Este somente cumprimentou-a com a cabeça, sem deixar a pose impotente de lado, mas sorrindo maliciosamente ao olhar a Hyuuga da cabeça aos pés. – Está é Hyuuga Hinata. – Terminou o rapaz de cabelos tigela, apontando a garota que ainda estava sob seu braço. – Outra prima de Neji.

- Você não disse que tinha outra prima. – Repreendeu Naruto olhando o Hyuuga revirar os olhos para ele. Como se as indignações do loiro Uzumaki causassem algum efeito nele. Neji mal sabia da existência de Hinata até dois dias atrás, e ela também não era algo importante na qual ele devesse compartilhar. A indignação de Naruto era completamente errônea.

- Não era do seu interesse. – Devolveu Neji impaciente com todas aquelas apresentações. – Hinata, eu... – Olhou para a prima, encontrando-a completamente corada e de cabeça baixa. Os olhos astutos de Neji quase que imediatamente encontraram a causa daquilo. Sasuke deliberadamente secava a Hyuuga mais velha, o sorriso malicioso sem em nenhum momento deixar seus lábios, e os olhos ônix vasculhando a imagem delgada da garota. – Eu tenho um jogo de futebol daqui á pouco então vou levá-la a diretoria agora. Venha.

Hinata ergueu a cabeça meio assustada com a mudança repentina no tom de voz de Neji, não estava imponente, mas estava milhares de vezes mais frios do que o que ele já havia usado até agora. Obviamente, se não fossem seus amigos á tanto tempo, todos os outros teriam se encolhido igual a ela, ou talvez, só ela fosse à fraca por ali. Ela dispersou os pensamentos ao ver o primo se afastar sem nem sequer olhá-la, soltou um tchau rouco para todos os novos conhecidos e seguiu os cabelos castanhos da figura alta pelos corredores.

Andaram silenciosos por muito tempo. A Hyuuga tentava a todo custo acompanhar as passadas longas do primo, mas perto da imagem firme dele, ela parecia somente um ratinho assustado seguindo algo que posteriormente poderia encurralá-la. Ela suspirou profundamente duas vezes, e olhou na direção de Neji, os olhos dele pareciam vazios de qualquer emoção, a boca se mantinha numa linha rígida. Parecia compenetrado. Parecia tão bonito compenetrado. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Está bravo comigo Neji-sam? - A voz saiu tão determinada que ela até se assustou. Não sentia nenhuma coragem de iniciar um dialogo com ele, mas parecia inevitável que a pergunta lhe saísse pelos lábios.

Ele se manteve em silêncio. Seu cérebro ágil já havia mecanizado mil maneiras de respondê-la de um modo que a fizesse se calar pelo resto do dia, porém uma leve curiosidade o assomava, e então, por uma vez, ele decidiu não ser ríspido.

- Porque me pergunta isso? – A voz máscula e séria fez-la tremer. Ele parecia tão seguro, tão forte e tão cruel falando daquele jeito que não havia como ela não sentir um arrepio gelado percorrer sua espinha.

- Você parece que... Que não gosta muito de mim. – Ela respondeu o mais rápido que conseguiu, a voz voltando a ficar fraca enquanto ela mirava o chão, encobrindo os olhos perolados com a franja farta. – E quando... Bom, você parece que não ficou muito satisfeito quando eu conversei com seus amigos e... E eu não queria estar fazendo isso com você, eu juro que a intenção não foi minha, por mim eu teria permanecido o resto dos meus dias no internato, mas papai... Digo... Hiashi-sama me obrigou a voltar... Não sei por que, se Hanabi não me quer aqui, ele mal me diz bom dia e você está sendo obrigado a ser baba de uma garota que você odeia e...

- Hinata. – Ele parou de andar. Ao ouvir o seu nome no timbre extremamente gélido, ela também parou calada em frente á ele, a cabeça ainda baixa. Neji suspirou irritado. - Eu não estou bravo com você, realmente não me importo com sua presença. – As palavras fizeram-na olhar para ele, até quando não queria ele era muito rude. – Desculpe se faço parecer que te odeio, mas é assim que eu sou. Não vou mudar só porque você se sente mal com isso, sua opinião não me interessa. Quanto a Hiashi e a Hanabi eu não posso fazer nada. Não sei por que ele te trouxe aqui, e também não estou feliz com isso, mas enquanto você ficar na sua, sem começar a tagarelar feito idiota toda vez que acha que eu estou bravo, eu vou acabar te ignorando como eu faço com todos.

Ela olhou pasmada para ele, porém ele passou por ela agilmente, voltando a andar pelo corredor, deixando no ar o perfume masculino. Hinata ficou ali alguns segundos absorvendo tudo o que lhe fora dito, não queria ser um estorvo para ele, odiava incomodar as pessoas, mas se o máximo que conseguiria com o primo fosse a indiferença, então ela iria fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance para não irritá-lo. Até agora ele havia sido o único que não se afastara, apesar de toda a rispidez, ele ainda estava ali com ela. Sua irmã e seu pai por outro lado...

Os dois primos, agora, num completo silêncio chegaram até a sala da coordenadora, não demorou muito para que a mulher, Shizune, desse a senha do armário de Hinata e o material necessário para a menina iniciar seu primeiro dia no colégio Ryuusei. Hinata agradeceu cordialmente e logo já estava outra vez ao lado de Neji, seguindo com ele até o lugar indicado para colocar suas coisas.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou a menina encabulada fechando a porta do armário com delicadeza. O Hyuuga não respondeu nada, mas sabia á tudo o que ela se referia com aquele agradecimento. E apesar de não querer admitir, se sentiu meio desconfortável pelo modo cortês com que ela ainda se dirigia a ele, depois de tudo o que ele dissera.

Suspirou cansado e olhou ao longo do corredor vazio, de um lado á outro.

- Eu tenho um jogo agora. Pode vir comigo se quiser o campo não é muito longe. Lá você se encontra com a Tenten e eu peço a ela pra te mostrar o colégio.

Ela acenou afirmativamente e voltou a seguir o primo, ainda de cabeça baixa, em direção á saída para as quadras. O lugar era realmente fascinante. Limpo em todos os aspectos. Hinata olhava admirada a piscina por onde passavam, e Neji a olhava pensando em quão criança ela parecia fazendo aquilo. Demorou alguns minutos para chegarem ao campo. As arquibancadas azuis já estavam cheias, parecia que todos na escola estavam ali, pessoas de todos os períodos e de todas as idades. Hinata se encolheu um pouco ao ver a multidão.

- Neji! – A voz conhecida veio da arquibancada e os primos se viraram na direção dela, por mais que já soubesse de quem pertencia aquele timbre feminino. – Estão esperando você no vestiário. Você está um pouco atrasado.

- Obrigado Tenten. – E dizendo isso sem um mínimo de emoção, o Hyuuga deixou o lugar seguindo em direção aos vestiários. Arrancando suspiros e gritinhos de várias garotas por onde passava, na qual ele ignorava com muita facilidade.

- Então? – Tenten se voltou para a garota de longos cabelos índigo, que parecia meio amedrontada por ter que se afastar do rapaz. – Vamos arranjar um lugar?

- Hai.

As duas garotas subiram pelas arquibancadas, desviando e esbarrando nas pessoas, até que encontraram acentos lado a lado e se posicionaram neles. Hinata sentiu-se envergonhada em todo o trajeto, todos a olhavam e cochichavam conforme ela passava, não estava acostumada com toda aquela atenção, ficou muito satisfeita ao se sentar num banco afastado. O campo podia ser visto perfeitamente bem dali, era um lugar alto e por isso ventava bastante. O frio daquela manhã fazia o fino corpo da Hyuuga tremer, e Tenten notava os olhos perolados percorrendo o campo em busca de algo, enquanto as mãos delicadas abraçavam-se para tentar amenizar o frio.

- O jogo não demora muito. – Tenten iniciou um dialogo, ganhando a atenção da garota dos orbes raros. – É a final de um campeonato entre escolas, se ganharmos essa viramos tricampeão, além das bolsas pra faculdade que os meninos podem ganhar.

- Ah. – Hinata pareceu entender e sorriu alegre por poder conversar com alguém. – Então eles ganham bolsas?

- Isso. – A morena de Maria-chiquinha respondeu com um sorriso. – Não que eles realmente precisem já que a Ryuusei é uma escola para gente rica, mas é sempre bom competir. – Tenten parecia se animar mais a cada palavra que proferia, era como se sempre quisesse ter tido a oportunidade de contar aquilo a alguém, mas nunca tivera a chance. – As pessoas das escolas públicas achavam que nós éramos somente um bando de mimados que não sabiam como chutar uma bola, só que a gente vem provando que somos bons no que fazemos, e não pelo ensino da Ryuusei, mas sim pelo talento dos rapazes. Estou orgulhosa deles por terem chegado à final.

Hinata sorriu gentilmente, era quase palpável o orgulho da morena de olhos chocolates. O jeito como os orbes brilhavam ao falar sobre aquilo, provavelmente deveria ser uma amante do esporte. Ou uma amante do colégio. O modo apaixonado como Tenten tratava o assunto estimulava Hinata a querer conversar ainda mais sobre aquilo.

- Quem é aquele cara ali? – Perguntou a Hyuuga apontando um homem de cabelos tigela e moletom verde, parado ao lado do campo, conversando com outro homem.

- Aquele é o ídolo do Lee. – Tenten riu ao dizer aquilo e depois continuou. – É o nosso professor de educação física, e o treinador dos garotos. Gai-sensei. Ele exige muito dos rapazes, principalmente do Neji.

- E por quê? – Hinata pareceu interessada naquilo visualizando a nova amiga olhá-la como se ela viesse se outro planeta.

- Neji não te contou? – A menina de olhos perolados se confundiu ainda mais, sinalizando que o primo não havia lhe dito nada. – Ele é o capitão do time.

- Ca... Capitão? – Gaguejou a garota sem encontrar palavras. Era obvio que Neji era uma imagem importante ali, não precisava ser gênio para não perceber o respeito que todos pareciam ter por ele. Não estava realmente surpresa com o fato do primo ser o capitão do time da escola. Mas estava surpresa por não ter sido ele a lhe contar. Ela imaginava-o mais arrogante.

- Isso mesmo. E o melhor jogador também. – Tenten completou ainda vendo a surpresa nos olhos perolados da outra menina. – Neji é bom em tudo por aqui. Na verdade, todos os Hyuuga's são. – E a voz antes normal pareceu vibrar com um pouco de ódio.

- Como assim? – Hinata não pode deixar que a pergunta não voasse boca afora, mas se arrependeu um pouco em pergunta ao ver o olhar zangado de Tenten ganhar mais intensidade.

- Você não sabe nada sobre a sua família, não é? – Hinata negou. – Então me deixe explicar uma coisa: Hyuuga Neji é o cara mais popular da escola, seguido por Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto, exatamente nessa ordem. Enquanto do outro lado, o lado feminino nós temos Karin em quarto lugar, eu em terceiro, Ino em segundo e Hyuuga Hanabi em primeiro. – Os olhos perolados se arregalaram para aquilo. – Hinata, seu primo e sua irmã praticamente dominam a Ryuusei. São os donos dela.

- Mas...

- É por isso que todos te olham. Seus olhos são iguais aos deles. Todos esperam alguma coisa de você também. – Hinata se calou e ouviu o resto do que a garota tinha a dizer. – E não são coisas boas. Eu convivo com Neji á cinco anos e ele nunca sorriu, ele é frio e parece que não sente nada, é inteligente e tem todas as garotas caídas aos pés dele, os meninos mais novos querem ser como ele, você entende? Ele é admirado e nem liga pra isso. Agora a sua irmã... – As mãos de Tenten se fecharam em punhos. – Aquela é totalmente oposta a ele. Ela é falsa, cínica, uma víbora. Tem prazer em humilhar as pessoas, e quer tudo na palma da mão. É uma garotinha mimada e estúpida que fica rondando a escola com sua 'gangue' de patricinhas dizendo o quanto ela é melhor que os outros. Já deve ter dormido com a escola inteira.

- Tenten. – Repreendeu Hinata, por mais que varias anos tenham se passado, ela ainda não podia imaginar sua irmãzinha fazendo tudo aquilo. Talvez realmente não imaginasse se não fosse por...

- É a verdade. – Defendeu-se a morena cruzando os braços em frente aos seios. – Garotas são expulsas por se meterem com ela, por não fazerem o que ela quer. Hanabi sempre se faz de santa e todos a adoram. Só eu não caio no jogo daquela mini víbora. Ela acha que eu não notei depois de todos esses anos.

- Notou o que? – Hinata perguntou meio assustada com o olhar hostil que Tenten lançava as animadoras de torcida, e visualizou com temor que sua irmã estava entre elas.

- É engraçado, você pode achar que eu estou louca, mas eu acho que não. – Tenten começou se voltando para Hinata como se fosse contar algo estritamente sigiloso. – É que eu venho percebendo que, bom... Todas as garotas com que Neji se envolve acabam sendo expulsas, pelo menos aquelas que se vangloriam por terem ficado com ele. E todas pelo mesmo maldito motivo. – E seu olhar foi significativo. Hanabi.

Hinata arregalou os olhos levemente. Nunca esperaria tudo aquilo da irmã. Mas não pode pensar mais sobre o assunto, pois o juiz havia dado inicio á partida de futebol. Os garotos haviam entrado no campo numa fila reta, Neji era o primeiro da fila, Hinata notou com certo orgulho do primo, depois vinha um ruivo que ela não conhecia, mas a postura séria e o ar imponente já diziam que com ele, ela não deveria brincar; depois do ruivo o moreno, Sasuke, com o mesmo sorriso cínico de canto; Naruto em seguida, acenando para todos na arquibancada (para este, Hinata ouviu Tenten soltar um bufo de desconforto e cruzar os braços irritada); Depois dele, a morena não reconheceu mais ninguém, somente o ultimo, vestido com roupa diferente, provavelmente o goleiro, que assim como o loiro acenava para todos, era o Lee.

Os jogadores se posicionaram no campo e Tenten se arrumou melhor na arquibancada. O juiz apitou e deu inicio a partida. O outro time, Hinata notou, era cheio de garotos grandes, trogloditas, ela ficou assustada quando viu dois deles fecharem Naruto para tentar tirar a bola, e foi com extremo alivio e felicidade que ela o viu o loiro driblar os dois brutamontes sem nem sequer suar.

- Aquele maldito loiro é bom. – Resmungou Tenten voltando a cruzar os braços. Hinata desviou os olhos do jogo para a garota sentada ao seu lado, a Mitisashi parecia seguir somente um ponto no campo de futebol, um ponto de cabelos loiros. A Hyuuga sorriu levemente.

O jogo prosseguiu violento, o primeiro tempo acabou somente depois do time adversário quase quebrar a perna de um dos jogadores com o nome de Inuzuka Kiba. Tenten havia começado a gritar que o jogador do outro time devia ser expulso, mas o juiz não dava atenção a ninguém, e mandou os garotos para os quinze minutos antes do segundo tempo.

- Ladrão. – A morena gritou indignada e depois voltou a se sentar. – O Kiba é um dos nossos melhores jogadores, aquele maldito juiz deve ser cego, até minha avó notou que aquilo foi uma falta.

Eles voltaram a jogar depois de descansarem um pouco e do mesmo modo, como no primeiro tempo, o jogo foi bem violento. Os corpos suados corriam atrás da bola chocando-se uns nos outros, proferindo palavrões e fazendo faltas que nunca eram cobradas pelo juiz. Pelo menos não para o time adversário.

- O que? Ele não pode expulsar o Gaara, ele mal tocou naquele verme, como...? JUIZ LADRÃO. – Exclamava a morena irritada, de pé novamente na arquibancada, gritando contra o juiz que nem tinha consciência da existência dela. Hinata notou que as lideres de torcida também vaiavam o juiz. Assim como uma metade da arquibancada.

Depois daqueles minutos de indignação, faltava pouco para o final da partida e ainda estava no zero á zero, então, como se fosse vingança, Neji driblou praticamente o time inteiro, deixando a prima espantada com tamanha agilidade e arrancando gritos das arquibancadas que previam o que iria acontecer. Quando o Hyuuga foi barrado pelos mesmos dois trogloditas que haviam barrado Naruto no começo do jogo, o Hyuuga, ao invés de passar por eles, ele chutou a bola, e numa cabeceada, Sasuke fez o primeiro gol da partida.

Dessa vez nem Hinata pode deixar de não ser contagiada com aquela alegria, se levantou junto com Tenten e ambas começaram a gritar e fazer a maior festa, assim como as lideres de torcida e os outros alunos da Ryuusei. O tal de Gai fazia uma dancinha da vitória que era imitada pelo goleiro.

Depois do gol faltavam apenas alguns minutos, e o time da Ryuusei somente segurou o placar. Quando o apito do final da partida soou todos voltaram a gritar e a comemorar. Tenten sorria radiante enquanto puxava Hinata arquibancada abaixo para irem falar e dar os parabéns para os garotos. Porém, quando estavam quase no ultimo degrau, alguém as empurrou com força, numa corrida brutal, e Hinata acabou caindo no chão.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Tenten estendendo uma mão e ajudando a Hyuuga a se levantar.

- Estou sim, arigatou. – Sussurrou a garota limpando as vestes com as mãos e olhando na direção da pessoa que a havia derrubado. – Quem era?

- Ah... – Tenten suspirou pesarosa, negando com a cabeça e olhando para alguém em especial no meio da multidão. – Era a Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Uma das empregadas do Sasuke.

- E... – Hinata parou confusa, olhando na direção que a Mitisashi olhava e vendo a silhueta de uma garota esbelta com os cabelos num tom claro de cor de rosa. Parecia muito bonita. – O que ela faz aqui?

- A mãe do Sasuke adora aquela coisa gosmenta e cor de rosa... – Resmungou Tenten fazendo Hinata rir. – Então ela paga os estudos da garota, enquanto a rosinha ainda trabalhar pra ela.

- E... Porque ela estava tão apressada? – Hinata perguntou seguindo Tenten, já que a garota havia voltado a andar.

- Você vai ver.

Foi a única resposta que obteve.

As duas morenas prosseguiram o caminho abrindo espaço entre a multidão que aclamava os jogadores, indo em direção á eles. Hinata se sentiu encabulada em todo o percurso, os olhares, por vezes invejosos e por outros maldosos, não parava de lhe perseguir. Na escola romana, onde ela estudava somente com meninas, ela nunca havia se sentido tão deslocada daquela forma. Era fácil conversar com outras garotas quando elas entendiam o que cada uma passava, conviviam juntas. Mas ali, na Ryuusei, nenhuma menina parecia se importar com ela, e os garotos lhe assustavam.

Apesar de sua ingenuidade ela não gostou nenhum pouco do modo como o tal de Sasuke havia lhe olhado mais cedo, parecia querer algo dela. Mas com toda a certeza, o rapaz que mais lhe assustava era o primo. Neji era distante e frio, ela via como todos no corredor desviavam quando ele passava, e agora, depois do que Tenten falou, a Hyuuga ficou com ainda mais medo. O problema é que ela não conseguia se inibir completamente perto dele, e ela que quase nunca falava demais acabava virando uma tremenda tagarela quando ele se aproximava. E Hinata não entendia o porquê dele modificar tanto assim sua personalidade.

A Hyuuga e a Mitisashi finalmente transpassaram toda a multidão e se depararam com o time de futebol. Naruto e Lee comemoravam com Sasuke sentado em seus ombros, o moreno por sua vez, não parecia nem um pouco feliz por estar ali, sendo aclamado. Os outros jogadores aplaudiam e gritavam animados pela vitória, á não ser Gaara e Neji, que se mantinham impassíveis.

Era somente mais uma vitória para Hyuuga Neji, nada que merecesse toda aquela comemoração. Ele suspirou exausto e retirou a camiseta, ouviu os assovios das lideres de torcida, mas não se importou, estava soado e precisava respirar. Correu os olhos perolados por todos os outros jogadores do time, viu Tenten puxar uma Hinata muito corada até eles, mas seus olhos pararam na figura ao seu lado. O olhar de Gaara era direto e penetrante e Neji, por mero acaso, olhou na direção em que os olhos verdes se dirigiam. Sorriu de lado. Ino retribuía o olhar do ex-namorado com a mesma intensidade, porém de culpa.

Hinata e Tenten se aproximaram, a Mitisashi logo foi irritar Naruto, dizendo o quanto ele parecia um pato correndo atrás da bola, algo que não ficou sem resposta. A Hyuuga sorriu divertida para os dois novos colegas e depois se virou. Queria parabenizar Neji, apesar de achar melhor não se meter mais com ele, não podia evitar.

- Hinata.

A garota estacou no mesmo lugar, seu coração gelou. Nunca havia ouvido aquela voz, mas sentia como se conhecesse o dono. Virou-se lentamente deparando-se com a imagem esculpida e talhada de Uchiha Sasuke. O moreno sorria de lado de modo malicioso, se deleitava ao ver as bochechas coradas de Hinata.

- Sasuke-san. – Ela acenou com a cabeça hesitante. Definitivamente não gostava do olhar dele. – Parabéns pelo... Pelo jogo. – Complementou ainda mais constrangida.

Sasuke abriu a boca para responder, porém um gritinho agudo se fez ouvir e logo a tal de Sakura já havia se enroscado em um dos braços do Uchiha apertando-o contra os seios pequenos. Os olhos verdes da menina brilhavam com certa adoração para Sasuke e não ficaram nada contentes em ver a Hyuuga.

- Hinata-chan. – Era, finalmente, uma voz conhecida e bem vinda.

E ela se virou agradecendo aos céus por se livrar das farpas que a garota dos cabelos cor de rosa lhe lançava. Viu a figura de Lee, ladeado por um irritado Naruto e uma vitoriosa Tenten e sorriu com ainda mais divertimento se esquecendo completamente da quão encabulada estava há cinco segundos.

- A gente vai sair pra comemorar. O que você acha de vir com a gente? – Lee perguntou animado, dando um sorriso amigável à garota de cabelos índigo.

- Neji-san vai também? – E no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca ela se arrependeu amargamente.

- Não. – O Hyuuga apareceu sorrateiro ao lado dela e ela levou a mão ao coração devido ao susto. – Eu não vou Hinata, mas eu te pego depois, para levá-la pra casa, ok?

- Tudo bem Neji-san. – E abaixou a cabeça constrangida e meio chateada por ele não estar indo. Mas depois, num outro impulso, ela o olhou, ficou na ponta dos pés e depositou um cálido beijo na bochecha alva do primo. – Parabéns pelo jogo.

E Hinata, Tenten, Lee e Naruto se perderam na multidão. Neji ficou estático, quem aquela garota pensava que era para fazer aquilo? Ele já não havia dito que a queria bem longe? Sacudiu a cabeça, era frustrante não poder prever o que a prima fazia, principalmente porque ele previa tudo.

Um par de olhos perolados se encheu de fúria ao notar a expressão boba de Neji, e talvez fosse melhor para Hyuuga Hanabi manter a irmã bem longe do primo. Não seria a primeira vez que ela manteria Hinata aonde quisesse.

(...)

A água descia gélida sobre seu corpo, relaxando-o. O vestiário já estava vazio, provavelmente todos haviam ido festejar mais aquela vitória. O que pra ele era uma grande perda de tempo.

Os dias de jogo na Ryuusei eram realmente os melhores, não só porque na maioria das vezes eles ganhavam as partidas, mas também porque as aulas eram adiadas por aquele dia, para comemoração ou descanso dos jogadores e da torcida.

Neji ouviu o barulho fraco da porta do vestiário se abrindo e então, apurou ainda mais os ouvidos. O leve estalar do sapato no chão não podia ser abafado pelo som da água caindo, e o Hyuuga de imediato já soube que se tratava de alguém que certamente não deveria estar ali.

Alguns minutos se passaram em que ambos se mantiveram em completo silêncio. Depois, os olhos perolados puderam definir uma silhueta cheia de curvas se aproximar do boxe transparente em que ele estava. Viu a mão feminina girar a breve maçaneta com cuidado e abrir lentamente a portinhola que separava ela de Neji.

O corpo esbelto era bem desenhado, e estava completamente nu. Não era muito avantajada nos seios, mas possuía pernas alucinantes. Neji ergueu o olhar impassível para o rosto da garota, os olhos verdes dela brilhavam cheios de malicia e nos lábios carmim havia um sorriso de escárnio, mas ao todo aquela face era bem bonita, principalmente emoldurada pelos cabelos róseos.

O Hyuuga ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionador, enquanto cruzava os braços sem se importar nenhum pouco de estar nu na frente dela, ou de olhá-la sem qualquer pudor.

- O que faz aqui? – Sua voz gélida não podia ser abafada pelo som da água que caia ao chão, mas a pergunta, por outro lado, foi abafada pelo riso irônico da garota. Porque ele sabia o que ela fazia ali.

Sakura, em apenas um passo, entrou pela portinhola do boxe, fechando-a a sua passagem, e abruptamente, empurrou o Hyuuga contra a parede fazendo-o descruzar os braços, e beijou-o com volúpia grudando ambos os corpos.

A Haruno nem de longe se comparava a Ino ou a Hanabi, mas se havia uma coisa que Neji apreciava nela era a rapidez. Fora com Sakura, há mais de sete anos, que ele perdera a virgindade. Talvez somente uma ou duas semanas depois do pai deixá-lo na casa do tio.

Ele se lembra tão bem da época, é até capaz de nunca esquecê-la. Foi somente um mês depois da morte de sua mãe que Hizashi decidiu mandá-lo para casa do irmão gêmeo. Lembrava-se do dia chuvoso na qual havia chegado á mansão Hyuuga, tinha apenas dez anos. Lembrava-se da governanta da mansão, uma mulher pouco bonita, mas com olhos e cabelos que chamavam muito a atenção. Lembrava-se também da pequena figura que seguia a governanta de um lado á outro. A pequena Haruno Sakura.

A garota, desde pequena, o irritava. Sakura, apesar de pobre, era muito mimada pela mãe, era uma das primeiras amiguinhas de Hanabi. Na época a prima menor tinha apenas sete anos, mas desde lá já tinha o sorriso débil e sensual pintado na face. Sakura, por sua vez, tinha onze, era poucos meses mais velha que Neji.

Ele se lembrava perfeitamente dos joguinhos que fazia com Sakura. Começaram só com joguinhos, mas Sakura já era madura para a idade que tinha, possuía uma cabeça completamente diferente. Enquanto o Hyuuga, depois do abandono do pai, já era praticamente um adulto. Não que isso justificasse a perda da infância pelas brincadeiras mais prazerosas. Não que algum dos dois se importasse com isso.

Neji deu um sorriso de canto em meio ao beijo, sentindo a mão de Sakura descer sorrateiramente pelo seu abdômen, indo de encontro a sua virilidade. Mas ela parou, faltando poucos centímetros para chegar ao destino. Os olhos verdes haviam notado o pequeno e desdenhoso sorriso de Neji.

- O que foi? – Perguntou numa voz que já beirava a irritação. Agora o Hyuuga havia lembrado porque detestava Sakura.

- Só lembrando.

Ela sorriu maliciosa e começou a descer os beijos pelo pescoço alvo em direção ao tórax talhado, indo e devorando com a boca o que a segundos sua mão iria acariciar.

Ela não mudava nunca. Ia direto ao ponto, como sempre. As brincadeiras com Sakura na mansão Hyuuga duraram até que Neji completasse 14 anos, depois disso, a mãe da garota, a governanta, foi acusada de roubo, o próprio Hiashi havia achado dinheiro no quarto delas. A mulher foi demitida, e Neji soube que cinco meses depois ela viera a falecer deixando a filha na nova casa na qual era empregada. A mansão Uchiha.

Mas isso era por cima dos panos. O Hyuuga sabia de outra explicação para aquilo, pois enquanto ele fazia 14 anos, a prima, Hanabi fazia 12, e entrava no mundo do prazer sendo guiada a todos os ápices pelo primo já bastante experiente. Sakura, naquela época, não era somente a única com quem ele mantinha relações sexuais, mas era, e sempre havia sido a mais próxima de Hanabi. E Hanabi sempre odiou dividir. O resto seria fácil, colocar o dinheiro no quarto da governanta não era nenhum desafio, fazer o pai procurá-lo então era quase como tirar doce de criança. Depois foi somente dar pêsames fingidos no velório da mulher que morreu de depressão. Sem qualquer tipo de dor. Sem qualquer tipo de culpa. Tanto para Hanabi que fez, quanto para Neji que sabia.

E ele sorriu ladino mais uma vez, sentindo os lábios macios e já tão conhecidos acariciarem seu membro num vai e vem alucinante. Até hoje ele ainda não se sentia culpado. Talvez nunca se sentisse.

Cansado dos joguinhos de Sakura, e já completamente ereto, ele puxou-a pelo ante braço, invertendo as posições. Grudou as costas femininas na parede gélida e se posicionou sinuosamente entre as pernas torneadas dela, as quais se ergueram sem hesitar em rodear a cintura masculina. Ela mal teve tempo de se ajeitar segurando os ombros largos dele, pois Neji foi fundo e forte, num movimento rápido e intenso. Ela ofegou uma ou duas vezes, tentando se segurar nele, sentindo as vibrações prazerosas que corriam desde o centro da cavidade úmida até os dedos dos pés.

Outra coisa que Neji não podia reclamar de Sakura é que ela era decidida, não que nem Temari, a Haruno sabia que não gostava do Hyuuga, era só prazer, e ainda assim não se importava. Agora a rosada dizia ter uma paixão avassaladora por Uchiha Sasuke, e conhecendo o moreno como Neji conhecia, ele também detestava aquela garota, mas também devia passar algumas noites com ela em sua mansão.

A Haruno finalmente havia conseguido abraçar o pescoço alvo de Neji, e enquanto ela lambia e beijava desde o lóbulo da orelha até o pescoço alvo, ele iniciava os movimentos de vai e vem. O mais fundo e lento que conseguia.

- Hyuuga... – A voz de Sakura saiu entrecortada de gemidos abafada pela água que ainda caia ao chão, mas foi tão perto da orelha que não havia como não ouvir. – Mais... Ahh... Rápido.

E obediente, ele aumentou a velocidade das entocadas, assim como a força que colocava no movimento de vai e vem. Sakura era incapaz de conter os gemidos gritantes que saiam de sua garganta ao ser perfurada daquela maneira. Sempre adorou o modo bruto de Neji, pois ela sentia dor, mas o prazer era maior ainda.

O Hyuuga sentiu quando Sakura começou a ter espasmos em suas mãos, ela já havia chegado ao ápice e para ele faltava muito pouco. Saiu de dentro dela pulsante, e em puro instinto a rosada se ajoelhou aos seus pés voltando a masturbá-lo com a boca e recebendo de uma única vez todo o desejo contido nele.

(...)

A chuva caia torrencial ao lado de fora da casa. Castigava as vidraças das janelas e também as portas. Mas o frio não era tanto quanto era há alguns dias atrás.

A risada calma e melodiosa ecoou pelas paredes da sala de jantar e Neji não pode evitar olhar para o tio analisando todas as ações do mesmo. Mas quanto mais olhava mais se surpreendia.

Depois de pegar a prima com Naruto, Tenten e Lee, eles voltaram para casa, e dessa vez Hinata pareceu entender que sua voz o desagradava, e então, seguiu silenciosa ao lado dele. Chegaram à mansão junto com Hanabi, e depois de um banho demorado, somente ele e Hinata haviam descido ao chamado para o jantar. Hanabi disse não estar muito disposta.

O fato que ocorreu em seguida, porém, foi novamente inusitado. Tão inusitado quanto o beijo na bochecha. Hinata havia chamado todos os empregados para se sentarem a mesa e comerem com eles, e para completo espanto de Neji, Hiashi permitiu a vontade da filha. E agora a mesa estava cheia, todas as cadeiras ocupadas, e todos se servindo da grande quantidade de comida que eles mesmos fizeram para somente quatro pessoas.

A filha mais velha de Hiashi por sua vez, carregava um bebê no colo, filho de uma das empregadas, e se divertia, sujando tanto a si quanto a criança enquanto tentava alimentá-la. E as gargalhadas dela ecoavam pelo lugar, junto com a do bebê, com alguns dos empregados, e com a de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Aquilo era mais do que assustador, em todos os sete anos em que passara naquela mansão, Hiashi nunca, nem sequer, pronunciou um sorriso, e agora, era só aquela garota ousada chegar e colocar um bebê no colo que a frieza praticamente se extinguia dos olhos do imponente homem. Hiashi estava mudando na concepção de Neji, e não para algo bom. Talvez a empresa da família não estivesse mais em boas mãos. Talvez fosse hora daquele velho sorridente se aposentar e ceder o lugar para alguém mais sério, mais competente. Como Hyuuga Neji.

(...)

Ele mudava incansavelmente o canal da televisão. Estava entediado e sem sono e na porcaria da TV à cabo só passavam filmes idiotas de romance forçado e de comédia medíocre. Neji suspirou derrotado e aborrecido, odiava não ter sono, mas desde alguns meses não havia mais conseguido dormir direito. Lee vivia apanhando por lhe dizer que aquilo era causado por peso na consciência, mas desde quando o Hyuuga ouviu o amigo? Nunca.

Ele apertou o botão de desligar no controle remoto com força desnecessária, vencido, finalmente, pela irritação e optando por ii TENTAR dormir. Era melhor do que ver filmes idiotas na televisão.

Suspirou ao começar a subir as escadas em direção aos corredores para os quartos. Os empregados já haviam ido dormir a algum tempo, e o tio ainda não havia voltado de uma reunião na qual fora chamado com urgência. Uma chuva torrencial ainda abatia toda a mansão, desde a hora em que começou não havia mais parado, nem sequer diminuído.

Deu passos lentos pelo corredor escuro, iluminado vez ou outra, por um raio que cortava o céu e emitia luz pela janela. Estava distraído, sentindo o aborrecimento de minutos atrás se esvair em ondas de cansaço pelo seu corpo.

**Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once,  
In a lullaby. **

_(Algum lugar além do arco-íris, Caminho acima. Tem uma terra de que eu ouvi uma vez, Numa canção de ninar.)_

Estacou no ato, ficando completamente imóvel. Virou-se lentamente para o lado, olhando para a porta entreaberta de um dos quartos principais da mansão. Aquela voz era tão melódica e suave que o inebriou quase no mesmo instante em que se fez ouvir. De quem seria aquele tom afinado? No fundo ele tinha certeza de quem era.

**Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true. **  
(_Algum lugar além do arco-íris, O céu é azul. E os sonhos que você se atreve a sonhar Se tornaram realidade.)_

Aquela musica. Ele conhecia aquela musica, mas há quanto tempo já não a ouvia mais. Desde... Desde á sete anos, quando sua mãe parou de cantar pra sempre. Era a famosa canção do musical "O Mágico de OZ", pode ser inacreditável, mas era o filme preferido de Neji quando ele era menor, quando ele ainda era capaz de acreditar em lugares como OZ.

**Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me...**_  
(Um dia eu desejarei a uma estrela e acordarei onde as nuvens são distantes atrás de mim...)_

Neji se aproximou da porta entreaberta com cautela e suavidade, se espreitando nas sombras do corredor até chegar ao seu destino. Visualizou pelo filete aberto uma garota, de longos cabelos índigos, ela estava de costas para ele, sentada na penteadeira marfim do quarto, penteando as longas madeixas azuladas, deixando-as ainda mais macias do que pareciam ser. Pelo espelho o Hyuuga podia visualizar os olhos fechados da prima, enquanto ela sentia a musica, que nascia no seu coração e fluía pelos seus lábios róseos como água em cachoeira. E mais do que nunca ele se sentiu extasiado.

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Way above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me... **_  
(Onde problemas têm gosto de bala de limão, Acima das chaminés É aonde você irá me encontrar.)_

Extasiado com a paixão que a prima colocava em cada palavra singela da musica que para alguns não fazia sequer sentido, mas para outros, para os que conheciam OZ, a maravilhosa cidade dos sonhos, eram as palavras mais belas já cantadas. E foi até estranho sentir o leve calor que inundou seu peito, por Kami-sama, fazia milênios que não sentia aquilo. Aquela vontade infinita de sonhar.

**Somewhere...  
Over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly,  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then oh why can't I? **  
_(Algum lugar... Além do arco-íris Pássaros azuis voam, Pássaros voam além do arco-íris Por que então, Oh, porque eu não posso?)_

Parecia até uma criança de novo, que tinha sua mãe de volta e se acalentava com ela. Talvez agora ele realmente pudesse dormir, talvez até sonhar. Ou talvez Lee estivesse certo e ele não merecesse aqueles dois privilégios. Talvez Hinata sonhasse todas as noites.

Neji balançou a cabeça com força, o que era aquilo afinal de contas? Estava sentindo compaixão de novo? Daqui a pouco só faltava ele sorrir como o tio e doar dinheiro aos pobres. Aquela seqüência de pensamentos havia sido mais do que estranha pra ele, nunca em sua vida sentiu culpa por algo que fez, nunca voltou atrás, e porque agora, só por causa de uma musica que lhe lembrava a mãe, ele iria mudar todo o frio estilo de vida que levava? Talvez se adaptar á Hinata não fosse uma boa coisa.

**If all those little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow...  
Why .. oh .. why .. can't I?**

_(Se todos aqueles pequenos pássaros azuis voam Além do arco-íris, Por que... Oh... Por que... Eu não posso?)_

A voz de Hinata foi morrendo à medida que Neji se aproximava de seu próprio quarto. A culpa ainda o assomava, uma culpa inexplicável pelas coisas ruins e prejudiciais que ele fez ou deixou de fazer. Talvez fosse daquela forma que Ino se sentia quando dormia com ele pensando em Gaara. Talvez fosse exatamente aquele sentimento que assomou o corpo de Sakura quando a própria mãe julgou que fosse ela a ladra dos Hyuuga, talvez Sakura ainda se culpasse pela morte da mãe. Era tantos talvez, e somente um por que. Se aquilo era tão ruim, porque Sakura e Ino não paravam? Porque continuavam sempre com aqueles joguinhos que ele propunha se era para se sentirem como um lixo depois? Ele não conseguia entender.

Sua mão girou a maçaneta da porta do quarto e Neji entrou ainda absorto em meio a tantas perguntas, a tanta culpa. Mas uma voz sensual, seguida de uma respiração próxima ao seu pescoço fez-lo esquecer-se completamente de tudo o que havia pensado.

- Você demorou. Achei que ia ter que brincar sozinha.

Culpa? Hyuuga Neji nunca se sentiu culpado e o sorriso ladino e malicioso que lhe pintavam os lábios naquele momento comprovavam isso.

- Hanabi.


	4. Mudanças

**3° Capitulo: Mudanças!**

O sorriso débil mais uma vez contornava os lábios avermelhados de Hanabi enquanto ela pescava suas roupas no chão do quarto do primo, completamente satisfeita. Neji, por sua vez, estava ainda deitado na cama, os braços cruzados atrás do pescoço enquanto os olhos cor de perola miravam o teto com seriedade.

- Hanabi? – A voz fria quebrou o silêncio, e confusa pelo chamado que nunca vinha depois da transa, ela apagou o sorriso do rosto e olhou-o inquiridora, esperando o que quer que Neji tivesse para lhe dizer. – O que tem entre você e Hinata?

Um raio cortou o céu e iluminou o quarto e o Hyuuga sempre atento pode ver o filete de susto escorrer pelos olhos da prima, exatamente iguais aos seus. Ele vinha tentado achar uma resposta para aquela pergunta o dia anterior inteiro, mas nada lhe vinha em mente e ele odiava não ter respostas. Estava mais do que na hora da prima mais nova dizer alguma coisa. Contar a verdade pra variar.

Mas Hanabi, ainda meio estática olhava apavorada para Neji, como se ele tivesse acabado de dilacerar um filhote na sua frente e estivesse prestes a comer os pedaços nojentos de carne. Não lhe vinha resposta, também, o que ela poderia responder naquela situação? Era, no mínimo, assustador ser colocada contra a parede.

- E... Eu e... Tenho que ir. – E com isso, sem nem mesmo colocar as roupas ela saiu porta afora como um tufão indo diretamente para o quarto.

Neji suspirou frustrado, que merda de segredo era aquele daquelas malditas irmãs herdeiras?

(...)

Ela fechou o armário com apreensão, seus olhos cor de perolas se mostravam preocupados. Neji tinha saído cedo da mansão e seu pai pediu a um chofer que a levasse até a escola. Será que o primo havia ficado muito bravo com o beijo que nem sequer queria olhar pra ela? Suspirou triste se lamentando por ter feito aquilo.

- Hinata-chan. Ohayo.

A voz alegre e descontraída atrás de si, ela conhecia bem. Era a mesma voz que irritava a Mitisashi e que mesmo assim a morena gostava de ouvir. Hinata se virou com um sorriso singelo e respondeu ao cumprimento.

- Ohayo Naruto-kun.

- Ué. – O loiro olhou a volta da garota enquanto coçava a nuca e então perguntou: - Onde está o Neji? Ele não veio com você?

E Hinata sentiu o estomago afundar ainda mais em preocupação. Não havia visto o primo desde que chegou a escola, e pelo que parecia Naruto também não. Talvez ele realmente estivesse evitando-a. Era meio triste, mas era melhor pensar isso do que imaginar que alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido com o primo enquanto ele caminhava até o colégio. Ela só queria que ele estivesse bem.

- Não. Saiu antes de eu acordar. – Respondeu ela simplesmente andando pelo corredor cheio da Ryuusei, ladeada pelo loiro que, por vezes, arrancava suspiros e risadinhas de algumas garotas. – Estou meio preocupada.

- Não fique. – O loiro sorriu acolhedor e Hinata se iluminou com a luz dele, retribuindo o sorriso. – O Neji tem dessas coisas. Às vezes ele só chega na segunda aula. O Lee diz que é a reflexão da juventude.

Hinata riu sendo acompanhado por Naruto. Igual ao loiro, ela descobriu, Lee também tinha uma espécie de aura brilhante. Ambos eram muito alegres e extrovertidos, havia sido muito prazeroso quando no dia anterior eles almoçaram juntos para comemorar. Pois tanto o loiro quanto o moreno fizeram o restaurante inteiro dar risada.

- Hinata, Ohayo.

A voz vinha detrás deles. Outra voz que a Hyuuga já marcara em mente. Era Tenten abrindo espaço pelas pessoas e indo na direção dos dois. Hinata não pode evitar dar uma olhada em Naruto, vendo-o sorrir de lado observando atentamente a garota de marias-chiquinhas se aproximar. Hinata sorriu também e então olhou de novo para a amiga.

- Ohayo Tenten-chan. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso ao qual foi retribuída pela Mitisashi, porém o sorriso da morena desapareceu ao olhar o acompanhante de Hinata.

- Naruto? – A morena parecia um pouco pasma ao ver o loiro passar um de seus braços por sobre os ombros de uma corada Hyuuga.

- Oi pra você também Tenten. – O sorriso dele era enviesado, como se gostasse da cara meio irritada meio assustada da Mitisashi.

Enquanto os olhos azuis e os olhos chocolates se miravam em um mudo desafio, Hinata a cada segundo ficava ainda mais desconfortável por estar ali no meio, entre eles. Se sentia uma intrusa, que só chegava nas histórias para atrapalhar o casal principal. Porque era obvio para a Hyuuga que Naruto e Tenten tinham alguma coisa, por mais que eles achassem que não.

- Ohayo Naruto, Tenten, Hinata-chan.

E foi com puro alivio que os olhos perolados visualizaram Lee se aproximar para cumprimentá-los e dissipar, de vez, o clima de tensão entre Naruto e Tenten, que agora se ignoravam displicentemente. Hinata sorriu ainda mais aliviada quando o sinal tocou, sua primeira aula na Ryuusei era de literatura, com um professor chamado Kakashi. Seria bom esquecer um pouco esse começo estressante que havia tido no colégio lendo uns bons poemas. Quem sabe Shakespeare?

(...)

O sinal do intervalo tocou e os alunos começaram a deixar as salas de aula para seguirem em direção ao refeitório. Hinata seguia o fluxo da multidão enquanto os gritos da professora de matemática, Anko, ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Tenten seguia ao seu lado conversando banalidades, era como se já houvesse esquecido completamente a cena daquela manhã.

Apesar de Hinata tentar se concentrar ao que a Mitisashi falava sobre as lideres de torcida, ela não conseguia. Ainda estava um pouco preocupada com Neji, que ainda não havia visto no colégio. Lee havia falado que o primo já tinha chego, então porque ele não aparecia em lugar algum? Talvez fosse só paranóia da Hyuuga, mas ela não conseguia parar de pensar que ele estivesse evitando-a.

Suspirou meio tremula, amedrontada por ter feito o primo se afastar de si mesma. Sua alto-estima que havia surgido como mágica quando o encontrou no cemitério se dissipava do mesmo modo rápido na qual havia aparecido.

- E aquela saia curta que vai até o umbigo. Pra falar a verdade, eu até gosto da Ino, ela não se arrasta aos pés da Hanabi, mas pode ser tão fútil e irritante quanto ela. – A Hyuuga voltou á conversa quando ouviu o nome da irmã, e dessa vez decidiu prestar atenção. – Ela e o Gaara terminaram há alguns dias, o que é uma pena, porque o Gaara ficou ainda mais introvertido do que antes e...

- Gaara é aquele ruivo do jogo de ontem? – Hinata nem sentiu quando a pergunta lhe escapou pelos lábios, quando deu por si, já havia perguntado.

- Esse mesmo. Ele não é de falar muito e a Ino é uma tremenda tagarela. Pra falar a verdade eles formavam um casal bonito. Nem sei por que terminaram.

A conversa morreu quando elas entraram pelas portas brancas do refeitório apinhado de gente. As duas se dirigiram até a merendeira, pegaram uma bandeja de cada e então se sentaram á mesa. Tenten fez companhia á Hinata, os meninos sobreviveriam sem ela por um intervalo. Não teria com o que se preocupar. E a Hyuuga, mais do que nunca, precisava de alguém com ela.

(...)

Não havia acordado muito bem naquela manhã. A pergunta de Neji ainda vagava em sua mente e ela já sabia milhões de respostas que nunca daria a ele. Esperava que a tola de sua irmã mais velha também nunca desse. Hinata já sabia do que ela era capaz, mas parecia que a irmãzinha havia ganhado um pouco de confiança na Itália, e isso com certeza era um problema. Como se Hanabi já não tivesse problemas suficientes.

Ela terminou de passar o gloss transparente nos lábios e então se levantou de sua carteira. Fazia cinco minutos que terminará a redação estúpida sobre drogas e precisava urgentemente ir ao banheiro. Dirigiu-se até a professora Kurenai e entregou-lhe sua folha de papel perfumada.

- Posso ir ao banheiro? – Não era realmente uma pergunta. Havia terminado o trabalho, sairia da sala de aula de qualquer jeito. A professora deixando, ou não.

- Claro Hanabi-chan. – E o sorriso amável da professora surgiu nos lábios carmesins. Todos sabiam que a menina Hyuuga era a preferida da professora, não havia nada que Hanabi pedisse que Kurenai não dissesse sim com um sorriso no rosto. Não era uma novidade também, Hanabi ser a primeira a terminar uma redação, como também não era de agora que ela tirava um dez sem nem sequer se esforçar. Com Neji era a mesma coisa.

Hanabi retribuiu o sorriso amável e saiu da sala no seu rebolado natural e definido como sexy por todos que a observavam. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, porém, seu sorriso ficou enviesado, ladino. A transformação que sempre ocorria quando ninguém olhava.

Massageou as têmporas com cara de poucos amigos. Odiava estar com dor de cabeça. Mal conseguira dormir a noite e havia saído muito cedo de casa. _O que tem entre você e Hinata? _Que droga, ela precisava esquecer aquilo, era mais do que urgente.

O barulho dos seus saltos ecoava pelo corredor silencioso e não demorou muito pra que ela avistasse a porta do banheiro feminino, porém foi na porta ao lado, no banheiro masculino, que ela entrou. Sem qualquer cerimônia, sem se importar com o que ia encontrar lá dentro. Simplesmente entrou, porque ela sabia o que a esperava.

- Hanabi. Demorou hein?

O garoto tinha a mesma idade dela. Estava sentado na pia do banheiro, um cigarro de maconha entre os dedos da mão esquerda. Sua roupa era desalinhada, seu sorriso era brilhante e bonito, na verdade, todo ele era bonito. Os cabelos levemente arrepiados e castanhos, igual aos olhos.

A garota sorriu debilmente e trancou a porta atrás de si. Andou felinamente até o garoto na pia se encaixando com perfeição entre as pernas dele. Pegou o cigarro dele e deu uma tragada profunda, soltando a fumaça no rosto do moreno que nem sequer piscou, apenas se manteve com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, vendo-a tragar mais uma vez antes de falar.

- Não seja chato Konohamaru. Eu poderia não ter vindo.

- Não... Você viria de qualquer jeito. – Ele desafiou o olhar presunçoso dela, totalmente perdido nos olhos perolados da garota. Ah, como ele amava aqueles olhos. – Você não agüenta ficar sem seu baseado matinal.

E ela gargalhou, jogando a cabeça pra trás, com uma mão segurando a coxa dele e a outra levando mais uma vez o cigarro para os lábios. Por Kami-sama, Konohamaru não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto ela era linda. Tudo que ela fazia era tão sensual, tão coreografado. E ao mesmo tempo tão deliciosamente perigoso.

- Você tem razão. Eu não conseguiria. – Disse ela na voz sexy, parando de rir, mas deixando o sorriso débil permanecer em seus lábios, enquanto ela se aproximava mais do garoto. Mesclando seu hálito com o dele. – Quanto tempo falta para o intervalo? – Era um sussurro rouco. Fez Konohamaru tremer levemente e ela sorrir ainda mais. Adorava as sensações que podia causar em um homem.

- Meia hora. – Respondeu ele, intercalando olhares entre os olhos fascinantes e a boca terrivelmente tentadora da Hyuuga.

- Perfeito.

E os lábios dela se chocaram com os dele, num beijo avassalador e perdidamente gostoso. Hanabi largou o cigarro na pia, e se apoiou nele, segurando-se nas coxas torneadas pelo futebol. Konohamaru, por sua vez, segurava os lados do rosto dela, guiando-a no beijo, tentando trazê-la para ainda mais perto.

Foi em puro êxtase que ele sentiu as mãos ágeis da garota deslizar de sua coxa para seu membro, por cima da calça social do uniforme. Ela abria lentamente o botão e o zíper, enquanto mordia os lábios do rapaz, que soltou um suspiro de frustração ao vê-la jogar. Ela adorava jogar. Tocava nele como se fosse sem querer e quando ele se excitava com alguma coisa, demonstrando em suspiros ou gemidos baixos ela ria. Ria durante o beijo, como se o que ele sentisse fosse engraçado, como se fosse algo que não precisasse valorizar. Era sempre assim.

- O que foi Sarutobi? – Ela perguntou sedutora em sua orelha, mordendo o lóbulo calmamente, numa mordiscada leve, fazendo-o engolir em seco. – Porque você não me toca? Eu sou demais pra você?

E como sempre ele cedia aos encantos dela, completamente manipulável. Ele desceu da pia num pulo rápido, e segurando-a pelas nádegas inverteu as posições. Agora era ela que o abrigava entre as pernas. E ela riu enquanto ele beijava-lhe o pescoço e o colo, abrindo com destreza os botões da camiseta escolar para que também pudesse beijar e aproveitar dos seios. Hanabi se escorava no espelho do banheiro, as mãos deixando marcas de dedos no metal.

Foi com prazer que ele visualizou o sutiã meia-taça vermelho sangue dela em puro contraste com a pele pálida. Ela riu com a admiração que ele lhe concedia, e então o puxou pela cabeça, para que ele voltasse a beijá-la. E foi o que ele fez, sempre obediente. Sugou-lhe os lábios carnudos deixando-os inchados e desceu os beijos novamente, pelo pescoço e pelo colo, suas mãos experientes correram para o fecho do sutiã, e logo ele mordeu e chupou os seios deliciosos também, sempre a ouvindo rir debilmente.

As mãos dela se desapoiaram do espelho e foram rápidas em abaixar a calça já aberta, juntamente com a cueca negra que escondia um membro semi ereto. Ela então iniciou uma masturbação manual, com movimentos, de vai e vem, lentos, numa tortura, e não demorou muito para que ele ficasse completamente ativo. Hanabi, então, com destreza, tirou do bolso de sua saia o pacotinho quadrado, abriu-o com os dentes e enfiou delicadamente a camisinha em Konohamaru. Rindo débil quando ele arfou ao senti-la beliscar de leve a cabeça do pênis.

- Porque você não entra de vez? – Ela perguntou novamente na orelha dele, enquanto beijava-o na bochecha e no pescoço másculo. – Vamos. Eu quero você dentro de mim.

E de pronto o garoto tirou a calcinha molhada dela, deslizando pelas pernas longas. Ergueu a mini-saia segurando-a pelas nádegas, aproximando os dois pontos sensíveis e vendo-a se apoiar novamente no espelho. Ele entrou com calma, deslizando para dentro da cavidade úmida e quente, sentindo-a apertar em torno de si. Ele beijou o pescoço alvo quando ela jogou novamente a cabeça para trás, absorvendo a sensação de êxtase do momento.

E os movimentos se iniciaram, ele saia completamente dela e toda vez voltava com uma entocada mais forte do que a anterior. Hanabi ria entre gemidos sôfregos, mexendo os quadris num rebolado alucinante, dando mais movimento ao sexo.

Konohamaru por sua vez mordia os lábios sem querer suspirar das sensações deliciosas que ela lhe causava, mas não conseguia, por mais que tentasse. Ela era pior que o cigarro de maconha, havia entrado completamente em seu sangue e ele não podia e não queria dizer não pra ela. Estava mais do que óbvio para ele que Hanabi era uma peça importante em sua vida, ele nunca negou isso. Por ela, ele pararia de fumar, não olharia nunca mais para outra garota, nunca mais colocaria uma gota de álcool sequer na boca. Mas ele era somente outro brinquedo da Hyuuga. E era ali que doía.

- Mais forte! – Ela gemeu enquanto era empurrada com mais força no espelho. Sentia-o completamente dentro de si, pulsante e duro, indo e voltando como ela mandou que ele fizesse. Cada vez mais forte e mais rápido. – Para.

E ele parou, suando tanto quanto ela, sem entender. Ainda permanecia dentro de Hanabi enquanto ela piscava os olhos e fazia ressurgir em sua face ainda insatisfeita o sorriso débil. Haviam chegado tão perto. O coração de ambos estava acelerado, e foi sem entender que ele a viu pegar novamente o cigarro na pia e tragar, soltando uma longa baforada.

- Deita no chão, Konohamaru.

E foi o que ele fez, sem nem sequer questionar. Ele saiu dela ouvindo-a vibrar levemente com o movimento, e deitou-se no chão do banheiro, enquanto ela se levantava da pia e se colocava em cima dele. Sua boca inchada a centímetros do membro ereto e pulsante, na qual ela tirou com facilidade a camisinha úmida, jogando-a em qualquer canto do banheiro, enquanto sua cavidade completamente molhada e sensível estava a centímetros da boca de Konohamaru, que entendeu a jogada e segurou-a pelas coxas. Era o famoso 69.

E sem dizer mais nada, Hanabi chupou, mordeu e lambeu o membro ereto, na masturbação oral. E Konohamaru, por sua vez, afundava a língua na cavidade, molhando-a ainda mais, beijando toda a extensão do que antes era o seu abrigo.

Hanabi rebolava na língua de Konohamaru. Com toda a certeza era aquela a parte que mais gostava dele. A língua. O ápice dele veio primeiro, e ela bebeu com voracidade o liquido quente, arranhando as pernas dele enquanto ele ainda infiltrava-se com a boca.

E mais uma vez ela se afastou, antes de chegar ao seu orgasmo. E mudou novamente a posição. Agora ela estava sentada sobre a cabeça dele, massageando os próprios seios, enquanto ele entrava mais uma vez em jogo, com a língua e com os dedos da mão.

Ele abriu-a com força e beijou profundamente a cavidade, sentindo-a ter espasmos nada contidos em sua boca. E ela sorriu, sentindo as ondas elétricas de prazer atravessar todo o seu corpo. E quando não restou mais nada, a não ser a exaustão, ela se levantou de cima dele, indo pegar a calcinha, enquanto ele também se levantava, subindo a cueca e fechando a calça social.

Hanabi ainda deu uma forte tragada no cigarro de maconha, antes de devolvê-lo a Konohamaru, que observava a menina, sério. Não tinha mais porque sorrir, ele sabia o que aconteceria agora. Ela sairia do banheiro como se nada houvesse acontecido e não se dirigiria mais a ele o resto da manha no colégio, e só voltariam a se ver quando ela decidisse que queria. Talvez só daqui á uma semana. Ou duas. E doía mais do que nunca estar consciente de que ela não precisava tanto dele, quanto o contrário. E como ele invejava Neji por isso.

A Hyuuga saiu do banheiro assim que terminou de se ajeitar no espelho, ainda com o sorriso débil, já havia conseguido seu intuito. A dor de cabeça passara e a pergunta de Neji já havia sido esquecida. Estava tudo perfeito novamente. E ela sentiu vontade até de cantarolar enquanto seguia na direção do refeitório. O sinal já estava tocando e logo ela estava na multidão.

- Hanabi-chan. Espera.

Uma ruiva e uma garota de cabelos azulados se aproximaram da Hyuuga, com sorrisos igualmente presunçosos na face. Hanabi acenou para suas duas melhores amigas. Konan e Tayuya.

- A onde você estava? – Foi a pergunta de Konan, a menina de cabelos azulados, enquanto voltavam a andar pelo corredor apinhado de gente com seus rebolados idênticos que atraiam a atenção masculina. – Kurenai estava preocupada por você não ter voltado do banheiro.

- Eu tinha perdido meu batom. – Era a única resposta que receberiam. Mas as duas garotas conheciam Hanabi o suficiente para saber o que aquilo significava. Sexo e drogas.

Elas entraram no refeitório, pegaram suas bandejas e furaram a fila da comida sem ninguém que as impedisse, afinal os garotos abriam passagem para as três meninas bonitas, enquanto as garotas não reclamavam, sempre puxando o saco e tentando entrar naquele grupo descolado.

Hanabi olhou em volta, todas as mesas ocupadas. Teriam que obrigar alguém a ceder lugar, porém, antes de sentenciar sua decisão às amigas, ela avistou o garoto impassível, bebendo um suco qualquer. Era Neji, acompanhado somente de Lee, Sasuke e Gaara. Talvez sua irmã tivesse se perdido no meio do caminho. Era melhor mesmo que ela soubesse o seu lugar, senão Hanabi teria que lhe dar uma lição.

- Vamos sentar com os garotos. – Declarou. E as três se dirigiram estonteantes até os meninos, pedindo licença e sentando-se sem nem mesmo receber uma resposta.

De um lado estava Tayuya, Konan, Sasuke e Gaara, e do outro, Lee, Neji e Hanabi, com uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Não demorou muito e uma conversa banal se instalou na mesa, entre Tayuya, Konan, Hanabi, Lee, e algumas vezes, Sasuke, que soltava um ou outro comentário debochado.

Hanabi estava absorta na conversa, mas seus olhos, tão ágeis quanto os de Neji, visualizavam tudo a volta. Viram com certo ódio, a irmã e Tenten entrarem pela porta do refeitório, como também viu com algum prazer a loiríssima Yamanaka Ino, procurando um lugar para se sentar.

- Ino! – Ela chamou e logo os olhos azuis se encontraram com os perolados. – Senta aqui. – A Hyuuga completou apontando a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. E enquanto Ino vinha até a mesa, os olhos cor de perola visualizavam a figura impassível de Gaara ficar estática, como se parasse até de respirar.

- Ohayo Hanabi-chan. – Disse a loira colocando a bandeja na mesa e se sentando, e somente ai notando quem estava ali com Hanabi. Sorriu amigável, para Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Konan, Tayuya e... – Gaara?! – Foi um sussurro rouco e assustado e logo a tensão pairou por sobre a mesa.

Os primos Hyuuga's se mantinham analisando a postura da loira e do ruivo, Hanabi cheia de divertimento e Neji sempre impassível. Ele sabia o que Hanabi estava fazendo, mas preferiu não se meter, voltando a dar atenção á comida em sua bandeja que Lee lhe trouxera.

- Ino, você está muito bonita hoje. – Foi Hanabi que quebrou o gelo, falando com um sorriso afável, como se não tivesse notado o crescente desconforto da animadora de torcida e do jogador de futebol. – Não é mesmo Gaara?

E o ruivo se espantou ao ouvir seu nome, havia estado concentrado demais olhando a loira á sua frente revirar a comida. Sasuke soltou um risinho baixo, enquanto Lee olhava apavorado de Konan para Tayuya, que pareciam tão assustadas quanto ele. Apenas Neji mantinha-se calado e sem reação.

- Ah... Eu... – Ino olhava em choque de Gaara para Hanabi, e depois seus olhos suplicaram na direção de Neji. Mas este fingiu nem conhecê-la, então ela teve que bolar alguma coisa de ultima hora. – Eu esqueci meu suco. – E já se levantava para sair dali o mais rápido possível, porém Hanabi segurou-a fazendo-a voltar a sentar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou pegar pra você.

E a morena saiu da mesa, o sorriso divertido pintando os lábios, na caminhada até a merendeira. Ah, como ela se divertia. Ino estava merecendo aquilo há muito tempo. Desde quando aquela loira anoréxica pensava que podia se inscrever para ser líder de torcida? A líder era Hanabi e sempre havia sido. Ino não tinha o direito nem de tentar pegar o seu lugar.

E como a vingança era doce. Primeiro separar a loira do grande 'amor' da vida dela, o ruivo idiota caiu tão fácil. Transou com Hanabi e depois foi somente deixá-lo com um pouco de dor na consciência para que ele não fizesse mais 'mal' a Ino e se separasse dela. Foi quase como mandar Konohamaru se ajoelhar no milho, fácil e atendido prontamente. Mal sabia Gaara que Ino tentara até suicídio por causa dele, ah, mas Hanabi não deixou, a loira não podia morrer antes de se sentir bem suja. E fazê-la passar por aquele desconforto fazia parte disso. Mas a próxima parte seria ainda melhor, com certeza...

Os pensamentos de Hanabi, porém, se desvaneceram ao sentir alguém trombar com ela, fazendo-a cair no chão, com um peso por cima.

- IDIOTA. – Gritou chamando a atenção de todo o refeitório. – SAI DE CIMA DE MIM.

- Des... Desculpa. – Disse uma voz cálida e nervosa enquanto se levantava e ajudava Hanabi a se levantar, e foi assim que dois pares de olhos perolados se encontraram. Duas irmãs. Apesar de tudo.

Enquanto as duas se encaravam um silêncio abrasador inundou o refeitório. Todos olhavam atentos ao que se seguiria. Eles sabiam como Hanabi reagia a esse tipo de coisa, mas aquela garota, a menina nova na Ryuusei, dela, eles não faziam idéia do que esperar. Mas esperavam. Afinal, era mais do que óbvio que ela era Hyuuga.

Hanabi olhava a expressão meio atordoada e meio tímida de Hinata, analisando tudo. Estava claro que a irmã mais velha não gostava de todos os holofotes em cima de si. Talvez estivesse apreensiva, com medo da irmã menor, do que Hanabi faria. E a Hyuuga de 15 anos sorriu de lado, um sorriso calmo e doce, um sorriso que fez Hinata sentir um arrepio nada bom.

- Você está bem, irmãzinha?

Aquela pergunta era realmente uma surpresa. Tão surpreendente que não foi somente Hinata a arregalar os olhos em espanto e confusão. Agora todo o colégio sabia que aquelas duas garotas eram irmãs, e também já tinham a certeza de que Hinata era Hyuuga.

- Estou. – Respondeu a garota de 16 anos, sua voz fina fraquejou, mas Hinata se recusou permanentemente a gaguejar. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de mostrar o quanto era fraca na frente de toda a escola. Na frente da irmã. Mas talvez Hanabi já soubesse disso, pois apesar de seu sorriso sereno, seus olhos brilhavam numa malicia que só Hinata conseguia enxergar. Afinal, ela era uma Hyuuga, e não é preciso dizer que os Hyuuga's são grandes observadores.

- Ainda bem. – Hanabi suspirou aliviada, indo abraçar a irmã levemente, aproveitando a proximidade para apertar com força Hinata, que agora estava completamente apavorada com aquelas atitudes. – Do jeito que você é frágil, pensei que poderia ter se machucado. E nenhuma de nós duas gostaria disso, não é? A pobre Hinata sempre tão delicada. Tão fácil de quebrar.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, levemente, ainda envolvida no abraço da irmã. As duas possuíam a mesma altura, os mesmos olhos, os cabelos igualmente lisos, porém de cores diferentes. Mas a diferença das duas ia além da cor do cabelo. O rosto de Hanabi era emoldurado, forte, decidido e ao mesmo tempo de uma delicadeza marota e sensual. O rosto de Hinata por sua vez era desenhado, traços finos e frágeis, gentis, com uma beleza, não avassaladora, mas intocável, ao contrário da irmã.

- Você parece tensa. – Hanabi voltou a sussurrar sentindo o enrijecimento da outra. – Tem medo de ficar nos meus braços? Tem medo que eu te faça algum... Mal? – Hinata estremeceu, sentindo os olhos pinicarem. Todos olhavam a cena que se seguia. – Minha irmã, nós estamos á sete anos separadas, sete longos anos sem se ver e você ainda tem medo de mim. – Não foi exatamente uma pergunta. – Pobre Hinata, sempre tão quietinha e intocável. Sempre tão... Estranha. – Hinata empalidecia a cada palavra. Hanabi se afastou da irmã, ainda sorrindo, e continuou com seu discurso em alto e bom som. – Aliás, isso me faz lembrar o porquê de você ter sido excluída da família. Você se lembra Hinata? O motivo de ter ido pra Roma? Ah... Porque eu me lembro como se fosse ontem...

- PARA! – Hinata gritou assustada e envergonhada, todos olhavam pra ela horrorizados e curiosos. A garota levou às mãos a boca num instinto, tentando conter a calamidade que seria se Hanabi dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hinata? – A voz era sofrida e parecia quase tremula, não havia um sequer que não sentisse a dor da Hyuuga mais nova ao ver a irmã tentar se afastar. – Hinata, por favor. Qual é o problema minha irmã? Eu só estava tentando ajudar. – E foi com ainda mais horror que todos presenciaram as lagrimas rolarem dos olhos de Hanabi. – Eu não queria... Eu não...

Mas antes que pudesse continuar com aquilo, Hinata já havia corrido atravessando a multidão em direção á porta do refeitório. Correu antes que qualquer um pudesse ver as lagrimas que também escorriam por seu rosto. Correu antes que Hanabi aumentasse ainda mais aquela cena. Correu o máximo que pode, porém ainda assim pode ouvir o comentário da irmã, algo como "Ela não tem culpa, sempre teve problemas com afeto. Por isso papai mandou-a para Roma, para que melhorasse. Mas acho que o processo é lento."

(...)

Neji suspirou entediado ao ver Hanabi se levantar para pegar o suco de Ino. A tensão continuava grande na mesa, a Yamanaka e o Sabaku se olhavam envergonhados e irritados, sem saberem o que fazer ou dizer. A situação era tão constrangedora que nem Lee conseguia pensar em algo para aplacar a áurea ruim dali.

Mas não foi preciso inventar desculpas, logo um silêncio arrebatador preencheu todo o refeitório, como se de repente o som tivesse se extinguido. Os olhos perolados então, como sempre, foram ágeis e percorreram todo o salão, encontrando um amontoado de gente em volta de algo. Sem sair da cadeira, ele divisou por entre as pessoas longos fios negros azulados, e num impulso, fechou as mãos em punhos cerrados com força.

Levantou-se rápido da mesa e seguiu á longas passadas em direção ao tumulto, sentindo Lee seguir em seu encalço. Não foi necessário empurrar para abrir espaço, pois quando ele se aproximou as pessoas logo se afastaram, talvez por medo ou por respeito, aquilo não lhe importava.

Chegou á tempo de ver Hinata gritar com Hanabi e ouviu com desprazer tudo o que a prima mais nova havia dito sobre a falta de afeto. Estava estático, as mãos ainda fechadas em punho. Hinata correra e agora Hanabi chorava nos braços das amigas, pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento da irmã. A mente de Neji trabalhou rápido, afinal, ele conhecia Hanabi tempo suficiente e nunca havia visto-a chorar, Hinata por sua vez, ele não conseguia entender.

O torpor do Hyuuga só se dissipou quando Tenten irrompeu no meio da multidão que comentava a cena e agarrou Hanabi com uma puxada brusca no colarinho da camisa escolar.

- Porque você fez isso, hein? – E todos fizeram silêncio de novo, visualizando o horror na íris perolada da garota de cabelos castanhos. Tenten parecia extremamente brava quando chacoalhou Hanabi tentando fazê-la falar. – HEIN?

- Neji? – Lee sussurrou ao seu lado e ele desviou os olhos da prima mais nova. – Vai procurar a Hinata. Eu sei que você não gosta dela, mas...

Lee não precisou terminar a frase, pois Neji, mesmo sem saber o porquê, já havia saído do refeitório á procura da prima. O menino de cabelos tigela sorriu bobo quando tudo fez sentido, depois de um segundo, porém, seu sorriso sumiu, seus olhos haviam se voltado novamente para Tenten e Hanabi, e ele não pode evitar sentir dó de Hinata.

- DIGA! – Tenten estava fora de si. Ela era uma garota muito fiel aos amigos, e no momento em que viu Hinata, já sabia o quanto a garota precisaria de sua fidelidade. E mesmo não gostando do que havia visto naquele dia mais cedo, havia gostado menos ainda de ver sua nova melhor amiga ir embora daquele jeito. E é claro, ela não iria dispensar uma chance de bater em Hanabi. – FALA ALGUMA COISA VADIA.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento dois braços fortes seguraram-na pela cintura, afastando-a da Hyuuga que estava completamente sem fala.

- ME SOLTA. – Gritou a garota, já havia sentido cheiro e a respiração em seu pescoço, não precisava mais do que aquilo para saber quem era, mas Naruto merecia uma boa surra por proteger aquela baranga Hyuuga.

- NÃO. – Gritou ele em reposta segurando-a com ainda mais força, já que a Mitisashi não parava de se debater em seus braços. Não podia negar o quanto era bom tê-la grudada em seu corpo, mas aquela não era a melhor das circunstancias.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - A pergunta veio na voz grave e alta do diretor Sarutobi e todos, sem exceção, se calaram diante da postura imponente do homem. Ficaram assim por incontáveis segundos até que o senhor voltou a falar: - Falem!

- Foi... – Era Tayuya quem pronunciava as primeiras palavras, meio encabulada por ter os analíticos olhos de Sarutobi sobre si. – Foi a Tenten que veio agredindo a Hanabi sem motivo nenhum e...

- SUA VACA, NÃO FOI NADA DISSO... – Gritou a Mitisashi em sua própria defesa avançando para a ruiva e sendo novamente segurada por Naruto.

- SENHORITA MITISASHI! – A voz autoritária do senhor fez com que a menina parasse de tentar sair dos braços de Naruto e bater em Tayuya. – Eu não aceito esse tipo de vocabulário nessa escola, ouviu bem? – O timbre, apesar de mais baixo, era ainda mais grave, o que fazia parecer uma ameaça. – Uzumaki? – Naruto olhou o homem sem soltar os braços da cintura de Tenten. – Pode, por favor, levar a senhorita Mitisashi até o meu escritório?

- Mas eu...

- Sim senhor. – O loiro cortou-a ganhando de brinde um olhar mortífero em sua direção.

Sarutobi saiu do refeitório, sendo seguido por Naruto que puxava uma Tenten muito irritada. As pessoas então começaram a se dispersarem entre cochichos e risinhos, afinal a festa já havia chegado ao fim. Porém, se tivessem prestado mais atenção, visualizariam o sorriso ladino e maldoso de certa Hyuuga.

Hanabi estava simplesmente radiante. Aquele dia poderia ser taxado como 'O Dia' de tão brilhante que fora. Ela havia feito sexo gostoso, fumou alguns, deixou Ino em maus lençóis, fez a irmã chorar e ainda conseguiu mandar Tenten para a diretoria. E olha que mal eram dez horas.

Ela se virou satisfeita, ainda com o sorriso, mas quando seus olhos perolados caíram sobre a mesa, perspicazes, seu sorriso se desfez e se transformou numa carranca de puro desgosto. Ino não estava mais lá, e nem...

- Neji. – Fechou as mãos em punhos ao ouvir seu próprio sussurro.

(...)

As lágrimas correram soltas pelos olhos perolados, encharcando as bochechas e fazendo gota no queixo, para em seguida caírem no colo de Hinata.

Ela estava sentada na arquibancada do campo de futebol, encolhida, aproveitando que não havia ninguém ali para julgá-la. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. As palavras de Hanabi ainda ecoavam em sua mente, como farpas que fincam na pele e não há ninguém que consiga tirar.

_Você se lembra Hinata? O motivo de ter ido pra Roma?_

Claro que se lembrava. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem daquele fatídico dia. Achava até que não o esqueceria nunca.

**FlashBack**

A garota de nove anos brincava no quintal com suas lindas bonecas tailandesas. Mas a verdade era que aquilo era só uma fachada, porque não conseguia mais brincar. Havia um mês que a mãe havia sido assassinada, e havia um mês que nada mais interessava a menina.

O pai estava tão perturbado quanto a filha mais velha com aquela morte repentina, e por isso seus dias se resumiam á sake e wisk, trancado no escritório a mais de um mês. Hanabi por sua vez, escondia seus sentimentos, e Hinata chegava a pensar que a irmã não os possuía. Hanabi nem sequer parecia uma criança normal, pois seus olhos irradiavam uma malicia tão adulta que somente a irmã mais velha conseguia enxergar. E havia ficado pior desde o velório de Helena.

Era fato consumado que a mais nova achava que a mãe só gostava da mais velha. O que era mentira, já que Helena sempre havia tratado-as igual. A diferença era que Hinata lembrava mais a mãe enquanto Hanabi puxara o lado do pai na personalidade. Mas desde quando um ciúmes bobo de criança trazia um sorriso no velório da própria mãe?

Não. Hinata não entendia a irmã, e nem tentava se esforçar. Hanabi era um enigma cruel para uma mente de nove anos.

E então, pensando assim, a garotinha se levantou dirigindo-se lentamente para a mansão, levando suas bonecas nas mãozinhas pequeninas. Totalmente reclusa em seu silêncio. Porém, antes de subir as escadas, ouviu uma voz alterada no escritório do pai, e seu nome ser pronunciado de forma brusca. Largou as bonecas no chão, e se aproximou para ouvir melhor.

- Papai eu juro que vi. E posso te mostrar se o senhor quiser. – Era a voz fina de Hanabi que parecia meio tremula diante da autoridade de Hiashi.

- NÃO DIGA BESTEIRAS. – Gritou ele fora de controle para a menininha de oito anos que recuou na cadeira. Perante isso ele decidiu abaixar um pouco o tom da voz, mas sem perder a hostilidade das palavras. Pelo modo em que se encontrava, ele já estava alto á algum tempo. – Sua irmã seria incapaz de fazer isso, Hanabi. Estou impressionado pela sua acusação.

- Mas pai, é verdade. Porque vocês nunca acreditam em mim, hein? – Agora parecia que Hanabi era quem estava irritada, pois usava o mesmo timbre de Hiashi a segundos atrás. – Ela sempre se faz de santa e vocês acreditam nisso. Você viu pai. – E Hiashi estreitou os olhos. – Viu a caixinha de remédios da mamãe no quarto da Hinata. E eu ouvi o médico dizer que mamãe só morreu porque ingeriu mais do que o necessário dos calmantes. Pai, a mamãe nem tomava calmantes. E a ultima que deu alguma coisa pra a mamãe comer foi a Hinata, o senhor se lembra. Foi até no dia do enterro que você encontrou os comprimidos escondidos no quarto dela, então pare de agir como se não soubesse quem matou a mamãe.

Hinata se encolheu na parede sentindo os olhos marejarem. Como sua irmã podia pensar uma coisa daquelas? Como sua irmã podia acusá-la daquela maneira? E desde quando ela tinha comprimidos no quarto? Ela levou as mãos aos lábios contendo o choro para poder continuar a ouvir a conversa.

- Ha-Hanabi... Sua irmã ela... – Começou o pai hesitante, era obvio que já havia pensado naquela hipótese.

- ELA É LOUCA, PAI. – Gritou a mais nova se levantando da cadeira. – Eu a vi gritar com a mamãe inúmeras vezes porque achava que ela gostava mais de mim. Eu a ouvi planejar tudo por trás da porta. E também vi o sorriso que ela tinha no velório. Mas você tava ocupado demais se embebedando pra notar alguma coisa. – Hiashi parecia que ia argumentar, mas Hanabi o cortou novamente. – O senhor não precisa acreditar em mim. Mas pelo menos dê uma olhada nas provas e pense um pouco, por favor. Nem que seja pra jogar na minha cara que quem errou fui eu.

Hiashi assentiu calado, e ambos, pai e filha, saíram do escritório em direção ao quarto de Hinata. A mais velha por sua vez se manteve escondida atrás da porta, vendo o pai pisar nas bonecas tailandesas que ela deixara cair. E estava claro, depois do grito horrorizado que viera do andar de cima, que Hanabi dissera a verdade.

**FlashBack Off**

Hinata nunca chegara a ver as tais provas. Mas sabia que eram provas convincentes já que no momento em que o pai a viu naquele dia ele havia espancado-a e chamado-a de assassina. Lembrava-se dele discando o numero do reformatório romano para o qual ela seria enviada. Lembrava-se de nem sequer ter tentado se defender ou dizer a verdade.

Dois dias depois ela já estava sozinha dentro de um avião indo em direção a Itália. Apenas uma garota de nove anos acusada do assassinato da própria mãe. É claro que ninguém nunca soube daquilo, afinal, o que aconteceria com as empresas Hyuuga se saísse nos jornais que a herdeira do império era mandada á um reformatório sendo taxada de assassina? Com certeza perderiam todos os financiadores e sócios.

A Hyuuga suspirou secando levemente as lágrimas. Esperara naquele lugar até que o pai finalmente visse que ela não havia feito nada, que não fora ela. E a espera durou sete longos anos em que a menina fizera de tudo para ser a garotinha perfeita, pra ouvir as freiras se perguntarem do porque de alguém como Hinata estar ali. Mas depois de alguns meses ela passou a realmente considerar o internato sua casa. Ficou confusa, quando, sem razão aparente, Hiashi pediu para trazê-la de volta. Ficou horas pensando em como o encararia e o que faria quando o visse somente pra descobrir que mesmo depois de tudo ela não odiava o pai.

Porém Hinata nunca esqueceu o que a irmã fizera, e tinha, sim, muito medo de voltar ao Japão e cair novamente nas garras de Hanabi. Pensando nisso, Hinata também se lembrou o motivo por trás de tudo que a irmã mais nova fez. Afinal, Hanabi não era o tipo de garota sem ideais que só faz as coisas por pura crueldade. Havia um motivo. E o motivo era...

- O que faz aqui? – A voz tirou-a dos devaneios e ela olhou assustada a figura imponente, sem saber ao certo quando ele havia chegado ali.

- Neji? – Hinata piscou os olhos avermelhados uma ou duas vezes, como se não acreditasse no que via. E o primo revirou os seus diante daquilo.

- É o que parece. – Respondeu seco sentando-se ao lado dela na arquibancada. E depois de um momento em que a garota corou, ele voltou a falar. – Você não me respondeu. O que faz aqui?

- Eu... Eu só estava...

- Chorando. – Completou ele friamente, odiava a gagueira dela.

- Se sabia por que perguntou? – E no instante que as palavras lhe escaparam, ela tapou a boca com as mãos, voltando a corar violentamente, vendo o primo erguer uma sobrancelha confusa. – Eu... Eu... Des... Desculpe-me, eu... Eu...

- Não. Não precisa se desculpar. – Neji disse se levantando, e vendo o pavor se estampar nos olhos da garota. – Eu não devia ter vindo. – E iniciou uma caminhada de volta para o colégio. Porém, mal conseguiu dar dois passos, uma mão fina segurou-o pelo pulso fazendo-o parar. O Hyuuga sorriu vitorioso.

- Por favor. Fica. – A voz era embargada de choro e o sorriso de Neji morreu no mesmo instante em que ele se virou e viu as lindas perolas banhadas de lagrimas. E como um flash ele se lembrou de dois dias atrás, no cemitério, como ela estava linda embaixo de chuva, chorando. O Hyuuga sentiu então, um aperto forte no estomago seguido de uma frieza incomum, como se ele tivesse engolido uma pedra de gelo e conseguisse senti-la dentro de si. Ficou paralisado, tanto pela sensação quanto pela lembrança. Como Hinata podia ser tão... Frágil?

Mas ele não teve tempo de ter outros pensamentos sobre a fragilidade dela, pois antes que notasse a prima já o envolvia pela cintura, abraçando-o com força, e molhando a camisa dele com as várias lagrimas.

Por um momento ele não soube o que fazer, mas no momento seguinte seus braços já rodeavam o pequeno corpo de Hinata, retribuindo o abraço. Neji se permitiu sentir o cheiro cítrico do cabelo dela, e também o quanto era gostoso ter o corpo quente tão perto do seu. Mas a sensação de gelo no estomago continuava lá, e a culpa era daquela maldita fragilidade. Os olhos masculinos se arregalaram ao descobrir que era seu instinto de proteção, por não querer vê-la chorar. E se arregalaram mais ainda ao constatar que ele realmente não se importava em protegê-la.

Ele suspirou derrotado, ainda com o corpo envolvido no abraço dela. Hinata era tão ingênua. Se ela queria proteção arranjou a pessoa errada, porque não havia maior perigo no mundo para uma garota como ela, do que estar nos braços de Hyuuga Neji.

(...)

Ele olhou em volta tentando ver se alguém prestaria atenção no que ele estava prestes a fazer. Tudo bem, não era muito sensato fazer aquilo, mas sua curiosidade era muito maior do qualquer coisa. Saiu do refeitório a passos rápidos e silenciosos, no segundo em que viu Hanabi, Konan e Tayuya saírem dali apressadas. Viu-as virarem a esquina do corredor dos armários e entrarem numa sala fechada que só era utilizada pelo grupo de reforço á noite. Ele se aproximou no momento em que fecharam a porta e encostou o ouvido na madeiram, pressionando-o para ouvir melhor.

Os passos ecoavam andando de um lado a outro na sala. Hanabi praticamente cuspia fogo, e dava até certo medo estar no mesmo lugar que ela.

- Sete anos. – Ela disse em voz alta depois de um tempo, sem parar de andar nem por um segundo. – Sete anos de uma vida perfeita sem aquela desgraçada pra ela voltar e acabar com todo o trabalho que eu tive para mandá-la embora. QUE DROGA. – Gritou exaltada jogando o porta-caneta que estava em cima de uma mesa contra a parede, fazendo Konan e Tayuya estremecerem tamanho o barulho e a força.

- Hanabi... – Tayuya iniciou hesitante, se arrependendo no mesmo momento em que os olhos perolados faiscantes se viravam para ela. Engoliu em seco e respirando fundo, continuou. – Porque você mandou Hinata para Roma? Pelo que você contou, ela era uma criança sonsa que todo mundo gostava e não tinha personalidade alguma, incapaz de fazer mal até pra uma formiga. Então por que... Porque você se livrou dela?

A garota Hyuuga apenas sorriu arrogante diante daquela pergunta, tentando pesar se deveria ou não contar aquelas duas idiotas tudo o que havia acontecido. Sua decisão foi contar, já que somente ela e Hinata sabiam da história completa, não havia alguém que Hanabi pudesse chamar para ajudá-la caso decidisse fazer alguma coisa. Konan e Tayuya podiam ser de grande auxilio num futuro próximo.

- Tudo se resume á uma só palavra... – Iniciou calmamente, e no momento em que sua frase foi completa os olhos dos três que escutavam se arregalaram. E se arregalariam ainda mais depois da história inteira.

(...)

_Deixem Reviews e façam uma autora na TPM feliz *.* (se não eu choro )_


	5. O Primeiro Sorriso

**4° Capitulo: O Primeiro Sorriso!**

- Toma. – Disse Lee estendo uma maça muito vermelha na direção da Hyuuga mais velha enquanto sorria e se sentava na frente dela no refeitório. – Peguei uma pra você.

- Arigatou Lee. – Hinata sorriu de volta agradecida para, em seguida, abocanhar a fruta que segurava nas mãos.

- Não há de que. – Ele voltou a sorrir ainda mais, os olhos negros brilhavam de satisfação ao verem a garota comer a maça que ele havia pegado para ela.

Havia se passado um mês desde o incidente no refeitório e agora, ninguém mais se lembrava da briga das irmãs Hyuuga. Obviamente o fato dos professores Kakashi e Anko serem encontrados nus na sala do diretor contribuiu muito para o esquecimento do outro fatídico dia.

O maior problema de Hinata agora era que Neji parecia evitá-la o máximo possível, o que fazia com que se sentisse muito sozinha na enorme mansão e até no colégio, porém, por outro lado, desde que havia brigado com Hanabi, Lee parecia muito mais apto em tentar ser seu amigo. Claro que ele sempre foi gentil com ela, mas, naqueles dias, ele havia sido realmente atencioso, um ótimo amigo e companheiro.

Tenten também parecia muito mais afeiçoada á Hinata, e a Hyuuga por sua vez se sentia muito feliz por ter a Mitisashi sempre por perto. Estava agradecida e em débito com a morena de marias-chiquinhas eternamente, já que esta, mesmo conhecendo Hinata á tão pouco tempo, já havia entrado numa briga por ela. E ganhado uma enorme detenção também. Com certeza Tenten era outra grande amiga que a Hyuuga queria preservar por sua vida inteira.

- HEI. – A Mitisashi gritou ao lado de Hinata, olhando Lee com as sobrancelhas arqueadas como se exigisse uma explicação para algo abominável que o rapaz havia feito. – Porque pra mim não tem maça?

Lee apenas sorriu, aquele seu sorriso brilhante que chegava até os olhos e iluminava todos que assistiam, tirou do bolso da calça outra maça, tão vermelha quanto a primeira e dando-a alegremente á Tenten que sorriu gulosa e mordeu a fruta com vontade.

- Pobre maça. – A voz masculina era conhecida por todos na mesa, e quase no mesmo instante as três cabeças se viraram para o dono daquele timbre sarcástico e gostoso de ser ouvido. Hinata sorriu ao encontrar a figura de Naruto, Lee cumprimentou-o alegremente e Tenten fez o que sempre fazia ao ver o loiro. Cara de nojo.

- Alguém pediu sua opinião? – Perguntou irritada assistindo o Uzumaki se sentar ao lado de Lee com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

- Viu Lee? – Perguntou ignorando completamente a morena de Maria chiquinhas. – É por isso que eles colocam aquelas placas de 'Não Alimente Os Animais' no zoológico. Os bichos começam a achar que são gente e tentam se comunicar desse jeito aí, olha. – Terminou apontando o suco da maça que escorria pelo queixo de Tenten.

- Animal é a pessoa que te pôs no mundo seu infeliz! – Tenten disse ameaçadoramente se levantando da cadeira com os olhos de chocolate faiscando de raiva.

- Calma Tenten-chan. – Hinata se interpôs vendo a áurea maligna que tomava conta da amiga, certamente não demoraria muito para que a pele amorenada de Uzumaki Naruto fosse tirada á faca do corpo dele. – E Naruto-kun, pare com essas brincadeiras de mau gosto com a Tenten-chan.

- Desde quando você trabalha no IBAMA Hinata-chan? – Naruto soltou fingindo curiosidade e a Hyuuga teve que dobrar a força para segurar a Mitisashi que já estava quase pulando em cima da mesa para alcançar o pescoço do loiro.

- Esqueça eles, Hinata-chan. – Lee simplesmente sorria com toda a situação, quase como se estivesse se divertindo com a iminente morte de Naruto. – Esse é só o jeito deles de mostrarem o amor que sentem um pelo outro. É o Fogo da Juventude nos corações apaixonados! – Terminou com uma pose dramática.

- Tudo bem, agora você realmente me ofendeu Lee! – Tenten começou voltando a se sentar e olhando o garoto de cabelos tigela com uma seriedade assustadora. – Você pode falar mal das minhas roupas, do meu cabelo, do meu jeito, pode criticar qualquer coisa em mim, eu aceito, mas dizer que eu estou apaixonada por... – E os olhos chocolates caíram em Naruto enojados, como se não houvesse um adjetivo ruim o suficiente para descrevê-lo. – _Isso_? Nenhuma garota em sã consciência se apaixonaria por _isso_.

- O que tem de errado com _isso_? – O loiro perguntou ficando irritado com o tom na voz da garota. Seus olhos azuis tinham quase o mesmo brilho assassino que o de Tenten á segundos atrás.

- Seria mais fácil se você perguntasse o que NÃO tem de errado. Porque eu posso passar horas fazendo uma lista dos seus defeitos, Uzumaki, e ainda não seria o bastante. – E ela sorriu convencida, cruzando os braços e encostando-se na cadeira, deliciada com a indignação crescente do rapaz.

- Eu sou perfeito, Mitisashi, e você já deve ter notado que não é a única apaixonada por mim nessa escola. – O sorriso do loiro estava radiante ao final dessa afirmação, e com a mesma pose convencida da garota ele encostou-se à cadeira.

- Há, há, há você me faz rir Uzumaki. – Tenten cuspiu cínica inclinando-se na direção do loiro provocativa. – Porque todos nós sabemos que o único apaixonado aqui é você. – Ela sorriu desafiadora. – Tudo bem, eu sei que é difícil resistir á uma garota como eu, mas eu admiro a sua força de vontade em continuar negando.

Naruto sorriu para ela e se inclinou para responder ao desafio, porém antes que as palavras saíssem boca afora a voz máscula e incrivelmente firme de Uchiha Sasuke se fez ouvir, chamando pelo loiro.

- Doby. – Disse ele, chamando a atenção de todos na mesa com sua postura imponente, mas ninguém ali merecia sequer um olhar de Sasuke, por isso ele apenas ignorou. – Gai-sensei está nos chamando para o treino. Vamos. – E dizendo isso se virou esperando que Naruto o seguisse.

- Ahhh Teme, você atrapalhou a melhor parte do meu almoço. – Naruto contrapôs se levantando da mesa e sorrindo para Tenten divertido.

- Que parte? – A morena perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada voltando a encostar-se à cadeira.

- A parte que eu te faço chorar e admitir que esta louquinha por mim. – E agilmente, Naruto se desviou de uma maça voadora que passou a centímetros de sua cabeça depois dessa frase. Ele riu alto e então seguiu Sasuke para fora da cantina.

- Aquele maldito. – Mas ela sorria ao se referir á Naruto. E isso não passou despercebido nem para Lee e nem para Hinata, que se entreolharam divertidos.

(...)

- Hinata-chan, vai mais rápido, a aula de educação física já deve ter começado. – Reclamou Tenten batendo os pés impaciente no corredor dos vestiários que àquela hora estava completamente vazio. Hinata se mantinha calma enquanto fechava o armário com os tênis nas mãos. Sabia que não estava tão atrasada assim, mas também sabia o motivo da pressa de Tenten. A morena e Naruto haviam se desafiado para um jogo de futebol misto e a competitividade da garota brilhava nos olhos chocolates.

- Vai na frente Tenten-chan, daqui á pouco eu te alcanço. – Sorriu a Hyuuga se sentando no banco azul do vestiário e começando a pôr as meias.

- Tudo bem então. Te espero lá. – E dizendo isso a garota sumiu pelo corredor.

Hinata apenas sorriu amarrando o cadarço do primeiro tênis. Tudo que envolvia Naruto parecia deixar a amiga muito animada e apesar de ver o loiro com varias outras garotas pela escola, ela sentia o modo diferente que ele olhava para Tenten. Obviamente ainda não tinha certeza absoluta disso, mas conforme o tempo passava as coisas ficavam mais claras.

A garota suspirou colocando o outro par do tênis, ouvindo passos abafados se aproximarem atrás de si. Pensou ser alguém que houvesse esquecido alguma coisa, mas enquanto amarrava o ultimo cadarço não ouviu nenhum barulho de armário se abrindo. Levantou-se calmamente e no momento em que se virou para sair seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito devido ao susto que levara.

Sasuke estava parado, encostado no armário do final do corredor olhando-a tão malicioso que Hinata corou quase instantaneamente, dando um passo para trás assustada. O silencio que se seguiu foi ainda mais constrangedor para a Hyuuga, mas depois de alguns segundos ela finalmente recuperou um pouco da postura e se direcionou até o moreno de olhos negros, afinal, teria que passar por ele para sair do vestiário.

E estava quase conseguindo seu intuito e respirando aliviada, porém no momento em que estava prestes a abrir a porta uma mão forte e calejada segurou-a pelo pulso puxando-a de volta bruscamente de encontro aos armários num estrondo mal contido. Agora ela estava presa entre os armários e o corpo definido de Sasuke, o que, de certo modo, poderia ser bom, se ele não a olhasse com todas as intenções que tinha estampadas nos olhos.

- Me... Me solte... Sas... Sasuke-kun... Por... Favor... – Sua voz saiu fraca e pouco decidida, pois a respiração dele batia em sua bochecha e nenhum de seus pensamentos parecia coerente, á não ser a sensação de insegurança que o aperto em seus pulsos lhe causava.

- Por quê? – E Hinata amoleceu ao ouvir o tom rouco soprar tão perto de si por aquela boca tão faminta por ela. Por que, apesar de tudo era uma adolescente virgem de 16 anos que, como qualquer adolescente normal, tinha hormônios fáceis de serem ativados, principalmente com o roçar de peles e respirações tão próximas. – Você não parece querer que eu te solte e eu preciso te conhecer, Hinata.

- Sasuke-k... Sasuke-kun... Por... Por favor... – Tentou ela mais uma vez, amaldiçoando seu corpo por não responder como sua mente e seu coração mandavam. Queria sair dali, queria se soltar dele, mas ao mesmo tempo queria conhecer todas as sensações que ele parecia querer lhe mostrar. Porém aquilo era tão errado. Sentia-se como uma traidora. Impura. Apenas não conseguia saber quem era o traído.

Todos os seus pensamentos foram por água abaixo quando os lábios finos de Sasuke colidiram com os seus num beijo bruto e cheio de desejo. Hinata não se moveu, não ousou se mexer, apenas sentiu o corpo masculino grudar ao seu, prensando-a mais ainda contra os armários. Era seu primeiro beijo. E quando ela pensou nisso tentou captar o que havia de tão bom num primeiro beijo.

Sentia uma boca contra a sua, pedindo passagem, mais nada. Não havia borboletas no estomago, desejo, vontade de beijar. Até os hormônios que antes pareciam borbulhar pela sua pele pareciam decepcionados com aquele primeiro beijo. Mas Hinata estava tão petrificada com toda aquela atitude de Sasuke que não o repeliu de imediato como deveria ter feito. E por isso, pensando que ela aproveitava o beijo tanto quanto ele, o Uchiha resolveu que queria ir mais longe.

A Hyuuga acordou do transe quando sentiu as mãos calejadas do rapaz pousar em suas coxas, apertando-as firmemente para sentir a textura. Ficou horrorizada com aquilo, e tentou se soltar do beijo e do aperto, seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas enquanto ele a apertava com ainda mais força, com ainda mais desejo, pensando ser retribuído.

- Sasuke-kun... Para... – Hinata disse tremula para os lábios dele, mas o moreno a ignorou e continuou a subir as mãos pelas coxas macias e torneadas da Hyuuga mais velha.

A primeira lagrima escapou dos olhos perolados quando ela sentiu os dedos de Sasuke se aproximarem de sua virilha. Tentou fechar as pernas com força enquanto sentia-o brincar com a barra de seu short, ameaçando arrancá-lo dali com um puxão. Mas antes que pudesse concluir o que pretendia uma mão forte segurou-o pelo ombro puxando-o para longe do corpo feminino e jogando-o no chão com uma força enraivecida.

- Ela pediu pra parar, Uchiha. – A voz masculina era tão firme e gélida que nem Sasuke pode evitar sentir um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir.

A figura imponente de Neji se colocava protetor em frente á prima, olhava com tanto escárnio para o rapaz que se levantava do chão que parecia querer bater nele até seus punhos sangrarem. Sasuke olhou de Neji para a figura encolhida atrás dele, viu as lagrimas rolarem dos olhos perolados e entendeu tudo no mesmo instante. E sem dar maiores explicações, ou sequer pedir desculpas, ele saiu do vestiário com toda a altivez que os Uchiha's eram conhecidos por possuir.

Neji esqueceu-se da postura ameaçadora que ainda ostentava ao se virar para a prima, e viu-a se encolher ainda mais sob seu olhar, assustada e tremula. Suspirou colocando de lado todo o sermão que pensou em dar na hora em que a viu se agarrando á Sasuke. Era a terceira vez que ele assistia as lágrimas rolarem dos olhos perolados frágeis da prima e não conseguia brigar com ela por isso.

Hinata abraçou o próprio corpo sem conter os soluços seguidos de mais lagrimas. Sentia-se envergonhada por Neji tê-la pego naquela situação constrangedora, mas também se sentia agradecida por ele ter vindo salvá-la, porque sabia que Sasuke iria até o fim e ela não teria como pará-lo depois. Ainda estava assustada com tudo, decepcionada com seu primeiro beijo e triste consigo mesma por ser tão fraca e idiota. Por ter se deixado levar.

Neji suspirou mais uma vez ouvindo o choro silencioso de Hinata, apertou as mãos em punhos porque ainda sentia vontade de espancar a cara do Uchiha. Quem ele pensava que era para fazer sua priminha chorar? E desde quando Neji pensava nela como 'priminha'? E porque, droga, sentia aquela sensação terrivelmente desconfortável no estomago toda vez que lembrava da situação em que havia pegado Hinata e Sasuke?

Olhou a prima mais uma vez, tentando olhá-la nos olhos, mas ela parecia decidida á se esquivar do olhar dele. Viu-a tentar limpar as lagrimas a força, como se tentasse a todo custo parar de chorar. Como se não quisesse ele ali para vê-la chorar daquela maneira. Neji não pode conter o aperto horrível que sentiu no peito ao perceber que ele mesmo á havia afastado de si, e que a culpa era somente dele toda aquela fragilidade. Ignorá-la durante um mês para descobrir que aquele sentimento de proteção nunca iria desaparecer era frustrante. Principalmente por que agora que ela andava com Lee ele não conseguia ignorá-la. E nem queria, e admitir isso á si mesmo era a pior de todas as confissões que já ousou fazer, já que sempre levou as coisas até as ultimas conseqüências.

Ele sorriu de lado, cansado de lutar contra sua própria vontade e abraçou o corpo fragilizado da prima mais velha, apertando-a protetor contra seu peito, sentindo-a molhar sua camisa de lagrimas.

Hinata por sua vez arregalou os olhos com aquela atitude, esperava que ele dissesse algo rude como sempre, como o fato dela sempre lhe causar problemas e de estar cansado de tê-la por perto. Mas abraçá-la? Isso a Hyuuga nunca esperou vindo dele, e nunca nem esperaria depois dele tê-la evitado todo o mês. Pensou em perguntar pra ele o porquê daquilo, mas com certeza tudo o que ela dissesse apenas estragaria o momento. Então ela relaxou nos braços fortes que a envolviam, deixou-se levar, e chorou tudo o que vinha guardando dentro de si.

- Obrigada Neji-san. – Ela disse na voz entrecortada pelos soluços. – Por tudo.

E ali, sentindo-a tremer levemente em seu abraço enquanto ele próprio não entendia o porquê dos cabelos dela terem um cheiro tão cítrico, Neji não pensou em nada melhor que pudesse dizer talvez por isso ele houvesse sido tão gentil.

- Não há de que. – Suspirou.

- Neji? – A voz de Lee veio por de trás das portas do vestiário, chamando pelo Hyuuga, e no mesmo instante em que se fez ouvir os corpos de ambos os primos se soltaram, indo para lados opostos, como imãs de polaridade igual. – Neji? – E a figura franzina de cabelos tigela apareceu ofegante e decidida, porém, assim que seus olhos visualizaram Hinata, toda a cor de seu rosto corado pela corrida sumiu, e ele se calou. Olhou os rastros secos das lagrimas nas bochechas rosadas da amiga para em seguida olhar dela para o Hyuuga, preocupado e um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo. – Ah, desculpa, eu não...

- Tudo bem... Lee... Eu... Eu já estava de saída... – E a garota, mais corada que a maça que havia comido mais cedo saiu pelas portas do vestiário, quase correndo pela tamanha vergonha e constrangimento.

Os dois rapazes se mantiveram calados enquanto a viam sair e permaneceram assim poucos minutos mais, antes de finalmente se olharem. Perolados raivosos e negros suplicantes.

- O que você quer Lee? – Neji iniciou irritado pela interrupção do melhor amigo.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Lee devolveu a pergunta com outra, deixando o Hyuuga confuso com aquilo. O rapaz de olhos perolados arqueou a sobrancelha, nunca em toda a sua vida o amigo usara um tom tão decepcionado com ele. – O que você está fazendo com a Hinata? – Esclareceu.

- O que? – Neji perguntou tão incrédulo que quase engasgou ao fazer a exclamação.

- Eu não sou idiota Hyuuga! – Certo, desde quando Lee o chamava pelo sobrenome? As coisas realmente não pareciam nada bem. – Eu vejo a maneira como você olha pra ela, mas eu quero que você saiba que a Hinata não é a Hanabi.

- Você esta ficando maluco. – Declarou o moreno de cabelos compridos intencionado a sair do vestiário, porem o outro barrou seu caminho ainda mais irritado do que antes.

- Não, eu não estou. Eu sei o que eu vejo, e também sei o que eu não vi um pouco antes de chegar. Você disse que não se envolveria com a Hinata, então não se envolva.

- Quem você pensa que é pra dizer...

- EU SOU SEU MELHOR AMIGO. – Neji se calou diante daquilo, estático, Lee parecia querer bater nele e ao mesmo tempo chorar por pensar em fazer isso. Algo nos olhos de Lee brilhava com uma dor que não era dele. – Me escute Neji, a Hinata... A Hinata é diferente de todas as garotas com quem você está acostumado... Ela é... Especial... E é minha amiga também... Por isso eu não quero que você pense nela como pensa na Hanabi. Eu não quero... Não quero que você a machuque com seus jogos idiotas...

- Isso não é da sua conta Lee, não se intrometa! – E tentou mais uma vez sair do vestiário, porém o amigo, tão veemente quanto antes o impediu.

- Não toque nela Neji, não faça ela se apaixonar por você como faz com todas! – Exigiu o amigo num tom suplicante de voz que fez Neji olhá-lo ainda mais atento. Lee escondia algo dele, podia ver o esforço que o amigo fazia para não lhe contar algo importante, algo que ele com certeza deveria saber. Mas aquilo não importava, Lee havia ido longe demais em tudo que disse, e Neji nunca recuava num desafio.

- Senão o que? – Olhou astuto e altivo esperando a resposta, até onde o melhor amigo iria por Hinata?

- Senão eu conto todos os seus podres pra ela, para o seu tio e pra toda a escola. – Lee não hesitou ou fraquejou no que disse. Seu olhar não deixou de ser firme nem sequer um instante, e o Hyuuga percebeu que ele seria capaz de fazer aquilo, que não estava somente tentando intimidar. Ele estava sendo verdadeiro, dizendo o que realmente aconteceria se Neji deslizasse. E depois de uma longa luta de olhares, os orbes negros de Lee amoleceram gradativamente, melancólicos. – Eu sinto muito. – E ele saiu do vestiário deixando para trás um Hyuuga aturdido e enfurecido.

Quem aquele moleque imbecil pensava que era para tentar intimidá-lo? E desde quando ele se importava tanto assim com a _sua _priminha _frágil_ e _desprotegida_? Apertou as mãos em punhos. Rock Lee não tinha o direito de se meter na vida dele daquela maneira, não tinha o direito de dizer para _Hyuuga Neji_ o que devia ou não fazer. E também não tinha o direito de sequer _pensar_ que poderia proteger Hinata, já que ela não corria perigo nenhum. Á não ser pelo maldito Uchiha, mas isso Neji resolveria com as próprias mãos.

Mas aquele olhar, aquele olhar suplicante de Lee com certeza havia sido o pior em toda aquela discussão. Era como se ele lhe implorasse pelo olhar que não fizesse nada, que nem ao menos conversasse com a própria prima num medo irracional de que ela se apaixonasse. E aquilo era ridículo, porque Hinata nunca sequer olharia pra ele dessa maneira. Ele não era o tipo de cara que joga charme em santinhas fragilizadas, Hinata não era seu tipo de mulher para que ele tentasse algo. E muito menos ele era o tipo certo pra ela. Primeiro porque eram primos e ela nunca desobedeceria ou magoaria Hiashi, segundo porque Hinata só olhava pra ele como um irmão mais velho e terceiro porque os dois viviam em mundos tão distantes que nada os aproximaria daquela forma.

Neji massageou o peito calmamente sem perceber o que fazia, enquanto continuava a pensar encarando um ponto qualquer no chão. Hinata e Hanabi não eram iguais, ele não precisava de ninguém para perceber isso. Hanabi era mulher, sensual e sedutora enquanto Hinata era uma garota chorona e mimada que abraçava ursinhos antes de dormir. E era claro que entre as duas ele sempre ficaria com a primeira opção. Hanabi fazia seu tipo.

Então porque, maldição, ver a prima mais velha nos braços do desqualificado do Sasuke havia sido tão insuportável? Ele não gostava dela, não sentia afeição por ela, então porque se importava? Com toda a certeza a culpa era daquela maldita compaixão que havia sentido no primeiro dia em que a encontrou. Aquela mesma compaixão que ele negaria até a morte ser capaz de sentir. Mas aquilo, aquele sentimento odioso, parecia ter se tornado um instinto fraterno de proteção. Ela tinha que ser tão frágil, droga?

Mas daí á Lee pensar que ele estaria fazendo-a se apaixonar já era demais. Hinata era uma pedra no seu sapato que lhe despertava seu lado de guardião e mais nada. Ele só queria que ela não se machucasse, porque se isso acontecesse aconteceria outro dilúvio, já que aqueles olhos perolados femininos não secavam nunca.

Quando notou que massageava o peito se irritou profundamente e socou, cheio de raiva, os armários azulados do vestiário num baque alto. Odiava Lee, odiava Hinata e odiava Sasuke. Queria que os três explodissem e sumissem de sua vida. Ótimo, pelo menos sem Lee ele teria uma pessoa a menos para lhe encher o saco. Nunca havia precisado dele mesmo, o rapaz de cabelos tigela era só outro idiota na sua coleção de fãs alucinados que deram à sorte de sentar em sua mesa. Mas nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz de esquecer aquela 'amizade' de cinco anos por causa de uma garota imbecil. E ter isso em mente doía, um pouco. No peito.

(...)

A água corria quente sobre seu corpo nu. Molhava desde os cabelos azulados até as pernas torneadas, passando por cada curva e detalhe da pele incrivelmente alva, que de olhos fechados, aproveitava a maravilhosa sensação de tomar um banho depois de um dia cansativo.

"_Ela pediu pra parar, Uchiha."_

Aquela frase não saia de sua cabeça, como também o dono dela. A voz, o cheiro, o calor frio que ele emanava tudo parecia tão impregnado no seu ser que já se tornara um habito pegar-se pensando nele. Mas ultimamente isso vinha acontecendo com tanta freqüência que ela chegava a se assustar. Principalmente quando alguns de seus devaneios com o primo seguiam por um caminho libidinoso, cheio de uma malicia que ela não sabia possuir.

E agora, depois daquele abraço inesperado, Hinata temia não poder esquecê-lo nunca. Porque, inferno, tinha que se sentir atraída logo por Neji? De todos, ele era o que tinha mais motivos pra ser inalcançável pra ela. Primeiro porque eram primos, segundo porque ele a odiava e terceiro por que...

- Senhorita Hyuuga? – A voz da empregada da mansão tirou-a de seus pensamentos, vindo meio abafada pelo chuveiro e pela porta. – O jantar está na mesa.

- Já vou Yuka. – Respondeu apressada, desligando o chuveiro e pegando a toalha felpuda que havia deixado em cima da privada do banheiro. – Muito obrigada. – Terminou de responder enquanto secava os cabelos e o corpo. Ouviu atenta quando os passos da mulher sumiram pelo corredor.

Suspirou derrotada olhando sua imagem nua no espelho. Neji nunca se interessaria por aquilo. Ela era branca demais, sonsa demais, e garotos como ele, não costumam olhar para meninas como ela. Suspirou mais uma vez, se enrolando na toalha. Aquela paixonite platônica tinha que ser esquecida antes que tomasse maiores proporções.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho, antes de começar a se vestir. Pelo olhar perolado ela já tinha plena consciência de que não seria fácil 'esquecer', porque seu reflexo no metal frio já delatava que a paixonite platônica não era mais uma paixonite platônica.

(...)

Mudou novamente de canal. Não prestava a mínima atenção no que passava na TV, mas mesmo assim percorria canal por canal procurando alguma coisa que o tirasse daquele maldito torpor de pensamentos.

O fato era que todas as palavras de Lee ainda vagavam por sua mente, assim como as lagrimas de Hinata e os atos do Uchiha. Estava um pouco chocado com a forma que as coisas haviam tomado. Nunca pensou que Lee pudesse levantar a voz contra ele, nem dizer aqueles tipos de coisas, tão pouco ameaçá-lo. Era estranho pensar no garoto de cabelos tigela como um inimigo, já que á quase cinco anos, considerava-o o único em quem podia confiar.

Mudou de canal mais uma vez. E Hinata com todas aquelas lágrimas intermináveis? Porque ela tinha que parecer tão frágil? Porque ela tinha que ter bebido no avião á um mês atrás e ao invés de esperá-lo no aeroporto, ir para o cemitério? Talvez se ele não houvesse encontrado-a naquelas condições ele não se sentisse tão atraído e tão propenso á 'compaixão'.

Mudou de canal outra vez. E quem Sasuke pensava que era pra encurralar a priminha de Hyuuga Neji daquele jeito? E porque ele se importava tanto com aquilo, sendo que já havia feito o mesmo com outras garotas? Claro que nenhuma delas resistia como Hinata aos encantos de Sasuke e muito menos de Neji, então porque tudo que girava em torno daquela maldita garota parecia ser diferente?

Desligou a televisão e jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos, completamente esparramado no sofá. Lee + Hinata + Sasuke = Dor de Cabeça. Não conseguia mais pensar em nada e por isso resolveu ir deitar. Claro que havia motivos para que ele estivesse na sala até aquele horário da noite. Havia um mês que, três vezes por semana, ele executava a mesma rotina. Ficava até tarde na televisão, só para poder encontrar a prima mais velha em frente a penteadeira, passando a escova nos longos fios negro azulados, cantarolando sempre a mesma musica do Mágico de Oz que o remetia de volta ao passado. Havia virado um hábito.

Primeiro sempre a observava na hora do jantar, e já sabia pelos cabelos molhados o que ela faria á noite. Depois da primeira semana percebendo isso, Neji passou a fazê-lo sem notar. Às vezes nem percebia que estava novamente ouvindo Hinata cantar até que ela parasse, e por fim, fosse pra cama. Era quase como hipnose. A voz dela sempre lhe trazia sentimentos bons e isso era estranho e incomum pra ele. Desde quando pessoas ruins têm sentimentos bons?

Seus pensamentos cessaram junto com o tom delicada da voz de Hinata. Mais uma vez se encontrava em pé ao lado da porta entreaberta dela sem saber exatamente como havia chegado até ali. Olhou pela fresta da porta, mas tudo que conseguiu ver foi o reflexo de Hinata se espreguiçando de costas pra ele e entrando rapidamente nas cobertas em cima da cama. Sorriu, assistindo-a procurar pela posição certa. Hinata parecia tão inocente e tão pequena no meio daquele monte de edredons que Neji ficava pensando como ela não se perdia no meio deles. Sorriu mais uma vez e balançando a cabeça se dirigiu até seu próprio quarto, no dia seguinte teria aula e ele precisava descansar daquele dia terrível que havia tido.

O Hyuuga estava tão cansado que seus olhos perspicazes não notaram o brilho estranhamente malicioso de um outro olho perolado que brilhava na fresta da porta ao lado do quarto de Hinata. Um brilho que escondia uma raiva tão imensa e tão insana que chegava á ficar vermelho de tanto ódio contido.

(...)

Era a segunda vez que perdia o fio da meada e ficava somente contando quantos segundos a professora de matemática, Anko, conseguia falar sem parar para tomar ar uma única vez. 1 minuto e 45 segundos. Por Kami-sama, aquela mulher falava demais, e de tudo que havia ouvido as únicas palavras que havia assimilado eram: verme, animais e lição de casa.

Piscou os olhos azuis e desistiu de prestar atenção na matéria e na professora. Bocejou sonolento encostando-se na cadeira de um jeito mais confortável, percorrendo os olhos pela sala para encontrar qualquer outra coisa que o entretivesse. Passou os olhos por Ino que pintava as unhas escondida de Anko e sorriu. Olhou na carteira de trás e encontrou Gaara visualizando sem qualquer emoção a tinta vermelha colorir as unhas da garota á sua frente, aqueles dois ainda não tinham voltado? Perguntou-se, mas aquilo não era interessante suficiente para manter sua atenção imperativa por mais de dois segundos. Porem, logo na carteira atrás de Gaara, Naruto encontrou toda a diversão que faltava naquela aula.

Tenten parecia tão perdida quanto ele, olhando boquiaberta as palavras saírem rápidas e sem pausa da boca de Anko. Ele sorriu, porque talvez ela também estivesse contando os segundos entre cada respiração. Observou-a mais detalhadamente, ainda sorrindo, vendo desde os cabelos castanhos presos em marias-chiquinhas até o all star vermelho e todo desenhado que ela usava nos pés, ao contrário dos sapatinhos pretos exigidos como uniforme da escola. A Mitisashi sempre dava uma desculpa para não seguir essa regra. Não que ele fosse diferente, afinal usava tênis ao invés dos sapatos sociais desconfortáveis.  
Quando pensava assim ele podia perceber o quanto eles eram iguais. Era impressionante aquela afinidade em fazer rebeldias que ambos possuíam. Era quase involuntário. O mesmo temperamento, os mesmos gostos, a mesma determinação no olhar. Ele sorriu divertido para si mesmo, era tão bom ter alguém com quem brigar todo dia. Bom, ele brigava bastante com Sasuke, mas não era a mesma coisa. Sasuke o ignorava enquanto Tenten retribuía o desafio na mesma altura.

- Posso saber o que prismas retangulares têm de tão engraçado, verme Uzumaki? – A voz de Anko veio cortante e assim que os olhos azuis olharam para a professora, os olhos de todo o resto da sala se voltaram para ele.

- Ann... As... – Pensou um pouco, aquela professora era a que mais o assustava. – Cores?  
Todos abafaram risinhos, exceto Anko que ainda olhava de maneira assassina a figura loira de Naruto.

- Suspensão Uzumaki. – Ela sorriu macabra, enquanto ele suspirava frustrado e andava até a porta, ao passar pela carteira de Tenten, a morena, discretamente, colocou um pedaço minúsculo de papel dobrado em sua mão. Ao que ele disfarçou mesmo sem entender.

Saiu da sala sob o olhar cruel e sádico da professora e no segundo em que fechou a porta pôde ouvir a ordem para que todos os 'animais' calassem a boca e começassem os 30 exercícios surpresa que ela tinha preparado pra eles. Era realmente uma ótima surpresa.

Naruto parou no corredor, assim que se afastou mais da sala de aula e abriu o papelzinho que Tenten lhe passara furtivamente, um sorriso divertido iluminou seu rosto quase no mesmo instante em que a frase fez sentido em sua cabeça.

"Se Ferrou, IDIOTA ;)"

Tão típico dela. Riu mais um pouco e se sentou em um dos bancos em frente aos banheiros. Falaria com Sarutobi outra hora sobre a suspensão. Ta bom, Ok, ele não iria falar com Sarutobi hora nenhuma sobre aquilo. Não precisava de outro sermão sobre responder as perguntas retóricas de Anko. Suspirou resignado. Se ao menos tivesse dado um jeito de Anko expulsar a Mitisashi da sala também, ele não se sentiria tão sozinho. Droga, ele deveria ter pensado nisso antes.

- Pensando na Tenten-chan? – A voz melódica o assustou mais do que deveria. Odiava ser pego desprevenido e já estava a ponto de gritar com quem quer que fosse o idiota, mas ao ver o sorriso amistoso que Hyuuga Hinata lhe enviava não pode fazer mais nada á não ser retribuí-lo.

- Claro que sim Hinata-chan, é sempre bom pensar um pouco nos animas em extinção. – E Naruto sorriu ao ver o sorriso tímido de Hinata se alargar ainda mais e chegar aos olhos dela. A garota se sentou ao lado dele ainda sorrindo, com um brilho esperto nos olhos.

- Você gosta dela não é Naruto-kun? – Certo, ele havia sido pego desprevenido uma segunda vez. – Mais do que quer admitir.

- Eu... – O loiro começou a dizer, porém os olhos perolados o fitavam com tanto afinco e determinação que nenhuma mentira descente foi capaz de sair de sua boca. Revirou os olhos para sua própria desgraça. – Patético, mas, sim.

- Não, Naruto-kun, nunca é patético gostar de alguém. – Ela repreendeu amigavelmente, vendo o loiro corar imperceptivelmente enquanto desviava os olhos azuis. – E... Por favor, não conte isso a Tenten... Mas ela também parece ter alguns sentimentos ocultos em relação á você.

O que Naruto fez em seguida foi tão rápido e surpreendente que Hinata não pode evitar corar fortemente. Os olhos azuis se voltaram para a Hyuuga com um brilho iluminado e um sorriso tão radiante que a garota sentiu o ar faltar por alguns segundos. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto o loiro era incrivelmente lindo, ainda mais quando sorria com tanta sinceridade daquele jeito.

- Eu sei.

Foi tudo o que ele disse e logo a Hyuuga conseguiu voltar a respirar e se sentiu encabulada por ter pensado em tudo o que pensou. Tenten com certeza tinha sorte, estava apaixonada e era retribuída.

- Mas eu não sei se sou capaz de corresponder... Entende Hina-chan? – E o sorriso luminoso já havia sumido. E Hinata se pegou pensando no quanto Naruto também ficava lindo com aquele olhar perdido e triste de cachorrinho sem dono. – A Tenten é... Cara, ela é demais. É tudo o que eu espero de uma garota, mas não sei se eu sou o cara certo pra ela, entende? – Suspirou vencido enquanto a Hyuuga olhava-o com atenção dobrada. – Eu sou um idiota, nunca namorei sério ninguém e nem sei se consigo fazer algo assim. Mesmo já tendo ficado com um monte de garotas, tudo que eu aprendi sobre elas, nada disse se aplica á Tenten. Ela é diferente. É única. – O sinal da saída pareceu distante tanto para Hinata quanto para Naruto que estavam absortos em todas as palavras que pairavam pelo ar. – Eu não mereço alguém como ela.

O silêncio se fez ouvir por alguns instantes. Hinata olhava um ponto qualquer no chão, pensando no que poderia fazer para ajudar os dois amigos. Foi num impulso, depois de perceber o olhar sem esperança de Naruto, que Hinata o abraçou amigavelmente e sussurrou ainda mais amistosa para o loiro.

- Você é um cara ótimo, Naruto-kun. – Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, era a terceira vez que era pego de surpresa pela mesma pessoa no mesmo dia. – Tenten tem sorte em ter você na vida dela. – Hinata sorriu se afastando. – Pode acreditar Naruto-kun, você é perfeito pra ela.

O loiro demorou algum tempo para entender tudo, mas assim que a coerência chegou, ele ficou mais vermelho do que sabia que podia ficar e sorriu encabulado sussurrando um obrigado nervoso para Hinata. Porque talvez seu coração tivesse a certeza de que tudo o que a morena havia dito era a mais pura verdade. E que não custava nada tentar.

Mas naquela troca de sorrisos amigáveis entre Hinata e Naruto, nenhum dos dois pode perceber a garota parada a poucos metros deles no corredor, sendo esbarrada por todos os outros alunos que iam e vinham. Os olhos chocolates nunca haviam parecido tão tristes. Tão prestes a chorar. Mas a única coisa que a Mitisashi pode pensar em fazer, antes que notassem sua presença, foi correr o mais rápido que podia, para o mais longe dali e deles.

(...)

Ele saiu da sala sentindo a cabeça arder. Estava tão cansado da escola e de todas aquelas pessoas. E para melhorar, Lee estava ignorando-o completamente. Não que tivesse tentando conversar com o _ex-_amigo, mas não era normal o garoto de cabelos tigela nem sequer olhar para ele durante uma aula. Sentia-se meio vazio sem a voz aguda e idiotamente patética de Lee dizendo-lhe que o 'fogo da juventude' de Kakashi parecia mais acesso do que nunca naquela aula.

Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos idiotas. Com certeza era esse o motivo de sua irritação com tudo. Lee sempre o irritava, até quando não fazia nada para isso.

Seguiu em direção ao banheiro masculino, queria espairecer e molhar um pouco o rosto, tentar amenizar aquela maldita dor de cabeça. Suspirou e rumou á passos calmos na direção do banheiro mais afastado das salas, lá, provavelmente, não haveria quase ninguém e tudo que ele precisava era de um pouco de silêncio.

Estava próximo da virada do ultimo corredor totalmente deserto que o levaria até o banheiro, porém, quando estava prestes a virar a voz chorosa e irritante de Temari chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele estacou sem querer, parando para ouvir a conversa assim que seu nome se fez ouvir.

- Neji não significou nada pra mim.

O Hyuuga se escorou delicadamente na parede, de uma maneira que pudesse ver, sem ser visto. Ali, no corredor em frente ao banheiro se encontrava uma Temari á beira das lágrimas e, em sua frente, um rapaz moreno de aparência sonolenta e mesmo assim interessado na loira. Era Nara Shikamaru, o bolsista mais conhecido da escola. Era considerado um gênio, assim como Neji, porém talvez fosse mais inteligente.

- Temari, eu vi vocês juntos milhares de vezes no mês passado, e me contaram que as suas férias foram, praticamente, na casa dele. Não venha me dizer que ele não significou nada pra você. – Shikamaru suspirou disfarçando a tristeza. – Além do mais, ele é melhor pra você do que eu. Sua família inteira concorda comigo.

- Minha família não me interessa. – Ela explodiu irritada, passando uma mão por entre os fios encaracolados e curtos de seu cabelo loiro, numa forma nervosa de se acalmar. – O que eles dizem não é importante, _eu_ nunca me importei. Eu sei que eu errei que banquei a idiota muitas vezes com você. Eu sei que sou egoísta e às vezes faço as coisas sem pensar, mas eu nunca precisei pensar muito pra saber o quanto você significa pra mim.

Shikamaru analisou a expressão tão atípica de Temari, ela nunca havia parecido tão fragilizada e tão triste, como se estivesse sozinha carregando um peso maior do que podia agüentar sozinha. E mais do que nunca ele teve vontade de ajudá-la com que o que quer que fosse. Mas já não era novidade sair machucado de todas as suas tentativas de relacionamento com ela. E apesar de, aparentemente, calmo ele não podia ignorar o fato de que Temari e ele nunca dariam certo juntos, a família dela era contra eles, e eles próprios eram diferentes demais. Não havia partes positivas.

- Eu entendo se você me recusar Shikamaru. – Os olhos castanhos dele se voltaram surpresos para a mudança de tom da voz dela, agora ela parecia menos nervosa e mais durona como sempre foi. – Eu te magoei quando ouvi a minha família e comecei a sair com Neji. E também sei que nunca foi fácil lidar comigo. – Ela suspirou pesadamente e deu um passo vacilante para trás se afastando dele para olhá-lo nos olhos, com a mesma firmeza que tentava exalar. – Agora eu sei que se ficarmos juntos eu acabaria estragando sua vida. Você tem tantos sonhos, apesar de não admitir pra ninguém, e você com certeza pode conseguir ser o que quiser. Eu não posso ficar entre você e seus objetivos. – Os olhos verdes dela brilharam melancólicos, e Shikamaru permanecia imóvel, parecendo sonolento, mas completamente desperto para a decisão dela. – Eu só queria terminar bem, sabe... Você é... Ann... Bom... Do jeito que é. E... Espero que tudo dê certo pra você.

Um soluço fraco escapou dos lábios rosados e trêmulos dela, que ainda olhou o rapaz por mais alguns segundos antes de se virar e andar calmamente. Decidida a sair da vida dele para sempre. Mas Shikamaru sabia que cada passo que ela dava iria se tornar cada vez mais insuportável. Ele nunca havia dito pra ela o quanto a amava, como ela também nunca havia se declarado, mas era óbvio que a expectativa de uma vida 'sem-Temari' já era agonizante por si só.

Não foi por impulso que ele a puxou pelo braço e a abraçou calmo e protetor, trazendo-a para perto de si. Shikamaru sempre pensava em todas as jogadas antes de iniciar uma partida, e sempre que começava a jogar já sabia que iria vencer. Abraçar Temari fora com certeza à jogada mais bem pensada que ele já fez, e ele sabia dentro de si mesmo, que estar com ela era a única maneira de vencer aquele jogo. Ou, pelo menos, perder sorrindo.

- Você é a garota mais cabeça dura e tagarela que eu já conheci. – Os olhos de Temari faiscaram irritados quando ela entendeu a mensagem, mas antes que pudesse xingá-lo e bater nele, Shikamaru continuou: - E eu te amo sua problemática.

Ele afastou Temari de si com um sorriso tão sincero e radiante que ela ficou instantaneamente perdida, e não pode evitar sorrir também, deixando algumas lágrimas inocentes de felicidade desabar de seus olhos. Beijaram-se com carinho, em uma reconciliação muda. Ele apertando-a de leve contra o próprio corpo, e ela apertando-o pela nuca, ainda afetada de uma maneira boa com tudo aquilo. Deram leves selinhos e se separaram gradativamente, com sorrisos cúmplices nos rostos.

- Eu também te amo.

- Que engraçado!

A voz gélida veio como uma chuva forte e torrencial na direção de Temari e Shikamaru, que se afastaram no mesmo instante, por puro instinto assustado e olharam na direção de Neji. Ele estava parado e de braços cruzados encostado nos armários do final do corredor, um sorriso sarcástico deixava-o com uma aparência bonita e ao mesmo tempo cruel. Nenhuma palavra foi proferida apesar da tensão parecer sair da terra para encher o lugar.

- Não foi isso que você me disse nesse mesmo corredor á um mês atrás exatamente? – A voz divertida e sarcástica de Neji só aumentou a tensão entre os três, e Shikamaru não pode evitar olhar a reação pasma de Temari em relação aquilo. – Por que, se eu me lembro bem, foi exatamente naquela parede... – Apontou a referida parede. – Que você implorou para que eu ainda fosse seu namorado. O que aconteceu Temari? Desistiu de mim por um cara que não tem dinheiro nem pra te comprar um sorvete? Que vadia.

Shikamaru virou a cabeça tão rápido que seu pescoço poderia ter se quebrado com aquilo. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos e toda a sua sonolência parecia ter sumido completamente dele.

- Cala a boca Hyuuga. Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com ela? – Sua voz saia baixa e ameaçadora, mas Neji nem lhe olhava, com sua pose superiora e maldosa.

- O que? Vai dizer que ela não te contou sobre as nossas longas horas de luxuria? – Shikamaru ficou visivelmente incomodado com aquilo e olhou para a loira que se mantinha petrificada, sem saber o que fazer. – Parece que não. – Ele respondeu a própria pergunta olhando com escárnio para o casal. – Não sei por que você não falou de como gritava meu nome enquanto eu estava dentro de você. Você já a fez gritar Shikamaru? Ou ela ainda fingiu ser virgem quando vocês transaram? Porque eu me lembro muito bem de ter tirado a virgindade dela, por pura insistência_ dela_. Nem foi tão bom assim se quer saber. – Terminou com um sorriso tão cruel que fez Temari arfar a contragosto e voltar à realidade com os olhos úmidos.

- Isso é verdade? – Os olhos verdes da garota se direcionaram para os de Shikamaru, ele parecia irremediavelmente esperançoso de que a resposta dela fosse não, mas Temari não podia se dar ao luxo de mentir para ele de novo. Nunca mais.

- Sim. – Sua voz saiu fraca e abatida e seu coração se apertou ao ver o olhar castanho do rapaz virar apenas tristeza e raiva. Ela havia feito de novo. O magoado.

Neji sorriu enquanto Shikamaru e Temari se olhavam de queixo erguido. Aquilo fora simplesmente perfeito para sua dor de cabeça e para seu ego masculino. Afinal, quem aquela loira pensava que era para usá-lo de estepe para agradar a família e substituir o idiota pobretão? Logo ele que adorava manipular e odiava ser manipulado.

Shikamaru desviou os olhos de Temari e sua expressão voltou a parecer cansada e sonolenta, sua típica forma de mostrar que não se importava. Murmurou um 'problemática' sem emoção e saiu a passos calmos do corredor, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes levando a mão ao estomago como se estivesse com ânsia de vômito e sem conseguir evitar, olhou chorosa na direção de Neji, encarando-o no meio de lágrimas tristes.

- Por quê? – O fio de voz atingiu-o e, sem saber exatamente porque, a imagem de Hinata no cemitério voltou á sua mente, junto com a voz dela e o sorriso doce. Seu estômago embrulhou momentaneamente, mas logo ele se recompôs e voltou a sorrir irônico, como se a resposta fosse óbvia, mas sua voz era séria e prepotente quando voltou a falar:

- Ninguém brinca comigo Temari.

E deixou-a sozinha.

A loira soluçou inúmeras vezes até não conseguir mais sustentar o próprio corpo e então caiu de joelhos no chão, se abraçando, deixando as lágrimas e o desespero tomarem conta de si. O que faria agora?

(...)

Sua cabeça parecia rodar mais do que antes. Porque, maldição, Hinata havia entrado em seus pensamentos justo naquela hora? Claro que ele não estava arrependido pelo que havia feito nunca se arrependeria de nada do que fazia, mas porque o maldito mal estar em ter sido tão cruel. Parecia até que... Até que havia se 'solidarizado' com Temari. Como se soubesse até o quanto era triste perder alguém que se ama.

Como se alguém como ele acreditasse no amor. Era repugnante só pensar naquilo.

Sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada quando virou a esquina de outro corredor e se deparou com uma morena, sentada no chão, encostada na parede, aparentemente soluçando de tanto chorar. Ótimo, olhou para o alto, Kami-sama ainda não estava satisfeito com a quota de lágrimas que Neji já havia presenciado? Ele realmente precisava de mais?

Pensou em ignorar a estranha chorona e simplesmente ir embora até que percebeu que na verdade, a estranha chorona era Tenten. Suspirou frustrado por 'considerar' a garota, e se dirigiu até ela.

- O que aconteceu Tenten? – Perguntou prático, querendo se livrar logo daquilo.

A garota se assustou ao ouvir sua voz e levantou os olhos vermelhos na direção dele. Olharam-se por longos segundos e quando Neji já virava as costas prestes a ir embora e amaldiçoar sua alma caridosa a voz rouca e soluçante se fez ouvir.

- Naruto... – Boa Kami-sama, mais um amor não correspondido para Neji ter que aturar. Revirou os olhos perolados menos interessado ainda na conversa. – Ele estava abraçando a...

- Olha Tenten, eu realmente não me interesso pela vida amorosa daquele idiota, mas se quer uma opinião construtiva, esqueça ele. – Os olhos chocolate se arregalaram diante da pequena explosão de Neji. – Olha, eu convivo com aquele imbecil e sei que ele não é de namorar. Naruto só fica, transa e já era. Ele não se interessa por garota nenhuma por mais de uma noite. – Sua irritação estava deixando-o frustrado demais para medir as palavras. – Se você quiser se machucar, ótimo, azar o seu. Só não me deixe te encontrar de novo chorando por aquele imbecil.

E depois daquele desabafo inconseqüente, o Hyuuga foi embora, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por tentar ajudar pessoas inúteis. Nunca havia ficado irritado com tão pouco em toda sua vida. Pensar em Hinata, amor e todas essas coisas melosas ao mesmo tempo o deixava de cabeça quente de uma maneira que nunca havia ficado antes. Ele nunca havia sido tão impulsivo com palavras, mas que se fodesse o mundo. Ele não estava mais ligando pra aquele bando de adolescentes retardados.

Tenten assistiu Neji ir embora ainda com os olhos arregalados, nunca havia visto o amigo tão furioso e alterado. Mas sabia que ele estava certo sobre tudo. A melhor maneira de não se machucar, era se manter longe. E ela não queria se machucar.

(...)

Aquela era a primeira vez que acontecia, e Neji se sentia intrigado enquanto olhava de uma garota para a outra, sentadas lado á lado na grande mesa retangular, jantando em silêncio. Hiashi parecia ignorar o ar tenso que havia se instalado na hora da refeição, mas Neji podia vê-lo olhar, vez ou outra, na direção das filhas, apreensivo.

Geralmente Hinata e Hanabi se evitavam o máximo possível na mansão. Hinata nunca almoçava na sala de estar para evitar a irmã, e esta ultima não jantava para evitar Hinata. O acordo mudo era seguido á quase um mês em que as duas só se encontravam, por poucos minutos, quando se dirigiam para a saída da casa. Havia virado rotina.

- Neji-kun? – A voz melódica de Hinata se fez ouvir, e o rapaz a olhou espantado com a delicadeza e a naturalidade nas quais ela havia quebrado o silêncio. – Pode me passar um onigiri, por favor?

Neji atendeu ao pedido da prima silencioso e ela agradeceu com a voz baixa e o costumeiro sorriso doce de sempre. Os olhos perolados masculinos quase que instantaneamente se dirigiram para Hanabi que estava alheia a tudo á sua volta, mas que, quando sentiu Neji olhando-a, virou-se para ele e o encarou com malicia.

Os minutos se passaram e só o barulho dos talheres se fazia ouvir. Logo a refeição já havia acabado, e como de costume, esperaram que Hiashi desse a deixa para que eles subissem para os quartos, por questão de respeito e tradição.

- Bom. – Disse Hiashi se levantando e jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa. – Eu vou pra cama. Boa noite, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji.

- Boa noite Hiashi-sama. – Disseram Hanabi e Neji em uníssono.

- Durma bem pai. – Hinata completou com um sorriso ganhando um olhar caloroso de Hiashi como resposta.

- Durmam bem. – Ele repetiu olhando nos olhos da filha mais velha antes de sair da sala de estar.

Os três permaneceram sentados enquanto ouviam os passos do patriarca se afastar. Hinata terminava seu suco e Neji já se preparava para levantar, quando a voz sensual e fria de Hanabi se fez ouvir.

- Chamar Hiashi-sama de 'pai' é muita ousadia. Achei que o internato romano teria te dado mais respeito. – Disse casualmente, quase como se falasse do tempo.

Hinata tremeu levemente, o copo suspenso entre a boca e a mesa. Neji olhou-a procurando por uma reação chorosa e talvez até histérica. Estava claro que Hanabi deixava Hinata com medo, mas também estava claro que Hinata estava disposta a mudar isso.

- Não chamá-lo de 'pai' é que é falta de respeito Hanabi. Ele é nosso pai, e pelo que eu vi desde que voltei tudo que ele quer é que sejamos suas filhas de novo. – Hinata retrucou em voz baixa, mas ainda assim firme o bastante para que Hanabi a olhasse espantada.

A mais velha mantinha os olhos no prato, e apertava o copo com força na mão. Seu coração batia rápido, mas ela não estava disposta á se sentir acuada pela irmã mais nova. Não pela pirralha bobinha que achava que o mundo girava em torno dela. Não na frente de Neji.

Hinata era o tipo de pessoa que nunca sentia raiva. Neji sabia disso só de olhar nos olhos perolados dela. E Hanabi, por mais fria que fosse ainda sentia raiva com uma facilidade absurda e isso ela não conseguia esconder tão bem, porque seus olhos brilhavam cruéis e inflamados de ódio. Foi surpreendente ver o brilho costumeiro dos olhos de Hanabi brilharem nos olhos de Hinata, ali Neji percebeu o quanto às duas irmãs eram iguais apesar de serem completamente diferentes.

- Hum. – Hanabi se levantou da cadeira ainda olhando Hinata, que agora retribuía o olhar com a mesma firmeza. – Você sabe muito pouco Hinata. Quem cresceu com ele fui eu, quem sabe o que ele quer ou como ele gosta de ser tratado _sou eu_. Você está enganada se acha que pode chegar aqui e dizer que Hiashi quer as filhas de volta. Ele NUNCA precisou da gente. Nem de mim. Nem de você. – A mais nova contornou a mesa, para ficar de frente para a irmã, e colocou uma mão no ombro de Neji enquanto falava. – A maior prova da nossa falta de utilidade nessa casa é o Neji, nosso _priminho_. Ele vai herdar as nossas empresas, Hinata, é pra isso que ele está aqui.

- Nem eu e nem você ligamos para as empresas Hanabi. Isso não é prova de nada. – Hinata se levantou para encarar a irmã, evitando olhar na direção de Neji. – Aliás, é a prova de que nosso pai não quer nos obrigar a nada. É a prova de que ele nos ama.

- _Ama?_ – Hanabi riu sarcástica se inclinando na direção de Hinata, sobre o primo mais velho. – Ele amava Helena, Hinata, amava o dinheiro dela. Amou a herança que ela deixou pra gente quando morreu. Mas nós duas? Nós somos os enfeites dele Hinata, pessoas que futuramente ele vai usar para ganhar dinheiro. Ou você nunca ficou sabendo do porque que ele te trouxe de volta, ele nunca disse pra você? Nunca contou o plano idiota de união?

- Do que você está falando Hanabi? – A voz de Neji chamou a atenção de ambas para ele, era a primeira vez que se pronunciava e também parecia ser a primeira vez que era notado ali.

- Ele também não te disse nada Neji? Que surpresa. – A mais nova continuou olhando do primo e de volta para a irmã. – 'Papai' quer que a gente se case pelo bem da empresa, Hinata. Ele vai nos obrigar á isso futuramente. Eu já conheci meu futuro noivo, Sarutobi Konohamaru, neto do dono da Ryuusei e herdeiro de uma empresa familiar sócia da nossa. E acho que você também já conheceu seu futuro pretendente, o herdeiro da família Uchiha.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata se arregalaram enquanto os de Neji se crispavam de ódio. Um silêncio atônito se formou enquanto procuravam respostas para as palavras de Hanabi, mas tudo parecia tão perfeitamente encaixado que chegava a fazer sentido.

_Você não parece querer que eu te solte e eu preciso te conhecer, Hinata._

- Por favor. Você realmente achou que um dos caras mais cobiçados do colégio olharia pra você só por causa do seu rostinho bonito? Ele queria te conhecer Hinata, ele sabe que terá que casar com você de um jeito ou de outro, então achou melhor olhar mais pra você. Com certeza o coitado deve estar sofrendo com a bela garotinha sem sal que você é. Pobre Sasuke. – A voz de Hanabi era cortante e os olhos de Hinata se encheram de lágrimas quase no mesmo instante em que Neji se levantava bruscamente e encarava a prima mais nova.

- Hiashi-sama não pode manipular a vida de vocês dessa maneira. Eu não acredito nisso, Hanabi. – Sua voz soou grave e profunda, mas seu olhar tornou-se imutável, nunca deixaria que as duas irmãs vissem o ódio profundo que lhe assomava. No fundo ele sabia que Hanabi estava falando a verdade, por que ele próprio havia sido influenciado á sair com Temari, a filha de um concorrente da empresa, pelo próprio Hiashi. Ele também fazia parte daquele plano sórdido para aumentar as empresas Hyuuga, só não havia se dado conta antes. E agora que pensava bem, os Sarutobi's, Uchiha's e Sabaku No's sempre dividiram o pódio com os Hyuuga's, era uma idéia brilhante unir todas aquelas empresas, mas a maneira como isso aconteceria era tão absurda que Neji sentia até náuseas de tanto ódio.

- Você só está bravo porque demorou pra descobrir, Neji. – Hanabi sorriu sedutora, como se achasse que a raiva do primo se estendia somente ao fato de _ela_ ser obrigada a se casar. – Vamos dar um jeito de resolver isso, nós dois. Eu já tenho até um plano.

Mas Neji era incapaz de ouvir o que ela dizia. Seus olhos estavam pregados em Hinata, na figura abatida que ela se transformara de uma hora para outra. O que o deixava com mais ódio, porém, era perceber que apesar das lágrimas Hinata parecia entender Hiashi, 'aceitar' aquela loucura. Os olhos perolados de Hinata diziam que, mesmo contra vontade, ela se casaria com Sasuke se o pai lhe pedisse isso.

- Isso não vai acontecer. Eu não vou deixar. – As duas irmãs olharam para o primo, aquele timbre de voz era incomum nele e havia chamado a atenção. Ele nunca parecera tão determinado antes. Tão parecido com Naruto ou Lee.

Hanabi sorriu vitoriosa e Hinata apenas se manteve em silêncio olhando para o rapaz. Mas Neji não olhou para nenhuma das duas, apenas deu as costas á copa e seguiu na direção do próprio quarto. Hanabi saiu em seguida ignorando Hinata, que ajudou uma empregada a arrumar a mesa antes de dormir.

Nenhum dos três percebeu a presença silenciosa de Hiashi no sofá da sala, em frente á sala de estar. Ouvindo tudo.

(...)

Seus olhos perolados se abriram cansados de tentar procurar uma posição adequada para dormir. Suspirou frustrado, não iria conseguir dormir com todas as descobertas que havia feito naquele dia. Eram pensamentos demais, informações demais até pra ele.

Quando ouviu o ranger suave da porta do quarto se abrindo, ele não sorriu, mas ainda assim, habituado á isso, ele fechou os olhos e normalizou a respiração, fingindo que dormia.

Sentiu a presença ao lado de sua cama, e logo o leve peso no colchão indicando que alguém havia sentado ao seu lado. Esperou calmo pelo toque quente e lascivo que nunca veio, ao invés dele tudo o que Neji sentiu foram lábios macios em sua bochecha e um cheiro delicioso de xampu de lavanda.

- Arigatou Neji-kun. – O sussurro de Hinata preencheu o ar com um aroma delicado de menta, e as mãos leves dela afastaram alguns fios de cabelo da testa do primo antes de se levantar e deixar o quarto, silenciosa, levando todas as sensações maravilhosas com ela.

Neji abriu os olhos no segundo em que a porta se fechou, ainda sentia os lábios de Hinata em sua face e não conseguia controlar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

Naquela noite Hyuuga Neji dormiu com um sorriso ladino no rosto. Um sorriso quase inocente, de criança que faz coisa errada e acha que os pais não sabem. Era a primeira vez que sorria daquela forma, e também era a primeira vez que trancava a porta antes de dormir.

(...)

* * *

**Gente desculpe a demora da atualização ! O meu FF. Net anda muito estranho... **

**Mas pra compensar eu fiz um Cap bem longo... xD Espero que Gostem e Comentem ^^**

**Beijos e Obrigada pela Paciencia! **

**Ja Nee**


	6. Arrependimento Irreversível

_Capitulo dedicado à Lell-chan. Por que graças á ela minha INSPIRAÇÃO, a querida Pink Ringo, pôde ler a minha história e mandar um comentário preocioso que eu realmente guardarei comigo 4ever! _

* * *

**5° Capitulo: Arrependimento Irreversível!**

Suspirou uma vez. Quantas vezes ela já fizera aquilo? Abriu a porta do armário com violência e pegou os livros que precisava. Chegar cedo tinha suas vantagens, como, por exemplo, não encontrar pessoas_ indesejadas_. Suspirou mais uma vez depois de fechar o armário com muita força.

Obviamente, sabia que estava agindo mal, que não deveria estar com tanta raiva, mas não podia evitar. Estava com raiva deles tanto quanto de si própria. Talvez mais de si própria. Afinal, fora ela mesma que não havia previsto aquilo. Aquele _contratempo_ que era se apaixonar justamente pelo namorado da melhor amiga.

Cravou as unhas curtas no caderno enquanto passava pelos poucos alunos que chegavam cedo. Reprimiu um bocejo. Estava exausta, mas ainda assim muito brava.

Não havia dormido quase nada na noite anterior, e seus olhos ainda estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Claro que passara uma tonelada de maquiagem para esconder as olheiras terríveis que haviam se formado, mas duvidava que tivesse ficado bom o suficiente. Nunca gostara de passar maquiagem, e nem sabia fazer isso direito.

Abriu a porta da sala com um pontapé intencionada a ir para o fundo, mas, como naqueles dias em que tudo dá errado, já havia um ocupante na cadeira dos fundos. E não era ninguém menos que o _indesejado número um_.

- Tenten. – Ele levantou os olhos azuis quando ouviu o barulho da porta, um sorriso torto aparecendo em sua face enquanto a morena se aproximava com passos vacilantes. – Preciso falar com você.

- O que você quer? – Ela não queria ter soado tão grossa, mas não pôde evitar. Não conseguia controlar a raiva quando ele lhe sorria daquela maneira tão espontânea. Não conseguia parar de lembrar a si mesma de que ele e Hinata estavam juntos. Apesar de uma parte dela quase gritar que havia sido só um abraço amigo.

- Eu estava pensando... – Ele começou sem notar a antipatia da garota que se sentava á seu lado. – Se você não queria, sei lá, sair comigo hoje depois do treino. Eu consegui dois ingressos pra aquele filme em cartaz, aquele de terror que é pra maior de dezoito, e eu não ia convidar o Sasuke nem o Lee, isso seria gay, então pensei que você quisesse...

- Pensou errado Naruto. – Respondeu seca tentando esconder a irritação e falhando miseravelmente.

Ela e Naruto tinham o habito, mesmo que se odiassem até a morte, de irem ao cinema com Sasuke e Lee sempre que aparecia um filme de terror novo em cartaz. Ele convidá-la para ir, apesar de assustador, não a surpreendia. O problema estava, é claro, na parte de ir sozinha com ele.

Naruto pareceu ficar surpreso e um pouco atônito com aquela resposta. De tudo o que ele esperava que ela dissesse, ele nunca esperou que ela fosse rude. Com certeza iria brincar com a situação, zoar a cara dele, mas responder fria daquela maneira não era o jeito dela. Perscrutou o rosto feminino com atenção á todos os detalhes e percebeu finalmente o arroxeado leve embaixo dos olhos castanhos, escondido por quilos de pó e base.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou e sem perceber se aproximou dela, erguendo uma mão intencionada a tocar as marcas roxas. Tenten estapeou a mão dele antes que ele pudesse tocá-la e os olhos azuis ficaram ainda mais confusos com a situação.

- Não aconteceu nada comigo, Uzumaki. Nada que seja da sua conta. – E se levantou querendo mais do que nunca sair dali.

Naruto, ao perceber que ela iria fugir, agarrou o pulso fino da garota com certa irritação e fez com que ela o olhasse novamente nos olhos. Não deixaria que ela fosse embora até que dissesse o que havia acontecido. Se era familiar, pessoal, ou se o problema era com ele mesmo.

- Me solta. – Ela rosnou baixinho, porque outros alunos estavam entrando na sala e paravam pra presenciar a cena.

- Não até você me dizer qual é o seu problema. – Naruto ignorou todos os olhares e continuou com o mesmo tom de voz desafiador e ainda assim preocupado com ela.

- O meu problema é você, Uzumaki. – Os olhos dele se arregalaram enquanto ela puxava a mão com força para se soltar dele. Aquilo era uma lagrima? Desde quando Tenten chorava? – Você e essa sua mania de achar que toda garota do mundo deve se apaixonar pelo seu sorriso idiota.

- O que...?

- eu não sou igual ás outras garotas, Uzumaki. Eu não gosto de você, então, por favor, não me toque, não fale comigo. Fique longe.

E dizendo isso ela saiu a passos rápidos da frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Não viu o olhar confuso e preocupado de Naruto. Estava ocupada demais procurando um lugar suficientemente longe e isolado para que pudesse chorar em paz. Mas, como é de se esperar em dias ruins, Kami-sama não estava do lado dela, e enquanto andava depressa pelos corredores com a cabeça baixa para disfarçar os olhos vermelhos, a primeira pessoa na qual ela foi esbarrar era justamente a _pessoa indesejável numero dois._

- Desculpe, eu... – Começou Hinata com a voz baixa pegando um dos cadernos que haviam caído. Mas calou-se imediatamente ao ver que era Tenten com uma cara terrivelmente ruim, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. – O que aconteceu Tenten-chan? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Não te interessa. – A raiva de Tenten só pareceu aumentar quando ouviu o sufixo seguinte ao seu nome. Mas foi esse mesmo sufixo que fez com que ela controlasse um pouco o tom de voz. Não podia culpar ninguém por aquilo, nem descontar em ninguém, principalmente em Hinata que não sabia nada sobre os seus sentimentos.

- Talvez eu possa te ajudar... – Hinata tentou quando pressentiu que a Mitisashi sairia dali o mais rápido possível.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – Cortou com frieza e passou pela Hyuuga como um raio, trombando propositadamente no ombro esquerdo da garota.

Hinata ficou algum tempo parada no mesmo lugar, olhando o caminho que a melhor amiga havia tomado. Não entendia o que havia acontecido, mas não estava brava com Tenten pelo tratamento grosseiro. Sabia por experiência própria que às vezes descontávamos frustrações nas pessoas erradas.

E por mais que Hinata quisesse ajudar daria tempo ao tempo, e deixaria que a amiga esfriasse a cabeça antes de qualquer coisa. Mesmo que doesse ver Tenten naquele estado, Hinata sabia que poderia piorar a situação se fosse atrás dela. Por isso suspirou e foi pra sala.

(...)

Saiu da sala com a cabeça latejando, ainda faltavam quarenta minutos de aula, mas duvidava que fosse entender mais do que aquilo. Bactérias, vermes. Biologia não era exatamente sua matéria preferida. Mas era a matéria preferida dele, junto com química e física.

Entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho antes de qualquer coisa, apoiando as mãos na pia. Seus olhos doíam e seu cabelo não podia estar pior. Afinal, tudo estava horrível na sua vida, o que ela podia esperar?

Apertou a barriga sentindo vontade de vomitar, a bile chegando á sua garganta e voltando. Não podia vomitar. Não queria aquilo. Droga, por que ele era tão idiota?

Correu para o boxe mais perto e se ajoelhou na frente do vaso, soltando tudo, quando percebeu já estava chorando também. De novo. Seus soluços sofridos entrecortavam a onda nauseante que se estendia sobre seu corpo, o gosto ruim parecia fazê-la vomitar mais ainda.

Estava tão fraca e triste que quando sentiu alguém segurar seus cabelos para trás nem se importou em olhar quem era. Também não reconheceu a voz melódica e fina que lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem, que era para soltar tudo.

E Temari realmente soltou. Depois caiu sentada no chão e foi amparada por mãos macias. Quem dera fosse ele.

- Você está melhor? – Perguntou Hinata preocupada, tocando a testa úmida de Temari para verificar se tinha febre.

As duas nunca haviam se visto antes, mas não foi necessário muito mais do que aquela pergunta para que Temari e Hinata se tornassem amigas instantaneamente, sem nem saberem o nome uma da outra.

- Estou. – Disse a loira entre um soluço e outro, ainda sentindo o cheiro e o gosto do vomito. – Obrigada.

Hinata se levantou e estendeu a mão para Temari que, assim que ficou de pé, seguiu na direção da pia e lavou a boca o melhor que pode. A morena permaneceu quieta enquanto via a loira olhar no espelho, seu reflexo tentando um sorriso agradecido para ela. Mas quando os olhos verdes de Temari visualizaram a garota mais nova uma segunda vez eles se arregalaram espantados, e mais lágrimas tristes brotaram e caíram.

- Você tem... Os mesmos olhos... – Balbuciou ela, mas antes que terminasse, sem nem saber como, estava abraçada á Hinata. E ela tinha uma maneira tão maternal de abraçar que Temari se esqueceu do que ia dizer.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Hinata perguntou delicada, não querendo que a garota chorasse ainda mais. Precisava conhecer o problema para ajudar.

- Shika... Shikamaru. – Sussurrou em outro acesso de lágrimas.

Hinata conhecia Shikamaru. Tenten e Lee já haviam comentado sobre ele. Alguma coisa sobre o garoto mais inteligente da Ryuusei. Mas Hinata não conseguia entender como um garoto tão inteligente podia fazer uma loira tão bonita como aquela chorar tanto assim.

- Ele... ele... – Mas Temari nunca terminaria a frase. Não precisava. Sem querer já havia dado todas as informações que Hinata precisava saber.

Ficaram abraçadas por dois períodos inteiros. Parecia que Temari nunca chorava o suficiente. E Hinata realmente não se importava de amparar a loira. Quando Temari conseguiu se recompor já era hora do intervalo e os passos no corredor começavam a se fazer ouvir.

- Você está mesmo bem? – Hinata perguntou, sem entender porque a loira olhava-a tão diretamente nos olhos.

- Estou. Obrigada. – Ela forçou outro sorriso, mas esse já estava bem melhor do que o primeiro. – Você é uma Hyuuga?

A pergunta foi um tanto estranha, mas a morena de olhos perolados entendeu o porquê dela.

- Sou. Hyuuga Hinata. – E sorriu um pouco tímida. – Você me reconheceu pelos olhos não é?

Temari assentiu e depois estendeu a mão.

- Sabaku No Temari. – Hinata apertou a mão dela. – É um prazer conhecer uma Hyuuga como você.

Hinata não teve tempo de entender, porque logo em seguida Temari saiu do banheiro, se misturando na aglomeração de pessoas do corredor. Também não teve muito tempo pra pensar naquilo depois, ainda estava muito preocupada com Tenten e precisava falar com ela a todo custo.

(...)

_[uma semana depois]_

- Ela me odeia Lee. – Hinata disse com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. – E eu nem sei por quê.

Era hora do intervalo e Hinata estava sentada com Lee em uma mesa no canto. Ela estava apoiada no ombro masculino enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos e observava junto dela, Tenten sair da cantina e ir procurar um lugar afastado para se sentar.

- Ela não te odeia Hinata. – Ele respondeu vendo quando a garota de cabelos chocolate esbarrou fortemente no ombro de Naruto, que vinha na direção deles. Ele soltou um palavrão ofensivo, mas ela nem sequer desviou o olhar.

- Qualquer dia eu amarro ela em uma arvore e boto fogo. – Apesar da palhaçada, o loiro de olhos azuis estava sério quando sentou na frente de Hinata.

- Eu acho que você deveria falar com ela Naruto. – Lee propôs, mas logo em seguida engoliu em seco com o olhar amargo que o rapaz mandou pra ele.

- Falar? – Ele riu sarcástico. – O máximo que eu e Tenten estamos fazendo nesses últimos dias é gritar um com o outro sempre que nos vemos. Eu já tentei falar com ela, você lembra.

Na verdade Lee se lembrava muito bem, já que os dois ameaçaram sair no braço e ELE teve que separá-los. Sozinho. Porque Sasuke adorava ver Naruto apanhar de mulher, Gaara não se importava e Neji havia adquirido um humor negro, parecia até que gostava da briga entre os dois amigos.

O rapaz de cabelos tigela suspirou. Ele não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo com Neji, desde o incidente no vestiário. De um jeito ou de outro ele sabia exatamente como Hinata se sentia por não ter sua melhor amiga falando com ela. Era triste, mas no caso dele, necessário.

- Mas a Tenten... – Hinata começou disposta a fazer Naruto mudar de idéia, mas o loiro a cortou com rispidez.

- Se vamos falar sobre ela eu vou sair da mesa. – Ele ameaçou se levantando e segurando a bandeja nas mãos.

- Naruto-Kun... – Hinata tentou, mas ele já estava se afastando e berrando com qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.

- Esqueça Hinata-chan. – Lee a abraçou mais uma vez. – Ele só ouve aqueles três idiotas que dizem ser seus amigos. – Completou com amargura.

Hinata sabia de quem Lee falava. Os 'melhores amigos' de Naruto sempre foram Sasuke, Gaara e Neji. Ela se sentia mal em ver Lee falar de Neji daquela maneira, e meio que sentia que a culpa era sua. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas já fazia uma semana que ela não via os dois conversar, ou sequer se cumprimentarem de manha. Isso até que não era estranho por parte de Neji, mas Lee era uma pessoa gentil demais para se esquecer desse detalhe.

A morena suspirou sacudindo a cabeça. Temari passou por sua mesa e sorriu pra ela, e ela retribuiu o sorriso muito grata por fazer uma nova amiga, mesmo que sentisse muita falta da antiga. Ela não conhecia Gaara muito bem, mas sabia que ele não era muito sociável. Também não se arriscaria a chegar perto de Sasuke novamente, mesmo que ele fosse a melhor opção por ser o mais próximo de Naruto. Então só lhe restava Neji. Suspirou outra vez, aquele dia seria longo.

(...)

- Neji? – A voz veio meio fraca pelo nervosismo, mas o Hyuuga ouviu do mesmo jeito e olhou para a prima que se aproximava de seu armário. – Preciso falar com você.

Já está falando. Era a resposta rude que ele queria ter dado, mas os olhos de Hinata pareciam preocupados demais, prestes a chorar, e ele não agüentaria isso mais uma vez, então mordeu a língua, fechou o armário e olhou pra ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade, é mais um pedido do que uma conversa. – Hinata disse tentando sustentar o olhar firme dele, mas ficando ligeiramente corada por ser observada daquela maneira. A verdade é que eles não haviam conversado depois que Hanabi jogou aquela bomba no jantar á uma semana atrás. O que não importava muito, já que antes ele estava ignorando-a. Era estranho ter que procurá-lo depois de tanto tempo. A Hyuuga suspirou antes de continuar.

- Eu queria pedir pra você conversar com o Naruto. – Ela foi objetiva, aquele constrangimento não era muito bom de se sentir e quanto mais rápido saísse dali, melhor.

- Com Naruto? – Neji perguntou escondendo o espanto. Que maldição ela queria que ele falasse com Naruto? Boa coisa não podia ser. Alias, porque ela veio falar com ele mesmo? Ele já não havia deixado bem claro na primeira semana de aula que preferia que Hinata nem estivesse ali? Obvio que era impossível ignorá-la, principalmente agora, depois do que Lee dissera. A prima não saia de sua cabeça, nem por um segundo.

- É. – Respondeu ela simplesmente, abaixando os olhos, meio corada. – Quero que você o convença, por favor, a falar com a Tenten-chan, ela...

Mas Hinata não pode terminar, porque, para sua surpresa, Neji riu friamente, como se a idéia fosse estúpida demais para ser levada a sério.

- E porque eu faria isso? – Ele perguntou ainda rindo com cinismo. Apoiou-se no armário olhando a prima que agora o encarava um pouco incrédula. Nunca tinha ouvido Neji rir. E ela precisava dizer que havia ficado arrepiada ao ouvir pela primeira vez.

- Por que... – Hinata balbuciou ainda atordoada. – Porque a Tenten-chan e o Naruto-kun se gostam e...

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama Hinata. – Neji cortou de novo, revirando os olhos. – Quem se importa se eles gostam um do outro? Você não deveria se meter na vida deles.

- E porque não? – Ela retrucou começando a ficar irritada e esquecer que seu coração ainda estava disparado simplesmente por estar perto do primo mais velho. – Tenten e Naruto são meus amigos, e eles estão sofrendo com isso. Eu me importo com eles.

- Eles estão melhores separados, acredite em mim. Tenten é boa demais para o idiota do Naruto. – Ele devolveu frustrado por vê-la perder toda a timidez. Secretamente, preferia que ela chorasse a contrariá-lo.

- E quem é você pra julgar Neji? – Os olhos perolados dela pegavam fogo. - A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona, simplesmente acontece. E Naruto é uma ótima pessoa, e seria um ótimo namorado também.

- Namore você com ele então! – Agora ele estava realmente irritado. – Se ele é tão bom assim, ele não precisa que EU o convença a ir falar com a Tenten, ele vai fazer isso sozinho. Sem ajuda.

- ÓTIMO NEJI. – Ela gritou exaltada. – Aja como se fosse único que importa no mundo. Não ligue para mais ninguém além do seu precioso umbigo. Mas quando você terminar sozinho e precisar de amigos, se lembre que você nunca MERECEU um amigo.

E dizendo isso ela saiu. Simplesmente virou e foi embora, antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa. Neji socou o armário atrás de si, fazendo um barulho enorme no corredor, onde, ele percebeu, um amontoado de alunos havia se calado para ouvir a discussão.

- Estão olhando o que? – Perguntou ríspido antes de sair dali. Seu sangue ainda fervia e sua vontade de ir até Hinata e brigar com ela ainda mais era muito grande para ser contida. Ele precisava liberar aquilo de alguma maneira.

Quem aquela garota idiota pensava que era? O que Hinata achava? Que era a dona da verdade? Que podia simplesmente entrar na sua vida e comandar seus pensamentos, dizendo que tudo o que ele fazia era errado?

Ele era Hyuuga Neji, e Hyuuga Neji NUNCA havia sido tratado daquela maneira antes. Ele sorriu irônico e irritado. Soube que ela seria um problema no momento em que á perdeu no aeroporto. E não estava errado. Hinata era o pior de todos os seus problemas. Era a culpada por ele não falar com Lee, a culpada por ele brigar com Sasuke, a culpada da estranha 'bondade' de Hiashi e de todos aqueles conflitos internos que Neji vinha tendo desde o primeiro olhar. Naquele maldito cemitério.

Seus passos ecoavam no corredor vazio. Sempre perdia a noção do tempo quando começava a pensar tanto assim na prima. E foi o que aconteceu quando ele se viu naquele corredor deserto. Suspirou. Não fazia idéia de como chegara ali. Mas estava frustrado demais para pensar muito nisso.

Continuou andando, dessa vez mais consciente do que fazia e no segundo em que virou a esquina do corredor, o brilho de longos cabelos loiros platinados chegou até ele, junto com o leve aroma de lavanda. Ali estava um belo jeito de liberar a tensão.

Ino mexia no armário mecanicamente. Seus olhos não estavam focados em nada e sua mente estava longe. Mas todo o seu corpo estremeceu quando mãos fortes seguraram sua cintura, e o hálito fresco em sua nuca fez com que todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçassem. Seu coração acelerou e suas pernas amoleceram quando um pensamento estupidamente delicioso invadiu sua mente. Gaara.

- Você não me procurou mais, Yamanaka. – E Ino soltou a respiração que nem havia percebido que prendera. Seus olhos mais arregalados e assustados do que nunca. – O que foi? Cansou da brincadeira?

Mas o sorriso cínico e provocante do Hyuuga não estava disposto a durar muito naquele dia, porque Ino, assim que se recuperou do choque inicial, se afastou de Neji como se as mãos dele fossem acidas e queimassem a sua pele por cima do uniforme.

- Não. Me. Toque. – Ela sibilou com os olhos firmes e ainda assim amedrontados. Até tristes. – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, Neji.

Ele olhou pra ela tão espantado que por um momento ficou sem reação. O que estava acontecendo com ela? O que estava acontecendo com a sua vida naquele dia, que parecia que nada dava certo? _Mas que droga, Kami-sama, me de mais dias como esse porque um só não é suficiente. _

- Qual o problema Ino? – Sua paciência havia se esgotado e a garota sentiu isso na frieza da voz masculina. – Vai se fazer de santa agora?

- Não, Neji. – Ela retrucou sustentando o olhar. – Eu não vou me fazer de santa. Mas eu quero parar de errar. E o meu maior erro foi você.

- Não, Ino. – Ele imitou com desdém se aproximando ameaçadoramente dela. Os olhos dele estavam tão claros de ódio que ela estremeceu, apavorada. Mas não recuou, era tarde demais pra voltar atrás. – O seu maior erro foi você mesma que criou, acreditando que dormir comigo te traria um pouco do que o Gaara te dava.

Ino arregalou os olhos dando um passo para trás.

- Como você...

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama, sua idiota. Você achou mesmo que eu não percebia o que você estava tentando fazer? – Ele sorriu amargo ao ver os olhos dela brilharem com lágrimas. – Você me usava pra esquecer o Gaara, mas na verdade você me usava para poder senti-lo mais uma vez. – Ela engoliu em seco e a primeira lágrima rolou. – Mas admita Ino, eu era muito melhor na cama. Eu te fazia gemer como ele nunca fez.

O tapa soou alto no corredor silencioso, mas a tensão que ele criou desapareceu no momento em que Neji esqueceu a razão e agarrou a menina pelos ombros, batendo-a com força nos armários, ouvindo o grito rouco e surpreso dela ao se encontrar encurralada, diante daqueles olhos perolados predadores.

- Quer saber o que eu sei Yamanaka? – Ele apertou os dedos na pele dela, ouvindo um grunhido fraco de dor e medo. Sabia que deixaria marcas. – Eu sei que a primeira vez que a gente transou, foi porque você viu o seu amado Gaara com a minha priminha, Hanabi. Acho que você ainda não gostava muito dele naquela época, e queria que ele pagasse por te trair. Mas você se viciou em mim, e se apaixonou por ele. Como a garota idiota que você é. – Ele sorriu abertamente ao ver as lágrimas deslizarem pela face alva e tremula da loira. – Enquanto eu e Hanabi é que aproveitávamos tudo. – Ele riu dos olhos azuis arregalados. – Não sabia que o Gaara já te viu comigo em uma posição um tanto constrangedora também? Ou o que? Você achou que ele nunca ia descobrir? Ah, ele descobriu Ino. E foi atrás da Hanabi de novo. Eu e ela riamos tanto do jogo inútil de vocês.

Agora Ino soluçava em meio as lagrimas, sem nunca deixar de desviar seus olhos azuis dos perolados. Neji nunca lhe parecera tão cruel tão frio e tão calculista. Não. Agora ela tinha certeza. Ele nunca seria igual á Gaara.

- Mas a consciência de Gaara não era que nem a minha. – Ele continuou. – Ele se sentiu mal com o que fazia e terminou com a Hanabi achando que ela se importava. E sabe o que ele fez depois Ino? Terminou com você. Alguma coisa estúpida sobre não querer te magoar. – Neji ria á cada palavra, vendo o quanto aquilo abalava Ino. A tortura psicológica era melhor do que qualquer dor física que ele pudesse causar nela. Era o jeito mais delicioso de machucá-la. – Ele é um imbecil Ino. Que nem você e a trouxa da irmã dele. E sabe o que mais? ... Nenhum de vocês vale a pena.

E dizendo isso ele a soltou, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto à medida que observava o corpo esguio e tremulo deslizar do armário para o chão. Neji olhou pra ela apenas mais um instante e depois foi embora, porque seu corpo havia começado a formigar e ele temia que aquilo fosse culpa. Mas assim que virou a esquina do corredor e os soluços de Ino desapareceram ele se esqueceu do que era sentir culpa. A única coisa que o perseguiu depois disso, foram os sussurros angustiados que ele a ouviu murmurar antes de ir embora.

- Todas as minhas decisões foram erradas. – Ela falava enquanto agarrava os cabelos. Neji não sabia dizer por que, mas concordou com Ino. As decisões dele também não eram muito certas. Na verdade, quase nenhuma das que ele fazia era.

(...)

- Hinata?

A voz fluiu da porta entreaberta e a Hyuuga mais velha ficou surpresa quando ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro e viu a imagem imponente de seu pai.

A tarde estava calma e ensolarada. Hanabi havia ido ao shopping com algumas amigas e Neji não voltara da escola. Isso preocupava um pouco Hinata, porque se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ele à culpa seria dela, já que fora ela quem não medira as palavras. Apesar de se sentir culpada não voltaria atrás no que disse, sabia que estava certa. Só esperava que Neji percebesse isso também e não ficasse muito bravo.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. – Hiashi parecia meio desconfortável quando entrou no quarto e se sentou no banco da penteadeira, em frente a cama, olhando para tudo, menos para os olhos da filha. – Na verdade. Eu quero te pedir desculpas.

O coração de Hinata disparou, ela não estava certa se acreditava no que ouvia, mas qualquer preocupação com Neji havia sumido de sua mente depois daquilo. Aquilo não era comum, principalmente para Hiashi. Foram tão raras as vezes que ela ouvira o pai dizer àquela palavra que o som chegou estranho aos seus ouvidos.

Seus olhos miraram o patriarca Hyuuga detalhadamente. Um silêncio prolongado se instalou até que Hinata fosse dominada pelo desconforto.

- Pai, eu...

- Espera. – Ele cortou esfregando as mãos de um jeito nervoso. Exatamente como ela fazia quando não conseguia, ou não queria achar as palavras certas para dizer alguma coisa desagradável. – Me deixa terminar.

Depois de um longo suspiro ele finalmente olhou para Hinata. Seus olhos perolados pareciam velhos e tristes. Como se já tivessem visto demais e feito demais. A menina teve compaixão por ele. Seu pai parecia resignado, como se estivesse esperando por aquela conversa á muito tempo.

- É verdade. Tudo o que a Hanabi deduziu era verdade. – Hiashi sorriu cansado vendo que a atenção de Hinata era somente dele. – Eu promovi mesmo esses noivados arranjados pela empresa Hyuuga. Eu realmente queria que os Uchiha's, os Sarutobi's e os Sabaku No's se unissem a mim, e deixassem a nossa empresa mais forte. Mas a minha outra desculpa Hinata, é que eu queria ter um motivo para te trazer de volta.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata continuaram calmos e um esboço de sorriso quase se formava em seus lábios. Mas Hiashi não havia terminado. Ele nem sequer começara. Depois de outro longo suspiro, ele continuou. Sua voz pesava sobre o quarto, criando uma tensão estranha sobre as cores claras da cama e das paredes que representavam tão bem a filha mais velha.

- Há nove anos atrás... – Ele se remexeu na cadeira, desconfortável com suas próprias palavras. – Eu e sua mãe tivemos um desentendimento. Entende? Bom, eu era ciumento demais e sua mãe era bonita demais. – Hiashi sorriu com uma lembrança feliz passando por seus olhos e o deixando entorpecido por um momento, mas logo uma sombra cobriu seu olhar novamente. Agora não tinha mais volta. – Foi uma briga idiota, que eu levei muito a sério. Naquela noite eu disse coisas que nunca deveria ter dito. Coisas que a sua mãe simplesmente não podia escutar.

Hiashi disse que queria Helena morta. Hinata se lembrava muito bem disso, porque era ela que estava do lado de fora da porta do quarto segurando o choro e abraçando a irmã menor enquanto ela chorava sem parar. Dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Hanabi era uma garota difícil, mas sentia demais pelo que acontecia com os pais. As duas irmãs viram juntas quando Helena estapeou Hiashi e ele por sua vez, apenas continuou falando. Nenhuma das meninas entendia o que ele dizia, mas a cada palavra o ar parecia ficar mais rarefeito, mais difícil de respirar. Até que Hiashi disse a frase aterradora. 'Queria que você morresse. '.

Helena já tinha o histórico daquela doença. Depressão. Mas desde que se casara nunca havia recaído, apesar de tomar os remédios periodicamente só para ter certeza. Porém aquilo foi o fim pra ela. Hinata sabia. Fora o fim pra todos eles. Hanabi nunca mais foi a mesma irmãzinha rebelde depois daquilo. Hinata tentava, mas não conseguia fazer com que os olhos da irmã voltassem a brilhar. Hiashi passava mais tempo fora de casa. E três meses depois Helena morreu. Alguma coisa sobre remédios demais.

- Quando Helena morreu... – Ele hesitou por um segundo respirando com dificuldade. Nunca havia falado daquilo com ninguém. – Quando ela morreu, eu desmoronei Hinata. Simplesmente não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Eu comecei a beber. O médico disse que havia sido suicídio e eu sabia que a culpa era minha. Quando sua irmã entrou no meu escritório uma noite, dizendo absurdos sobre você ter matado Helena eu... – Os olhos de Hiashi brilharam em lágrimas contidas. E Hinata não pôde evitar sentir os olhos úmidos também. – Eu acreditei. Eu quis acreditar. Estava bêbado e culpado demais e precisava pensar que a culpa não fosse minha. Quando Hanabi me mostrou os remédios no seu quarto eu enlouqueci. E você sabe o que eu fiz depois.

Agora as lágrimas escorriam das faces alvas, tanto na do pai quanto na da filha. A voz de Hiashi havia ficado embargada e Hinata tentava a todo custo impedir os soluços fortes de chacoalhar seu corpo.

- De uma maneira doentia, acreditar que você fosse tivesse feito aquilo fazia a dor parar. Mas isso só quando eu estava bêbado. – O patriarca Hyuuga parecia derrotado, desiludido, como se tivesse perdido a pior batalha interior de todas. Seus olhos nunca pareceram tão arrasados como naquela hora. Ele sofria e Hinata não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. – Quando eu estava sóbrio eu me perguntava por que Hanabi havia feito aquilo e me amaldiçoava por não ter coragem de ir buscar você em Roma. Eu não queria olhar pra você Hinata. Eu não PODIA te olhar depois do que havia acontecido. – O desabafo de Hiashi era desesperado e direto. Ele não queria deixar de dizer nada para a filha. – Foi somente agora, depois de tanto tempo, que eu finalmente não agüentei mais a culpa. E eu espero que você me perdoe por ter demorado tanto.

Hiashi viu a figura da filha tremula, chorando desamparada. Ele engoliu em seco, não merecia perdão. Não merecia nada de Hinata. No fundo ele queria que a filha mais velha tratasse-o como Hanabi o tratava, com indiferença. Porque era isso que ele merecia. Hinata era tão igual á Helena. Não conseguia simplesmente esconder os sentimentos. Dizer que nada havia acontecido e fingir-se de cega para a dor dos outros. Helena era boa, sempre queria ajudar. Assim como a garota que ele fizera chorar naquele exato momento.

O coração do patriarca se apertava à cada soluço da filha. Como ele queria abraçá-la e dizer que a amava. Que nunca mais faria aquilo. Mas ele não podia. Não tinha o direito de tocar nela. Não sabia nem como ela tinha coragem de chamá-lo de pai depois de tudo. Hiashi fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas transpassarem a barreira de suas pálpebras do mesmo jeito. Havia perdido a mãe. Agora perdia a filha.

Ele não esperava por aquilo. De tudo o que ele conhecia das pessoas, da maldade, da vingança, do desprezo. Ele não esperava por aquela atitude. Seu coração parou de bater por um momento, mas em seguida estava tão leve que Hiashi nem o reconheceu como sendo o seu próprio coração. E tudo porque Hinata havia simplesmente se levantado da cama, ajoelhado aos pés dele, e o abraçado pela cintura. Chorando em sua camisa social cinza.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Perplexo. Ele não conhecia o amor desde que Helena morrera e agora Hinata mostrava que seu coração gelado ainda podia bater, e não somente doer todos os dias de culpa e raiva por si mesmo.

Quando suas mãos começaram a acariciar os cabelos macios e longos da filha ele percebeu que havia perdido tempo, mas que ainda teria tempo o bastante. Porque o jogo havia mudado. Outra carta havia sido jogada na mesa. Era o perdão.

(...)

Neji ouvia tudo em silêncio. Toda a história. Ficou perplexo quando Hinata abraçou Hiashi. Tão perplexo quanto o próprio Hiashi. De todas as vezes que ele havia visto a prima chorar, nunca havia sido tão triste e tão doloroso. Talvez porque dessa vez ele simplesmente não pudesse entrar ali e abraçá-la. Gritar com ela e dizer que ela não deveria perdoar o pai. Que o que ele havia feito não podia ser perdoado.

Neji tinha raiva pela prima. Por ela ser tão ingênua. Por ter tido o azar de nascer naquela maldita família. Com aquele maldito pai e com aquela maldita irmã. Hanabi. Ele nunca imaginou que sentiria tanto ódio por Hanabi. Mas ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido. Como Hiashi, Neji também não sabia o que havia levada a Hyuuga mais nova a fazer aquilo para a própria irmã. Acusá-la de assassinar a própria mãe. Aquilo era ultrajante. Ridículo. Tão ridículo quanto Hiashi acreditar nisso.

Estava confuso. Sentia ódio de Hiashi e raiva de Hanabi. E uma compaixão tão grande por Hinata que ele mal conseguia explicar. Num flash ele lembrou tudo o que Lee havia dito no vestiário. Sacudiu a cabeça, ele se recusava a fazer Hinata sofrer de novo. Droga, ele nunca mais suportaria vê-la chorar daquela maneira.

Ele sentiu o sangue quente escorrer pela palma de suas mãos, quando suas unhas curtas perfuraram a carne, tamanha intensidade que fechava os punhos. Seu _arrependimento irreversível_ era ter entrado naquilo com...

- Neji? – A voz vinha do final do corredor. Ele olhou rapidamente para a prima mais nova que parecia confusa e um pouco brava por vê-lo ali, parado ao lado do quarto de sua irmã mais velha. – O que...?

Mas ela não terminou, porque o primo andou rápido e silencioso até ela, segurando-a pelo pulso e descendo as escadas que ela acabara de subir. Empurrou-a para dentro do escritório de Hiashi. Trancou a porta. Seu sangue fervia.

- O que aconteceu? – Hanabi perguntou assustada, massageando os pulsos doloridos. Nunca havia visto Neji perder a calma, mas lá estava ele, olhando-a como se quisesse bater nela.

- Escute aqui Hanabi. – Ele sussurrou ameaçador, e ela deu um passo para trás vendo-o se aproximar e segurá-la fortemente pelos ombros. – Eu não quero que você machuque Hinata de novo, ouviu bem? Não quero que você chegue perto dela nunca mais.

Os olhos perolados femininos se arregalaram confusos. O que havia acontecido? Porque ele estava tratando-a assim. Maldição. Ele parecia irritado. E a culpada daquilo, como sempre, devia ter sido Hinata.

- O que foi que aquela imbecil te disse hein? – Hanabi gritou em um sussurro desesperado. – É mentira Neji, ela é uma víbora. Ela matou a minha mãe, foi isso que aconteceu. Por isso Hiashi-sama mandou-a para Roma. Foi...

- CALA A SUA MALDITA BOCA! – Ele gritou furioso. Estava pouco ligando se alguém ouvisse. Não se importava mais. A imagem de Hinata chorando era quase impossível de agüentar. – Eu nunca bati em uma mulher Hanabi, mas pode acreditar, se você não fizer o que eu mandei você vai apanhar de mim. Muito!

- Ela te ludibriou Neji. Acredite em mim. – Ela dizia, sentindo a bochecha molhar de lágrimas que ela nem percebeu que chorava. Mas ele não ouviu, saiu do escritório batendo a porta. Sem olhar pra trás.

Hanabi socou a mesa de carvalho. Sentia ódio. Seja lá o que Hinata havia feito para Neji, ela iria pagar. Aquela garota sem sal estúpida iria ver o que acontecia com as pessoas que mexem com Hyuuga Hanabi. Seria um milagre se ela saísse viva.

(...)

* * *

_É, eu sei. Pequeno e de péssima qualidade, mas o próximo será melhor. Prometo!_

_Beijos e Reviews, Anaile-chan. _


	7. Apaixonados

_Conselho: Leiam o capitulo anterior antes de começar esse! (ou, pelo menos, partes dele)_

_Não preciso pedir desculpas, não é? - Leva pedradas - Eu sei que demorou, mas se serve de consolo, eu continuo sem namorado, estudando de manhã e trabalhando a tarde como uma condenada, não existe mais vida social, e nos domingos (único dia livre) eu me dedico inteiramente em escrever. (Mesmo que as vezes não sejam Fanfics xD)_

_Dedicada á __Lell Ly_ _novamente, dessa vez por ela ser uma leitora tão legal ^^ E por escrever Bad Boy, uma fanfic que eu leio e que não sabia que era dela. _

_Dedicada também aos que lêem e não mandam reviews (Sim, isso é um incentivo para Reviews. Por favor, me digam que funcionou!)_

**6° Capitulo – Apaixonados!**

Seus olhos pareciam tempestuosos. O azul e o vermelho se misturavam transformando a mágoa e a dor em um olhar conflitante, prestes a chorar de novo. Droga, quando aquilo acabaria? Parecia que nunca chorava o bastante. Quando achava que finalmente havia esquecido a voz de Neji soava em sua mente. De novo e de novo e de novo.

"_Mas a consciência de Gaara não era que nem a minha."_

- Cale a boca. – Ela murmurou, seguindo os cabelos vermelhos na multidão.

"_Ele se sentiu mal com o que fazia e terminou com a Hanabi achando que ela se importava. E sabe o que ele fez depois Ino? Terminou com você. Alguma coisa estúpida sobre não querer te magoar."_

- Não.

Era ele. Era Gaara. Seu rosto sério e seus olhos verdes sem emoção alguma. Ele segurava a mão delicada de uma garota dois anos mais nova. Era Matsuri. Cabelos e olhos castanhos, sem nada que a diferenciasse de todo o resto do mundo. Uma garota nem um pouco interessante, que só sabia sorrir e se vangloriar como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Só Ino sabia que Matsuri realmente havia ganhado.

"_Ele é um imbecil Ino. Que nem você e a trouxa da irmã dele. E sabe o que mais?... Nenhum de vocês vale a pena."_

Eles estavam tão próximos. Ino podia sentir seu cheiro, a textura de sua pele, podia até sentir o gosto dele em sua boca, mas era tudo imaginação, porque quem provava de Gaara agora era aquela morena Matsuri. Nova namorada. Todos sussurravam a mesma coisa e olhavam para Ino procurando uma reação que nunca vinha.

Já fazia duas semanas. Duas semanas de tortura psicológica, escondendo os sentimentos por trás de quilos de maquiagem. Ela só estava tão cansada de ser boa. De dar espaço pra ele e tentar esquecê-lo. De tentar rir quando na verdade preferia sentir uma navalha abrindo seus pulsos. Tão cansada. Cansada _demais_.

- Hei Gaara? – Todos no corredor se calaram ao ouvir Ino chamar por ele. Os olhos verdes não demoraram a se encontrarem com os azuis. Parecia que os dele também estavam cansados. – Eu ainda te amo.

O silêncio foi opressor. Os rostos pareciam vítreos de tanta incredulidade. O cenário só voltou a ter vida quando Ino levou as mãos á boca, atordoada consigo mesma, os olhos azuis não demoraram a derramar lagrimas novamente. O que ela fizera?

Matsuri olhou para Gaara, a mão dele apertava a sua com força. Os olhos verdes dele estavam perdidos nos cabelos loiros de Ino que corriam para longe dali. Completamente estático. A morena sorriu sentindo os olhos pinicarem. Sabia o que fazer, e o faria, mesmo que isso custasse sua própria felicidade. Afinal, ela era comum demais para alguém como ele.

- Gaara-kun. – Sussurrou quando os comentários e fofocas inundaram o corredor novamente. Ele não a olhou. – Você pertence à Yamanaka-san. – Ele virou a cabeça tão rápido que podia ter quebrado o pescoço. – E ela a você. Por favor, Gaara-kun, dê mais uma chance á ela.

O ruivo pareceu perceber a morena pela primeira vez naquelas duas semanas e, por Kami-sama, como ela era bonita e brilhante. Demorou um tempo até encontrar as palavras novamente.

- Arigatou Matsuri. – E depois de um beijo rápido nos lábios dela, Gaara correu. Correu sentindo o coração doer de saudades. Ino o amava. Ele era um idiota traidor, mas ela o amava. E ele não precisava de nada mais para ser feliz.

(...)

_Duas malditas semanas._ Hinata lembrou no meio da aula, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto observava o desenho palito de duas garotas rindo no final de seu caderno. Fora Tenten quem fizera e embaixo dele, Hinata podia ler perfeitamente a palavra Sempre, desenhada num kanji caprichoso.

Como sentia falta da amiga. De conversar com ela e de ouvi-la falar mal de Naruto. De conversarem sobre a escola e rirem das piadas de Lee. A primeira amiga de verdade que fez. A melhor amiga que podia esperar. Claro que ultimamente também vinha conversando com Temari, e Temari também era uma ótima pessoa. Mas não era uma substituta. Era uma nova amiga. Outro tipo de amiga.

O sinal tocou e, como esperado, em menos de cinco minutos, a sala já estava vazia. Hinata percorreu o corredor na direção contrária do refeitório, ouvindo as conversas banais e fúteis das garotas e as risadas escandalosas de alguns rapazes. Nada disso era interessante.

Chegou à sala que procurava, olhou pelo vidro da porta e logo encontrou os cabelos castanhos amarrados de costas pra ela. Lee lhe contara que Tenten era sempre a ultima a sair do laboratório, desde o dia em que xingara Hanabi no meio do refeitório, limpar os béquers e pias dali era seu castigo. Fazia isso em todas as terças feiras.

Hinata observou enquanto Tenten terminava de lavar um béquer particularmente nojento e colocava-o para escorrer. Respirou fundo antes de entrar. Vinha planejando aquilo á dias.

- Tenten? – Sua voz quebrou a sincronia dos movimentos da morena que começara a lavar outro béquer. A garota se virou espantada, olhando Hinata como se ela fosse um tipo de aberração. – Precisamos conversar.

Tenten não disse nada, virou-se novamente e continuou seus afazeres, como se Hinata não estivesse ali. Mas não pôde evitar sorrir com a sua sorte. Assim que terminasse aquilo, iria procurar Hinata, seguindo o conselho de Lee para que ela conversasse com a morena. Para que as duas voltassem a ser amigas. Se havia uma coisa de que Tenten sentira falta, essa coisa era Hinata. Quer dizer, _uma das coisas_.

- Me escute, por favor. – A Hyuuga se aproximou ficando ao lado da morena na pia, tirando o béquer de suas mãos, empurrando-a para o lado, e começando a lavá-lo ela mesma. A Mitisashi pareceu confusa, mas continuou calada. – Eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu Tenten... Mas... – Hinata colocou o béquer para escorrer e olhou nos olhos chocolates á sua frente. – Gomen ne.

E fez uma mesura profunda na direção da amiga. Ficou naquela posição por longos segundos até que ouviu claro como a água, um soluço baixo e reprimido. Levantou a cabeça um pouco chocada e encontrou o rosto de Tenten completamente banhado em lágrimas. Ela parecia tão inconsolável que Hinata a abraçou instantaneamente, como uma irmã mais velha.

- Me desculpe Hina-chan... – Tenten soltou em um suspiro, ainda chorando. Sua voz estava embargada e o ombro de Hinata já estava molhado. – Eu fui uma idiota... Eu... Não devia ter ficado como fiquei... É só que... Quando eu vi vocês dois se abraçando...

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram. Ela só poderia estar falando de... Então era _isso_ que Tenten andava pensando? Que Hinata e Naruto estavam juntos? Ela provavelmente deveria ter presenciado aquele único abraço que ocorrera entre os dois. Enquanto eles falavam sobre ela. Sobre Naruto _gostar_ dela. A Hyuuga mal pôde se conter ao ouvir aquilo, riu como se Tenten fosse uma criança que entendera errado a história da cegonha. Riu como nunca havia rido antes e a Mitisashi olhou pra ela, parando de chorar para presenciar o rosto alegre da melhor amiga.

- Tenten... – Hinata riu um pouco mais. – Naruto e eu? Por favor... – Tenten cruzou os braços, agora mais irritada do que triste. – Se você soubesse sobre o que a gente estava conversando quando nos abraçamos. – E gargalhou dessa vez sentindo lágrimas imaginárias se formar nos cantos de seus olhos.

- Olha Hinata, eu estava muito disposta a te perdoar, mas se você continuar rindo de mim desse jeito eu...

- Naruto-kun estava com medo de não ser o cara perfeito pra você. – Ok, isso com certeza fez Tenten se calar. Ela olhou Hinata por um instante, não havia vestigio nenhum de mentiras por ali. Seu rosto avermelhado pelas lágrimas ficou ainda mais vermelho quando a Hyuuga completou: - Porque ele já sabia que você era apaixonada por ele. E ele por você.

Houve um minuto constrangedor em que Tenten imaginou possíveis formas de enfiar a cabeça na terra e sumir. Ele gostava dela. Hinata e Naruto estavam conversando sobre ela e, sabe-se Kami-sama como, ele havia dito que gostava dela. E ela acreditava em Hinata, acreditava naquele sorriso bondoso e feliz que Hinata lhe enviava agora que Tenten sabia que estava errada.

- Ah, Hina-chan... – E voltou a abraçar a melhor amiga, apertando-a com força e com saudades. – Eu fiquei tão confusa. Eu... Droga... Eu pensei tanta besteira de vocês, principalmente depois de Neji me dizer para esquecer Naruto eu...

- Neji fez o que? – Hinata se separou de Tenten novamente, olhando-a com incredulidade.

E Tenten contou o episódio, lembrando-se exatamente das palavras que Neji usara para descrever Naruto._ "Naruto só fica, transa e já era. Ele não se interessa por garota nenhuma por mais de uma noite."_ E conforme a Mitisashi contava era a vez dos olhos perolados se arregalarem. O que aquilo significava?

Neji era amigo de Naruto, deveria estar disposto a ajudar. Por Kami-sama, Neji não era cego a ponto de não perceber que Tenten e Naruto se gostavam. Então porque ele fizera aquilo? Tudo bem, ele era um cara frio e fechado, mas Hinata nunca duvidara da bondade dele até agora. Nunca imaginou que ele poderia ter sido a causa dos pensamentos ruins de Tenten. A pior parte era que ele sabia o que havia acontecido e não falara pra ninguém, não desfizera o mal entendido. Era o culpado da separação, não só da Mitisashi com Naruto, mas com Hinata também.

- Hina-chan? – Tenten chamou, tirando a Hyuuga de seus devaneios. – Tudo bem com você?

Não, não estava nada bem.

- Eu preciso ter uma _conversinha_ com meu primo. – E estava quase saindo da sala á passos furiosos, mas se virou antes de atingir a porta. – E você precisa falar com Naruto.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas' nenhum Tenten. Vocês já passaram tempo demais brigando pra, justo agora que descobriram que gostam um do outro, se ignorarem. – E saiu do laboratório sem dar espaço para que Tenten respondesse.

Mas o que ela poderia responder? Hinata estava certa, como sempre. Suspirou frustrada e olhou os béqueres ainda sujos sobre a bancada. _Droga._ Hinata poderia, pelo menos, ter lavado todos.

(...)

Certo, mas o que diria? Uma coisa era admitir o erro, outra, completamente diferente, era tentar concertá-lo.

Tenten sabia que não iria atrás de Naruto, esperaria a melhor oportunidade para conversar civilizadamente com ele. Bom, até a própria Tenten riu de sua escolha de palavras. Por favor, 'civilizadamente'? Ela e Naruto nunca tiveram uma conversa nem perto de civilizada, geralmente as conversas entre os dois eram de brincadeiras maliciosas, um tentando atingir o outro, _como_ falaria com ele com seriedade assim?

Reprimiu um suspiro clichê quando o viu se aproximar dela, no corredor deserto, á essa hora todos estavam terminando o intervalo, andando com passos largos e um semblante tão determinado que chegava a dar medo. Ele não a olhava, ignorava completamente sua existência, o que só a fazia pensar que aquilo seria mais difícil do que parecia.

Tenten fechou os olhos esperando sentir o ar perfumado que passaria por ela junto com ele, mas não sentiu. Quando abriu os olhos novamente encontrou um par de olhos azuis a poucos centímetros dela, analisando-a com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Nada poderia tê-la deixado mais... Brava.

- O que foi babaca? Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara? – Ela perguntou, empurrando-o e sentindo um formigamento gostoso na barriga ao perceber que a pele dele era firme e quente sob o uniforme.

- Talvez. – Ele respondeu e continuou sorrindo. Tenten revirou os olhos e ergueu uma sobrancelha, colocando as mãos na cintura esperando por uma resposta melhor. – Só fiquei me perguntando por que exatamente você fechou os olhos quando eu ia passar.

- Achei que estava obvio Uzumaki. – Ela respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente. – É pra não ver sua cara feia.

Foi a vez dele de revirar os olhos.

- Sei, sei. – Ele respondeu dando um passo na direção dela. – Tenten, você sinceramente precisa de algumas aulas sobre "Como mentir para o cara másculo por quem estou apaixonada".

- Você me chamou de Tenten. – Ela respondeu inebriada demais com a proximidade dos dois para negar o que ele havia dito.

- É o seu nome, não é? – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo de lado, passando as mãos delicadamente pela cintura dela para que pudesse trazê-la mais pra perto. Aproveitando a distração e o fato dela nem sequer tentar repeli-lo. Agora suas bocas estavam a centímetros uma da outra. As respirações se mesclavam, e os braços da garota já haviam subido sem permissão para a nuca masculina, acariciando os fios loiros do cabelo curto dele. – Ou você prefere Mitisashi?

- Não. – Ela sorriu recuperando o suficiente de razão para, pelo menos, parecer sarcástica. – Eu prefiro 'amor da minha vida'.

- Que brega!

- Ou 'rainha', quem sabe 'linda', ou talvez 'perfeita', ou até...

- Cala a boca Tenten.

E se beijaram. Primeiro um toque cálido de lábios, ainda com os olhos abertos, felizes demais para se fecharem e descobrirem que estavam sonhando. Mas depois do selinho de reconhecimento Naruto já estava certo que aquilo era realmente real, e vice e versa, por isso apertou o abraço em volta da garota, beijando com sofreguidão.

Suas bocas dançavam uma sobre a outra, ganhando espaço. As línguas pediam passagem enquanto as mãos se reconheciam. Ele já havia soltado os cabelos castanhos dela e jogado o lassinho longe. Naruto agora brincava com a boca delicada, sentindo a maciez dos fios chocolate sob seus dedos loucos para sentir muito mais.

- O que você acha... – Ele começou entre os beijos, tentando falar e beijar ao mesmo tempo. Sentia que precisava mais de Tenten a cada segundo que as unhas dela deslizavam pelo seu pescoço, deliciosamente tentador. – De eu te chamar de 'namorada' de agora em diante.

Ele preferiu ter ficado quieto, já que no segundo seguinte a boca de Tenten havia se afastado da dele, junto com todo o resto de seu corpo.

- Esta falando sério? – Ela perguntou, olhando Naruto como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que era a favor de chutar crianças em berçários.

Ele tentou se aproximar novamente, sorrindo tranqüilizador, mas Tenten se afastou de novo, querendo uma resposta melhor do que os beijos alucinados dele.

- Está falando sério Naruto? – A Mitisashi perguntou de novo, pronta para bater nele caso ele tentasse brincar com aquilo. – Porque se você estiver mentindo eu corto seu pênis fora...

- Com os dentes?

Mas a brincadeira não foi levada na boa, antes que Naruto pudesse se retratar a morena já havia chutado uma parte sensível dele – aliás, a parte em questão -, deixando-o, literalmente de joelhos.

- Maldição! – Ele gritou num sussurro tentando evitar chorar de dor na frente dela e, com isso, parecer mais másculo. – Que droga você tem na cabeça Mitisashi? É sério, é claro que é sério. Não precisava ter me chutado pra que eu dissesse isso. Eu te amo sua desmiolada imbecil!

Por sorte, Tenten já havia parado de escutar na parte do 'É sério', e não ouviu o xingamento final. Por isso sorriu emocionada, com os olhos pinicando de lágrimas que não queria chorar. Jogou-se em cima dele, beijando-o ainda mais fervorosamente do que antes e Naruto até pareceu esquecer a dor, retribuindo o beijo com tanto carinho e devoção que o chão duro e frio do colégio fora completamente ignorado.

Tenten não podia ter imaginado maneira melhor de começar um namoro. No final, não havia sido preciso ensaio nenhum, aconteceu tão certo como geralmente era com eles. E agora lá estava ela e Naruto, aos beijos no meio do corredor. Sem se importarem com mais nada a não ser eles mesmos.

- Espera um pouco. – Tenten se afastou mais uma vez. – Você me chamou de quê?

- Droga.

Tão entretidos em serem eles mesmos que nem notaram a figura familiar no final do corredor. Sorrindo.

(...)

- Maldição.

Era a décima quarta vez que repetia aquilo, enquanto sua cabeça batia na parede do banheiro na farmácia. Seus olhos verdes se voltaram mais uma vez para a caixinha em cima da pia. Rosa é positivo e azul, negativo.

Ela suspirou. Fora burra, inconseqüente e, que droga, não conseguia nem sentir pena de si mesma. Sentou no vaso sanitário mais uma vez. O que faria agora?

- Sabaku No Temari é uma idiota! – Disse na terceira pessoa, na esperança de ter a ilusão de não ser com ela. Mas era. E foi nisso que ela pensou quando se levantou e saiu dali, esquecendo o palito com a ponta rosada caído no chão. Não era de seu feitio esperar milagres. E já havia chorado demais. Tinha que admitir: Aquilo acontecera com ela. E ela daria um jeito. Sozinha.

(...)

Certo, mas o que diria? Havia dado a dica para Tenten e não sabia como aplicá-la em si própria. Mas que droga. Sabia que estava brava. Que tinha que gritar com Neji. Ótimo, mas o que diria á ele? O que exatamente ele havia feito? Sido um péssimo amigo? Aquilo não era motivo para uma bronca. Muito menos uma bronca dela.

Hinata suspirou outra vez, percebendo que vinha fazendo muito daquilo ultimamente. Suas têmporas estavam doloridas, e ela teve que fechar os olhos quando o sinal tocou novamente, avisando que era hora de voltar para sala. Agora parecia ótimo não ter encontrado Neji. O sinal era a desculpa perfeita.

Ela só não deveria ter ficado tanto tempo de olhos fechados, já que acabou dando de cara com o peito de alguém mais alto que ela e acabando por ser amparada pelos braços de seja lá quem fosse antes de levar uma queda feia.

- Cuidado aí.

Seu coração gelou. Conhecia aquela voz. Aquele cheiro. Não precisou nem abrir os olhos para saber que estava em um corredor vazio nos braços de seu pior pesadelo. Em pensar que não havia visto Neji o dia inteiro e agora precisava desesperadamente dele. Nem se lembrava mais do porque estava brava.

- Sas... Sasuke-kun. – Gaguejou completamente indefesa, se encolhendo ao toque dele, olhando para tudo, menos para o rosto apático e sério que ele ostentava. Droga. Se ele ao menos soltasse seu braço, talvez o pavor fosse menor. – Eu... Preciso ir.

Mas ele não soltou seu braço, pelo contrario, apertou ainda mais a mão. Os olhos negros dele carregavam um sentimento que ela não reconhecia. Um sentimento que nunca esperou ver naqueles olhos sérios.

- Hinata. Nós precisamos conversar. - Droga. _Droga_. Agora ele a prensaria nos armários e iniciariam o 'quase estupro' e a pior parte é que o primo não dera sinal de vida o dia todo. Lembrou de novo. Estava ferrada. Morta. _Desvirginada_. – Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

E ela soltou o ar que nem percebera que havia prendido. Ele o quê?

- Você o quê? – A incredulidade foi tanta que a garota nem fugiu quando ele a soltou.

- Vim pedir desculpas. – Ele repetiu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e corando levemente, evitando olhá-la. Estava claro que o poderoso Uchiha Sasuke não tinha o costume de pedir perdão. – O jeito que te tratei aquele dia... Eu merecia muito mais do que o empurrão de Neji. – Ele estralou as costas sem perceber, como ainda pudesse sentir o baque no chão duro do vestiário. – Eu fui um idiota. Interpretei errada a situação. Desculpe.

- Eu não entendo. – Hinata negou com a cabeça, ainda chocada com tudo. O que Sasuke dizia não fazia sentido, mas pelo menos agora ela sabia qual era o sentimento escondido nas íris negras. Culpa. – Num dia você me empurra em um armário e quer tirar a minha calcinha e no outro você, simplesmente...

_Cale a boca Hinata. Só perdoe e vá embora antes que ele resolva mudar de idéia_. Mas sua razão acabou virando segundo plano quando Sasuke sorriu de lado, malicioso, erguendo a sobrancelha para a expressão que ela usara ao descrever o que ele havia feito. Ela corou ao notar o que havia dito também. 'Calcinha' não era o tipo de palavra que ela gostava de dizer em voz alta, mas na afobação do momento...

- Olha Hyuuga. – Ele começou, se apoiando no armário, coçando o queixo. – Sem querer ser chato, mas... Bom... Você não faz meu tipo.

- _O que?_ – _Cale a boca de uma vez Hinata!_

- Eu pensei sobre o beijo que você me deu...

- Que _eu_ te dei?

- E senti como se estivesse beijando uma irmã. Sabe? Meio nojento e estranho. – E ele fez uma careta de nojo tão fofa que Hinata sorriu mesmo sem querer, apesar de ainda estar visivelmente abalada com aquilo. – Eu sei que você sabe sobre o casamento arranjado... – E o sorriso dos dois sumiu. – Meu pai estava colocando pressão em cima de mim, pra que eu te pedisse em namoro. Naquele dia eu não estava bem então, bom, eu fiz. – Sasuke pareceu constrangido em admitir aquilo. - Eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu, mas semana passada ele mudou de idéia sobre aquela idiotice de casamento arranjado.

Eles ficaram se encarando por longos minutos. Hinata estava pensando onde o verdadeiro Sasuke poderia ter parado, porque aquele com certeza não era ele. E Sasuke, olhando o semblante confuso da garota, pensava que não seria tão ruim ser obrigado a casar com ela, mas não queria que ela lhe odiasse. Na verdade, iria pedir desculpas, mesmo que Naruto não houvesse lhe procurado e dito que deveria fazer aquilo. _Aliás, como Naruto descobrira aquilo mesmo?_

Sasuke sorriu ladino ao vê-la coçar o queixo como ele havia feito. Geralmente seu charme e popularidade atraiam garotas instintivamente. Nenhuma delas chegava a conhecê-lo, e nenhuma delas gostava dele pelo que ele realmente era. Elas mal o entendiam. Mas Hinata fora diferente, ele se sentiu atraído por ela, e ela parecia ter medo dele. No começo foi engraçado bancar o cara mal. Até seu pai começar a exigir que ele se aproximasse mais da garota.

Para piorar sua situação ainda tinha Sakura, que chorava e entrava em seu quarto no meio da noite só para brigar. Acordando a casa inteira com seu escândalo bizarro sobre como eles nasceram um para o outro. Por coincidência aqueles foram os dias em que Naruto começou a ficar anti-social. Somente hoje ele havia mostrado um sorriso de verdade para Sasuke. Sabe-se lá por que. Ou seja: estava em crise psicológica, com raiva, frustrado e sem amigo nenhum para que o fizesse pensar sobre o assunto.

Obviamente isso não justificava a maneira como havia tratado Hinata. Mas agora iria fazer as coisas certas. Decidira mostrar para ela quem realmente era. Um cara 'legal' e malicioso, com brincadeiras sarcásticas e ainda assim divertido. Era isso que ele queria que ela visse. Era um lado dele que somente Naruto conhecia e que ele estava disposto a compartilhar com a Hyuuga. Para o bem ou para o mal, se não ganhasse uma namorada, pelo menos faria uma nova amizade.

- Quer dizer que eu não beijo bem? – Ela perguntou depois do longo silencio, sorrindo alegremente. Era a primeira vez que não parecia apreensiva com a presença dele e era assim que Sasuke queria que ela ficasse.

- Eu não disse que você não beija bem. – Ele se retratou fingindo seriedade. – Eu disse que foi como beijar uma irmã.

- Nojento e estranho você falou. Isso pra mim é beijar mal. – Hinata afirmou com sua imensa capacidade de acreditar no lado bom das pessoas. – Mas se quer saber, foi como beijar um irmão para mim também.

- Um irmão muito forte e gostoso, não acha? – Sasuke sorriu de novo, tirando o fôlego dela com uma rapidez abrasadora.

- Um irmão 'modesto' eu diria.

Que droga era aquela? Eles estavam flertando? Como se Sasuke nunca houvesse tentado estuprá-lo no vestiário feminino.

- Está desculpado. – Ela riu de outra careta fofa dele, colocando uma mecha azulada atrás da orelha. – Me deve uma.

E antes que ela pudesse perceber o que estavam fazendo, ele já havia passado os braços em volta de sua cintura, trazendo-a para um abraço apertado e aconchegante. Sasuke ainda não conseguia acreditar naquilo. No poder incomum que Hinata tinha em não se restringir. Em esquecer os erros das pessoas, das dores e simplesmente perdoá-las como se fossem velhos amigos. Ele adorou aquilo. Aquela ingenuidade boa que poderia trazer tantos problemas. Por sorte, agora ele estaria ali para ela.

O abraço, porém, não teve chance de se tornar recíproco, pois no segundo em que Hinata sorriu sonhadora e começou a envolver o pescoço de Sasuke, uma mão forte, acompanhada de um Neji furioso, praticamente jogou Sasuke de encontro os armários. Apertando-o pela gola da camisa, quase o suficiente para fazê-lo deixar de tocar o chão. Os olhos perolados faiscavam.

- O que você _pensa_ que esta fazendo Uchiha? – A voz soou baixa e ameaçadora. Hinata tremeu ligeiramente ao escutá-lo usar aquele tom, porém Sasuke sorriu de lado, empurrando Neji, fazendo-o soltá-lo. Olhando para ele com um desafio mudo brilhando nos olhos negros.

- O que você _acha_ que eu estou fazendo Hyuuga?

E um segundo depois Neji reagiu, acertou um soco tão forte em Sasuke que ele cambaleou para o armário. E então foi a vez de Sasuke ir para cima. Socos, chutes e gritos raivosos. Obviamente não precisou de muito mais para que o corredor inteiro lotasse. Alguns gritavam 'Briga, briga, briga' enquanto outros ficavam apavorados e corriam chamar alguém da direção, um funcionário, qualquer pessoa que pudesse parar os dois caras mais populares do colégio. Os mais influentes.

Depois do choque inicial, Hinata havia tentado separá-los, com cautela, para não ser atingida, mas ainda assim preocupada. Quando previu um soco, particularmente forte, que Neji daria no adversário, seu corpo se moveu por instinto. Ela entrou na frente de Sasuke, em posição para que levasse o soco por ele, Neji se movia rápido demais para que conseguisse desviar.

- Garoto estúpido. – Anko cuspiu depois de empurrar Neji, no ultimo minuto. Á centímetros de encostar a mão em Hinata. Ele nunca ficou tão feliz em ver a professora de matemática na vida.

O corredor caiu num silêncio profundo. Anko mantinha uma pose ainda pior do que a que possuía em sala de aula. Sua aura negra estava evidentemente deixando tudo mais frio á sua volta. Seus olhos clínicos perceberam o sangue na boca de Neji, junto com alguns roxos nas maças do rosto. Sasuke também não estava muito melhor, tinha um corte sangrento ao lado do olho, e sua boca estava começando a inchar. Hinata respirava com dificuldade, mas parecia inteira.

- Os três... – Ela decretou. – Para a diretoria. AGORA!

Nenhum deles ousou contestar. Seguiram calados, Hinata no meio de Sasuke e Neji, o caminho inteiro até a diretoria. Com Anko atrás deles, de braços cruzados, resmungando alguma coisa sobre 'crianças idiotas' e 'exterminar aqueles lixos com vermífugos potentes'.

Eles entraram pela porta de carvalho do diretor um pouco apreensivos, encontraram o velho Sarutobi em sua cadeira, analisando alguns pergaminhos e papéis, rabiscando anotações e carimbando alguns okays. Ele não ergueu os olhos quando Anko começou a falar.

- Brigando diretor. – Começou ela, dando uma entonação três vezes mais grave para o que aconteceu. – Os dois 'garotinhos' aqui, e a donzelinha no meio. Provavelmente ela estava saindo com os dois ao mesmo tempo e eles resolveram se socar pra ver quem ficava com o premio no final. – Hinata se encolheu corando furiosamente, enquanto Neji e Sasuke, inconscientemente, fechavam as mãos em punhos apertados. – As garotas andam tão fáceis hoje em dia...

- Pode sair Anko. – O diretor interrompeu pela primeira vez, ainda não desviara os olhos do pergaminho.

A mulher pareceu hesitar por um segundo, depois bufou contrariada e saiu da sala. Então mais alguns segundos de silêncio tenso se passaram até que Sarutobi levantasse a cabeça, cruzasse os dedos com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, e interpelasse os adolescentes em pé.

- Eu não quero saber o motivo da briga. – Ele iniciou com sua voz rouca e cansada. Parecia mais velho quando não estava exibindo seu sorriso carismático de avô bonzinho. – Perdi um filho. Um dos professores dessa escola. – Hinata engoliu em seco, havia ficado sabendo da morte precoce do professor Asuma, mas nunca ligara o diretor á ele. Aquela havia sido a fofoca da semana. – Não estou com vontade e nem com paciência para ouvir ladainhas adolescentes. Por isso, suspensão para os três. Vão para casa e depois conversaremos sobre isso.

E ao terminar, voltou a escrever em seus papeis. Os três hesitaram por um instante e depois se voltaram para a porta e saíram tão silenciosos como quando haviam entrado. Anko esperava por eles, encostada na parede do corredor com os braços cruzados. Parecia saber exatamente o que acontecera, seus olhos estavam meio avermelhados, indicando que provavelmente escutara a conversa.

- Seus pais já foram informados. O animal Uchiha irá esperar o irmão mais velho vir lhe buscar, enquanto os vermes Hyuuga podem sair, Hiashi-sama mandou um chofer particular.

Hinata engoliu em seco, justamente agora que as coisas com o pai haviam se normalizado aquilo acontecia. Droga. Em pensar que quando acordara sua maior preocupação fora saber se Tenten a perdoaria.

Olhou o primo de soslaio enquanto seguiam calados pelo corredor em direção á saída. Agora que toda a adrenalina se fora ela conseguiu perceber o verdadeiro estrago que acontecera nele. Neji estava com um risco avermelhado sobre a sobrancelha, uma das maças do rosto completamente roxa, sangue seco vertia de seu nariz e do canto de sua boca, também havia pingado sobre a camisa branca criando manchas enormes e um rastro que desaparecia sob o primeiro botão.

Observando aquilo, tudo o que Hinata conseguia pensar era: Bem feito.

A viagem de carro também ocorreu em completo silêncio, Neji percebera que a prima o analisara incontáveis vezes, sempre virando o rosto em seguida e murmurando coisas inaudíveis. Estava visivelmente irritada, de um jeito que ele nunca vira antes. Seus braços estavam cruzados e sua boca descrevia uma linha fina de insatisfação. Fosse por ele quase ter batido nela, ou por Sasuke ter tentado agarrá-la de novo, nada explicava o silêncio da garota. Para ele, o mínimo que Hinata deveria fazer era agradecê-lo por salvá-la mais uma vez. Aquilo parecia até rotina.

Ela saltou do carro antes mesmo dele estacionar e depois de um suspiro frustrado de Neji, ele a seguiu. Entrou na casa e, cruzando a sala de estar, entrou pela porta que conduzia a outra saleta, onde um sofá com estampas florais de três lugares se encontrava, abandonado, virado de frente para as portas de vidro que davam para o jardim colorido. A única parte colorida da casa antes de Hinata chegar. Ele se jogou no sofá sem animo nenhum, tentando formular desculpas convincentes para dar a Hiashi quando esse voltasse da empresa. Fechou os olhos sentindo uma dor lancinante no rosto inteiro. Maldito Uchiha, só acertara pontos sensíveis. Olhando o lado bom, Neji fizera o mesmo.

Um barulho baixo de passos o alcançou e logo o perfume cítrico de Hinata se fez sentir pelo ambiente. Ele não abriu os olhos para ver o que ela fazia, provavelmente queria lhe pedir desculpas pela grosseria e agradecê-lo, e depois chorar desamparada nos braços dele, como sempre. Mas não houve palavra nenhuma somente barulhos contínuos de coisas sendo abertas e molhadas.

Neji só abriu os olhos quando sentiu um pano úmido passar por sua testa, limpando o sangue seco. Hinata estava sentada á seu lado, completamente séria, manuseando o pano com delicadeza e firmeza ao mesmo tempo.

Ele observou-a morder a língua levemente enquanto fazia um curativo na testa para depois limpar o sangue de seu nariz. Neji notou como ela ficava linda concentrada e em como, naquela proximidade, ele podia ver a curvatura sinuosa dos seios dela por trás da camisa social branca do colégio. Engoliu em seco desviando o olhar. Obviamente sempre a achara bonita, mesmo que nunca admitisse, mas _desejá-la_ era algo que ele experimentava pela primeira vez.

- Hinata... – Ele disse baixo, quase num sussurro, mas ela continuou a limpá-lo como se não escutasse. – Você está brava? – Neji se amaldiçoou por ter soado tão infantil. Era obvio que ela estava brava. Mas queria ouvi-la confirmar aquilo.

Hinata não respondeu, apenas apertou o pano em sua testa, fazendo doer. Bom, podia-se dizer que ele recebeu uma resposta, apesar de tudo. Os olhos perolados dela o observaram de soslaio novamente, estava tão brava por tudo, mas ainda assim, sabia que ele não havia feito por mal, Neji havia achado que Sasuke iria tentar abusar dela novamente, como ela mesma achou no começo. Ele só queria protegê-la, como veio fazendo desde que ela voltara a morar ali. Suspirou resignadamente ao vê-lo olhar para o outro lado, mal humorado, pela grosseria dela.

- Neji... – Hinata começou, limpando agora o lábio dele, sentindo os dedos formigarem em cima do pano úmido. – Eu queria...

- Se desculpar? Agradecer? – Ele cortou visivelmente irritado com tudo aquilo. – É o mínimo que você pode fazer por me tratar assim depois de ter salvado sua vida. – Cruzou os braços. – De novo.

Hinata estacou um segundo, incrédula. Ele estava fazendo _birra_? Era isso mesmo? O grande e malvado Hyuuga Neji estava agindo como uma criança mimada por causa dela? Bom, aquilo era no mínimo chocante. Seria até engraçado se ela não se lembrasse de que estava brava com ele.

- Como você é prepotente Neji. – Hinata soltou, se levantando e colocando as mãos na cintura, encarando-o em uma pose superior. – Eu não _pedi_ pra você me salvar, pedi?

- E precisava pedir Hinata? – Ele se levantou também, olhando nos olhos dela com uma firmeza avassaladora. – Se eu não tivesse chegado á tempo Sasuke já teria feito um filho com a futura esposa. Ele estava te AGARRANDO Hinata!

- Ele estava me ABRAÇANDO!

- O que? – Neji perguntou incrédulo. Completamente pasmado com aquela revelação. – Você está _defendendo_ aquele idiota?

- Ele não é mal Neji. – O Hyuuga bufou descrente. – Ele me pediu desculpas e...

- E VOCÊ ACEITOU? - Quando Hinata não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e olhou os próprios pés, Neji entendeu tudo. – Impressionante. – Ele sussurrou colocando as mãos na cabeça e se jogando no sofá de novo. Agora a dor estava completamente esquecida por trás da sua irritação inconformada. – Me diz só uma coisa Hinata... – Ele olhou para ela por entre os dedos. – Você é ingênua mesmo ou é burra? Porque eu realmente não entendo como...

- CALE A BOCA NEJI. – E ele se calou, olhando-a como se a visse pela primeira vez. E realmente, nunca a vira daquela maneira antes. Os olhos perolados dela estavam coléricos, e a sua postura parecia de uma líder brigando com um subordinado. Hinata exalava poder naquele momento. Tinha uma voz de comando tão ativa que Neji voltou a achá-la atraente, de uma maneira que Hanabi nunca pareceu para ele. Era a primeira vez que uma garota o mandava calar a boca. Era a primeira vez que _alguém_ o tratava daquela maneira, o confrontava. E a sensação era... Estranhamente boa. – Escute aqui Hyuuga... – Ela lhe apontou o dedo, sua voz era ameaçadora e baixa. Incrivelmente sexy. – Estou cansada disso. Cansada de você. Cansada da sua maldita arrogância, e desse seu péssimo humor. Tudo que eu tenho feito desde que cheguei é chorar e agradecer você, praticamente implorar para o _priminho bonzinho_ mudar seu jeito. Tenho novidades pra você, Neji. EU cansei de ser boazinha. De me segurar enquanto você machuca as pessoas e brinca com as vidas delas, fingindo que não se importa com nada além do seu maldito nariz.

- Hinata, eu...

- NÃO ME INTERROMPA. – Ela gritou exaltada e ele se encolheu. – Quando a Tenten me disse que você era o maioral da escola eu realmente pensei que aquilo era uma coisa boa. Mas depois... Droga. Olha o jeito como você trata o Lee. Ele te considera um irmão, e por causa de uma briga qualquer, você nunca mais fala com ele. Finge que não sente nem falta. E claro, também tem o Naruto, você praticamente foi o pior amigo com ele. Apunhalou o romance dele com a Tenten sem piedade nenhuma. E não é só isso. O jeito que você trata os mais novos, e as garotas... Como se fosse o rei da escola e merecesse respeito, sem fazer nada para _realmente_ merecê-lo.

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente dele, com as mãos na cintura, e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como as pernas dela pareciam macias por baixo da saia do uniforme.

- E também tem a mim Neji. – Hinata adquiriu um tom mais magoado e ele se obrigou a prestar atenção. – Eu sei que tenho sido um fardo pra você. Eu sei que tudo o que você quer desde que eu cheguei é que eu vá embora. Você já me deu várias dicas disso. – E ela riu amargurada, lembrando-se do primeiro dia de aula. – Me desculpe se eu te desagrado tanto. Se eu fico no seu caminho e se, às vezes, você é obrigado a agir como um irmão mais velho por ordens do meu pai. – Ela se abraçou um momento, evitando cair no choro, e aquilo doeu em Neji mais do que os socos de Sasuke. – Eu sinto muito se eu atrapalho a sua vida. – Ela suspirou mais calma, porém ainda tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Eu não queria estar aqui Neji. Não queria ter vindo para Tóquio e criado tantos problemas pra você. Mas agora eu não posso mais voltar. – Uma lágrima escorreu traiçoeira pela sua bochecha. – Mas eu te prometo, vou tentar me manter afastada até o final do ano. E assim que conseguir convencer meu pai, eu vou embora de novo. Mesmo que doa ficar longe de você.

O coração de Neji parou por um segundo ao perceber que o rosto de Hinata estava igual aquele dia, do cemitério, naquela tristeza mórbida e ainda assim, irrevogavelmente linda. Ela virou o rosto para ele, respirando fundo duas vezes, contendo as lágrimas que já não agüentavam mais ficar dentro de seus olhos. Hinata parecia tão infeliz, tão chateada com tudo e consigo mesma que Neji quis abraçá-la de novo, pedir desculpas. Quis chorar junto com ela.

- Eu perdoei o Sasuke, Neji, porque eu não gostava dele o suficiente para ficar brava. Pra me importar com o que aconteceu. Se eu sentisse... – Ela soluçou, colocando uma mecha azulada atrás da orelha, contando até três para continuar. – Se eu sentisse alguma coisa mais forte por ele... Eu nunca teria perdoado. – Hinata sentiu o gosto salgado de uma lágrima. Os olhos de Neji eram somente dela naquela hora. Seu coração estava quase na boca. Tinha que dizer e correr, e depois convencer seu pai a mandá-la embora pra Roma de novo, não conseguiria conviver com o primo depois do que colocaria em jogo. – Você acha que eu sou ingênua e burra, mas eu simplesmente defino as pessoas com o grau do que eu sinto por elas. – Ela respirou fundo. – Se _você_ tivesse feito o que o Sasuke fez, teria doido mais e eu nunca te perdoaria Neji. – Ela desviou o olhar e andou na direção da porta, deixando-o para trás, estático, completamente sem fala. – Porque é por _você_ que eu estou apaixonada.

Houve apenas um segundo de hesitação, e Hinata nunca chegou a sair da sala. Neji se levantou tão rápido que ela se assustou ao ver a porta se fechar a sua frente. Ao sentir o braço forte e quente dele se enroscar em sua cintura. Ao sentir o corpo másculo prensá-la contra a madeira da porta, apertando-o com um vigor irreparável.

Ela demorou em compreender que os lábios dele eram aquela carne macia que machucava os dela. Seus olhos estavam arregalados em descrença enquanto Neji a comprimia mais, implorando mais daquele beijo. Aquele encostar de bocas, avassalador, que a tirou do chão e a levou para o céu.

Descargas elétricas descontroladas atravessaram o corpo dos dois. Neji percebeu o quanto esperara por aquilo, toda a tensão que estava dentro dele e que culminava para aquele ato impensado e incrivelmente delicioso. Que tudo fosse para o inferno. Todas as suas promessas de não se interessar por ela, que tudo explodisse, ele não queria saber. Só queria sentir aquele gosto salgado e doce de beijo e lágrimas. Neji não tinha duvidas de que morreria ali mesmo, sentindo sua barriga repuxar e congelar e formigar e...

Quando os dedos masculinos escorregaram até as pontas dos cabelos dela, deslizando pelas costas esguias, a garota finalmente reagiu. Seus braços subiram vagarosos pelos braços de Neji, sentindo os músculos e a pele quente sob os dedos. Alcançando a nuca máscula e se prendendo aos cabelos lisos e finos. Hinata fechou os olhos, completamente entregue. Entreabriu os lábios. Agora não tinha mais volta. Estava nas mãos dele.

Neji passou a língua levemente sobre os lábios da prima. Não tinha mais consciência nenhuma do que estava fazendo. Queria senti-la, fundi-la a ele, mas não queria que ela se afastasse, não queria ir longe demais e perdê-la. Nunca havia ficado inseguro na vida, mas também seu coração nunca havia reagido á uma garota daquela maneira. Ela era única, especial, tudo de que ele precisava. Ele sentiu Hinata estremecer no segundo em que mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dela, delicadamente, sem querer machucá-la, provando o sabor incomum, sugando levemente em seguida, adorando tudo que era capaz de fazê-la sentir.

Desceu os beijos pelo pescoço alvo, cheirando-o e lambendo-o, ouvindo Hinata suspirar de prazer, trazendo-o mais para perto, com as mãos emaranhadas em seu cabelo. As pernas entrelaçadas se roçando sem qualquer pudor. Deixou marcas avermelhadas ali, mas pouco ligou, enquanto mordia levemente o queixo dela fazendo-a se arrepiar enquanto deslizava os lábios sobre sua mandíbula, com a respiração fazendo cócegas ao chegar em sua orelha.

- Não podemos continuar Hinata. – A voz dele era firme, porém pouco decidida.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para compreender as palavras de Neji. E quando finalmente conseguiu, sentiu o coração vacilar. A sensação de ter o primo sobre ela era impressionante. Era ótima. Os beijos dele e as caricias na cintura, tudo fazia com que os sentimentos explodissem. Não foi nem um pouco chocante perceber que era aquilo que queria. Que na verdade não havia lugar melhor para se estar do que nos braços dele. Ela estava pronta. Estava preparada. Aquele era o momento errado e Neji talvez não fosse a pessoa certa, mas era exatamente isso que Hinata imaginara para sua primeira vez. A primeira de muitas.

Estava pouco ligando. E daí que eram primos? E daí que Hiashi pudesse chegar á qualquer segundo? E daí que depois daquilo Neji provavelmente nunca mais falasse com ela? Talvez se arrependesse e sofresse com tudo depois, mas ela sempre fora o tipo de garota que pensava demais antes de fazer e pela primeira vez estava cansada de agir assim.

- Eu quero Neji. – As mãos dela saíram da nuca dele para sua face. Acariciando-o enquanto o olhava nos olhos. A decisão estampada nos perolados brilhantes de desejo. – Agora!

* * *

_Hehehehe... Picante, eu sei xD _

_Juro pra vocês que a descrição deste capitulo estava assim: _

**6° Capitulo – Apaixonados! (clima de dia dos namorados!)**

Ino vê Gaara e Matsuri juntos e acaba armando um barraco no meio da escola, grita que o ama na frente de todos e sai chorando. Hinata conversa com Tenten e descobre que foi Neji que falou para a Mitisashi esquecer de Naruto, ela muda as opiniões da morena e esta vai falar com o loiro, os dois acabam se beijando. Temari descobre que está grávida. _Hinata não encontra Neji para poder brigar com ele, mas nisso esbarra em Sasuke que tenta agarrá-la de novo, mas Neji aparece e acaba numa briga com o Uchiha (AGAIN!)_. Os dois se socam e vão para a diretoria, suspensão para ambos e para Hinata que estava no meio. Os dois chegam em casa em completo silêncio e a menina vai pegar algumas coisas para limpar as feridas de Neji, tudo calada, ele pergunta se ela está brava com ele. Sim. Os dois conversam e brigam. Hinata diz estar apaixonada. PRELIMINARES DAS PRELIMINARES!

_Viram? Nada de Sasuke e Hinata virando amiguinhos... Agora me digam: O QUE ME ACONTECEU? Por que eu ainda não descobri... Estou tão confusa quanto vocês, provavelmente. Talvez seja porque cansei de vê-lo como um Bad Guy no anime... É só uma suposição. _

_Beijos e Reviews!_


	8. O Outro Lado Da Rua

**7° Capitulo: Do outro lado da rua...**

Levou o baseado a boca, sorvendo o sabor e sentindo a fumaça entrar. Aquilo a acalmava, a deixava como se fosse só um figurante na história. Como se pudesse ver sua própria vida sem precisar controlá-la. A sensação era boa.

Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro feminino, soltando a fumaça vagarosamente. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e sombrios, culpa das noites que passara acordada. Quanto tempo fazia mesmo? Ah sim, desde que Neji resolvera virar o 'guardião' de Hinata.

Aquilo doía de uma maneira estranha sob o efeito da droga. Quando estava sã doía mais. O maldito desconforto no peito, junto da raiva, do desespero e de uma tristeza quase absoluta.

Apagou o cigarro na pia e o guardou no bolso da saia escolar. Era seu ultimo e Konohamaru estava atrasado com os outros. Já havia perdido duas aulas ali, não podia se dar ao luxo de perder mais uma, logo os professores começariam a desconfiar e talvez ligassem para Hiashi.

Lavou o rosto apressada, e arrumou os cabelos embaraçados o melhor que pôde. Estava a sombra da garota bonita que era. Ela parecia pálida, de cabelo desarrumado, sorriso débil. Quem a olhasse talvez não a reconhecesse.

Saiu do banheiro e rumou para a sala de aula, seus passos ecoando no corredor vazio. Virou uma das esquinas e parou. Curvado sobre um bebedouro ao canto estava Konohamaru, completamente absorto no que fazia, nem notou a aproximação dela.

- Então você está aqui. – Ele se virou rapidamente, encontrando uma Hanabi sombria encostada á parede, de braços cruzados e sorrindo debilmente. – Você esqueceu nosso encontro? Ou foi de propósito?

Ela era direta e havia pegado-o em guarda baixa. Konohamaru demorou alguns instantes para encontrar a voz. E quando finalmente a achou precisou de mais tempo ainda para saber o que iria dizer.

- Eu não vou mais fazer isso, Hanabi. – Ele admitiu com os olhos castanhos grudados nela e na expressão de choque que se seguiu á suas palavras. Era exatamente aquilo que queria. – Não vou mais fazer nada pra você.

- O que? – Ela parecia aturdida ao vê-lo dar-lhe as costas e ir embora pelo corredor. – Espera aí. – Segurou o braço de Konohamaru, virando-o bruscamente. – Você não pode fazer isso... Não agora que... Mas... _Por quê_?

A risada masculina preencheu o corredor, ecoando amargurada. Então Hanabi notou pela primeira vez os olhos vermelhos dele, a expressão cansada e incrivelmente triste.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ela perguntou, soltando o braço dele e perscrutando-o com o olhar inquisidor, quase... Preocupado.

- Sério que você não sabe? – E o olhar confuso dela foi a resposta que machucou. Era óbvio que ela não sabia. Hanabi não enxergava mais ninguém exceto á si mesma, no seu mundinho perfeito de conto de fadas, onde ela era a princesinha e Neji seria o rei. Konohamaru revirou os olhos, de repente sentindo o estomago doer. – Vou facilitar as coisas pra você Hyuuga e te contar o que aconteceu. Sabe o nosso professor de química, que morreu?

- Sei, sim, o Asuma. – Hanabi respondeu automaticamente, não entendia o que uma coisa tinha haver com a outra.

- Ele era meu tio. – Os olhos perolados se arregalaram minimamente e Konohamaru voltou a soltar sua risada seca. – Foi ele que me criou depois que meu pai morreu, eu já devo ter te falado sobre isso umas cinco vezes. – Os olhos castanhos estavam brilhando em amargura. – Sabe como ele morreu Hanabi? – Ela negou com a cabeça, assustada por não ter notado aquilo antes. Geralmente era tão observadora. – Ele foi assassinado. – Konohamaru continuou sentindo a frieza em sua voz congelar até as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. – Ele descobriu que eu andava comprando drogas, Hanabi. As _suas_ drogas. E foi atrás de mim no meu ultimo encontro com Hidan... Ele só queria me tirar de lá, mas Hidan não aceitou muito bem perder um dos melhores clientes. – Ele riu como se aquilo fosse engraçado, uma piada sobre o vendedor de drogas. – Três tiros. Dois no coração e um na testa. Um deles era pra mim, mas meu tio entrou na frente.

O eco dos tiros fez Konohamaru fechar os olhos. Lembrava-se tão bem de tudo. Ainda sentia o vermelho do sangue de Asuma em suas mãos, quando ele caiu. Podia ouvir as sirenes distantes enquanto sua cabeça tentava processar o que havia acontecido. Viu quando Hidan fugiu, e quando os policias chegaram ao galpão. Fora rápido. Lembrava de ter pensado que os policiais já estavam por perto. O lugar era muito isolado para que alguém pudesse ter visto e chamado a policia tão rapidamente. Já tinha dado o depoimento quando o avô chegou. O olhar decepcionado...

Konohamaru abriu os olhos, ainda vendo tudo em vermelho, e encontrou Hanabi á sua frente, estática. Uma sucessão de sentimentos passou pelo olhar dela e por um segundo ele achou que ela iria abraçá-lo.

- Konohamaru... – A voz dela era aveludada e ele não conseguiu discernir qual era o sentimento que ela mostrava naquela hora. – Onde estão as drogas? Seu tio chegou depois que você as comprou, não é mesmo?

O silencio seguinte foi de pura perplexidade. Mas assim que percebeu que não era brincadeira, que ela realmente falava sério sobre estar preocupada com as drogas ao invés de... Konohamaru perdeu a calma. Não pôde controlar a mão, ela já havia decido com força no rosto de Hanabi quando ele percebeu o que estava fazendo. Estava magoado e com raiva, uma raiva que nunca sentira antes em toda sua vida. Raiva, não somente dela, mas de si mesmo também.

Quando ela voltou á olhá-lo, chocada, Konohamaru empurrou-a com força, na direção da parede oposta, prensando-a. Seus olhos coléricos.

- Você não presta Hanabi. – Ele sibilou ameaçador.

- Pelo menos eu não matei meu tio! – Ela devolveu venenosa, sentindo-o soltá-la. Sorriu para si mesma quando Konohamaru levou as mãos ao rosto, derrotado, querendo, acima de tudo, não chorar diante dela.

O sinal tocou, e ainda sorrindo, Hanabi empurrou o garoto de sua frente, querendo ir para o refeitório antes que os alunos começassem a sair das salas.

- Ele nunca vai gostar de você Hanabi. – Ela parou, sentindo as palavras atingirem-na de uma maneira que não deviam atingir. – Neji só quer te foder de vez em quando, você é a putinha casual dele. Nunca vai ser mais do que isso.

- Você não sabe de nada. – Ela sussurrou, mas ele não ouviu, ou ignorou.

- Mas também, perto de uma garota incrível como a Hinata, porque ele escolheria você?

As palavras pairaram no ar, preenchendo o ambiente. Hanabi não viu quando Konohamaru foi embora. Não viu quando os alunos começaram a sair das salas e passar por ela pelos corredores. Só foi recuperar os sentidos quando alguém esbarrou nela, quase a derrubando.

- Ah... Desculpe-me... – Disse uma sorridente Tenten, que estava de mãos dadas com um Naruto mais sorridente ainda. – Ah, é você... – O sorriso sumiu ao ver Hanabi. – Então é bem feito.

E para espanto de Tenten e de Naruto, Hanabi não respondeu, apenas saiu correndo dali, o mais rápido que podia, se perdendo na multidão.

- O que deu nela? – Tenten perguntou, virando-se para o namorado, confusa.

- Quem liga? – Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso de orelha á orelha. – Acabamos de fazer dez minutos de namoro.

(...)

- É verdade?

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, espantados ao ouvir aquela voz. Ino estava sentada no chão, em um dos corredores de livros da biblioteca. Não havia ninguém ali àquela hora, por isso o lugar era tão bom para se esconder. Estava ali desde que notara Gaara correndo atrás dela. Ficara apavorada com aquilo, com as possibilidades. Por isso fugiu e se escondeu o melhor que pôde. E agora ele estava ali, bloqueando seu único caminho de fuga. Querendo respostas.

- É verdade, Ino? Você ainda me ama? – O ruivo repetiu a pergunta, sem se mover, mas quando Ino balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, corada, ele suspirou se aproximando, e sentou ao lado dela. – Eu não te mereço.

Ela o olhou por longos segundos, sabendo que ele havia dito que também a amava, mesmo que nas entrelinhas. Sentindo o calor de ter o corpo dele ao lado do seu, e o cheiro amadeirado e cítrico que ele possuía, Ino voltou a olhar pra frente.

- Por que fazemos isso Gaara? - A pergunta ecoou na biblioteca vazia. Como se fosse um segredo que somente os livros poderiam compartilhar. – Se nos amamos, porque não conseguimos ficar juntos?

Aquilo englobava muito mais do que a história com Neji e Hanabi. A verdade era que Ino e Gaara, muito antes do incidente Hyuuga, já não estavam muito bem. Tinha ciúmes, jogos, um pouco de maldade em um relacionamento que deveria ser normal.

- Acho que faz parte de quem somos! – Gaara propôs sabiamente, os olhos verdes fixos em um livro de capa vermelha em frente á ele. – Não somos como todo mundo Ino.

Ela sabia, o namoro deles sempre fora fogo e gelo, sem meio termo, sem dias de paz, sem primavera. Eles se consumiam, e tinham uma habilidade excepcional em se magoar. Podiam contar nos dedos os dias em que não brigavam. E mesmo que não brigassem ainda tinha uma tensão estranha sobre eles.

Mas perto de Gaara, Ino sempre fora menos esnobe, menos fria e mais amorosa. Enquanto Ino era a única que conhecia o lado romântico do ruivo, o lado humano dele. Era a única que já havia visto Gaara chorar. Então porque, se um fazia tão bem ao outro, eles ainda insistiam em não dar certo?

- Você não devia ter vindo, a Matsuri pode estar...

- Foi Matsuri quem me mandou vir. – Ele cortou, percebendo que Ino tentava mudar de assunto.

O silêncio reinou novamente, cada um absorto em seus pensamentos. Foi Ino quem voltou a falar primeiro:

- Ela é uma boa garota. – Gaara concordou com a cabeça.

- É fácil estar ao lado dela. – O ruivo completou.

Ino sentiu um nó na garganta. Uma vontade de gritar, chorar e sorrir. Gaara não gostava de nada que era fácil, ela sabia. Convivera com aquilo por muito tempo.

- Ela não vai te magoar.

- Eu sei. – Gaara suspirou, sabendo a direção que aquela conversa estava tomando. – Mas eu vou magoá-la. Aliás, já devo ter magoado.

E novamente o silêncio contemplativo. Aquelas palavras que precisavam ser ditas pairando em cima deles.

- Nós não fomos feitos pra durar Ino.

- Eu sei.

- Não nascemos um para o outro. – Ela assentiu, delicadamente, sem hesitar. Sabia o que viria a seguir. – Nós não podemos ficar juntos.

E apesar da dor forte que os dois sentiram ao ter aquela carta colocada na mesa, tudo pareceu certo. Porque, realmente era certo. Eles não deviam ficar juntos, não deveriam nem ter tentado. Era errado amar da maneira que eles amavam. Machucando, destruindo, queimando. Não era bom, não parecia ser amor, apesar de ser.

E como se os livros sussurrassem, os dois entenderam a mensagem. Só havia dois jeitos de permanecer amando a mesma pessoa para sempre, ou morrendo por ela, ou nunca tê-la.

Ino se levantou e Gaara acompanhou seus movimentos com o olhar, para logo em seguida se levantar também.

- Eu não vou voltar com a Matsuri.

- Eu também te amo Gaara. – E ficando na ponta dos pés, ela provou dos lábios dele, em um simples roçar de bocas. Sempre entendia as entrelinhas do que Gaara queria dizer. – Sempre vou te amar.

E dominando a vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo, e tê-la no chão da biblioteca, Gaara assentiu.

Ino sorriu pra ele e virando-se, começou a andar até a saída. Menos angustiada, mas com dor demais para perceber que estava mais leve.

- Hei, Ino? – Ela parou ouvindo a voz dele, e fechou os olhos. Dessa vez não era Neji, era Gaara. Tinha paixão nos olhos de Gaara, tinha amor em sua voz. Não era só sexo. Eles se amavam e sempre se amariam. Ela sabia e doía saber. – Talvez no futuro?

- Talvez. – Ela respondeu, e dessa vez a dor foi menor. Afinal, apesar de não ser certo, era uma alegria saber que ele ainda não desistira de tentar.

(...)

Ela correu o mais rápido que conseguia. Tentando fugir daquela raiva e daquelas lágrimas idiotas. _Konohamaru_ era um idiota. Quem ligava para o panaca do tio dele? Ela estava pouco se lixando. Então porque seu coração doía daquela maneira?

Continuou correndo com medo de que se parasse virasse uma pessoa melhor, e por isso, não conseguiu parar a tempo quando uma massa de cabelos loiros obstruiu sua visão. Colidiu com força, levando a garota consigo para o chão.

- Sua _idiota_! – Hanabi começou ofendida e irritada. – Olha por onde anda...

- Cala a boca Hyuuga. – O tom imperioso foi cortante, e Hanabi arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo Temari.

A figura da loira era deplorável. Talvez só não tão deplorável quanto a própria Hanabi. Os olhos verdes estavam aguados, frios e manchados de vermelho. O cabelo bagunçado dava um ar de pessoa desleixada, e as roupas, mais largas do que o normal, transformavam Temari em uma puritana pobre e bizarra.

- O que aconteceu com você Temari-chan? – Hanabi perguntou, usando sua melhor expressão de preocupada, enquanto se levantava e oferecia a mão para ajudar Temari.

Hanabi sabia que estava na hora de fingir. Seus muros estavam caindo. Konohamaru sabia a verdade sobre ela, e não estava certa sobre até que ponto iria a fidelidade dele. Precisava de aliados fortes, se mais alguém fosse para o lado de Tenten, ela estaria perdida. Já perdera Naruto, que na verdade nunca estivera em lado nenhum, Ino e Gaara, provavelmente, nunca mais olhariam em sua cara se descobrissem tudo, Sasuke parecia mais interessado em Hinata do que qualquer coisa, e Neji...

- Não me venha com falsa gentileza Hyuuga. – Temari levantou-se, ignorando a mão estendida da garota. – Eu sei tudo sobre você. Na verdade, _eu nunca gostei_ de você.

E a expressão de Hanabi foi da água para o vinho em segundos.

- Então sabe que não deve se meter comigo, não é, Sabaku No? – Que a atuação se ferrasse, estava farta e cansada de tentar mostrar sua imagem perfeita. Amanha concertaria as coisas, mas hoje esqueceria o papel. Faria do seu jeito. Intimidaria do mesmo modo como fizera com a irmã.

Temari sorriu seca.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Hanabi. – Temari riu do rosto de puro ódio da garota. –Você e seu querido primo já destruíram tudo o que eu tinha. Não tenho mais como ser atingida.

- Quer apostar? – E sorrindo maliciosamente, atacou a loira, um soco rápido e certeiro que a outra não conseguiria desviar. Mas uma mão parou a sua á centímetros de acertar Temari.

- Não ouse tocar na minha irmã, Hyuuga. – A voz de Gaara, e sua postura imponente, além de seus olhos coléricos contrastarem com sua calma, foram o suficiente para que Hanabi tremesse.

Ela se afastou dos irmãos Sabaku Nos, e notou Ino atrás de Gaara, com um sorriso superior, divertido e irado.

- Vocês dois voltaram? – A morena não conseguiu se segurar. Estava pasmada. Quase em pânico por perceber Gaara e Ino juntos. Aquilo simplesmente não podia acontecer.

- Não te interessa! – Ino respondeu azeda, mostrando a língua.

- Eu... – Mas Hanabi não sabia o que dizer, não achava palavras. Então se virou e correu novamente, para longe de todos eles.

O que havia feito? Onde estava com a cabeça para atacar Temari? Não tinha como concertar aquilo, Gaara tinha visto também, e a Ino. Se Konohamaru ao menos tivesse comprado a droga, talvez conseguisse pensar melhor. Merda, ela estava apavorada, trêmula. Com medo?

Queria encontrar Neji, mas Neji não queria vê-la. Então continuou correndo sentindo os olhos marejarem de uma maneira infantil. Não podia chorar, Neji ainda podia ser dela, a culpa daquilo era de Hinata. Tinha que se livrar de Hinata. Precisava da irmã fora do caminho. De volta para a Itália ou quem sabe morta, mas_ longe_.

Parou um pouco depois, de volta á sua sala. Pegou sua bolsa e pôs os óculos escuros. Tinha que ter cautela, manter a calma mais um pouco. Aproveitar o intervalo e sair dali. Seu forte nunca fora pular janelas, mas foi preciso. Foi ao térreo, á sala da coordenadora, a única sala na escola que tinha uma janela dando direto para a rua. Teve sorte porque a coordenadora não estava e a secretária se encontrava no banheiro. Foi só entrar e fugir. Fácil e rápido.

Logo o vento morno da manhã acariciou seu rosto. E ela correu para longe da escola. O parque da rua de trás foi o escolhido para se esconder e acender o ultimo pedacinho de cigarro. Ouviu o sinal tocar enquanto levava o cigarro à boca. Tragou. Precisava relaxar. Precisava, realmente, relaxar. Sua cabeça estava cheia demais e ela acabaria fazendo alguma outra loucura se não fumasse. Se não esquecesse toda aquela droga de dia.

Mas o cigarro já estava no fim e os poucos minutos de calmaria logo acabaram.

Maldito Konohamaru. Maldita Hinata. Como os odiava.

Lambeu os lábios secos, mas não havia gosto de fumaça por ali. Queria mais. Seu corpo implorava por mais calma. Por mais droga. Sua boca salivava só de pensar.

Teria que ir até Hidan.

Mas ir até Hidan implicava em quebrar muitas regras que ela mesma criara para nunca ser pega. Principalmente aquela que dizia para nunca fazer nada sozinha, se pudesse mandar algum idiota no seu lugar. Podia mandar Konan ou Tayuya, mas as duas desconheciam a história inteira. O único que sabia o que fazer era... Bom, e aí? Ele nunca mais faria nada mesmo.

E pensando assim, ela decidiu que, por hora, era melhor que ela mesma fosse. Abriu a bolsa e checou o dinheiro, vendo que só tinha o suficiente para o táxi, porque pedir para um motorista Hyuuga, seria o mesmo que se denunciar publicamente. Por sorte, Hanabi conhecia outra maneira de 'pagar' Hidan. O que podia até lhe garantir um prazer maior.

Chamou o táxi e deu um endereço. Algumas quadras antes de seu real destino, para não levantar suspeita nenhuma.

Andou até o galpão de Hidan, sentindo o sol do meio dia queimar suas costas. Entrou pelas portas duplas e encontrou o lugar vazio, como de costume. Uma enorme mancha de sangue seco atraiu os olhos da Hyuuga, á dois metros de onde ela estava. Cruzou o lugar, sem olhar uma segunda vez para o sangue, e encontrou a porta que levava ao subsolo, descendo as escadas sem pressa.

Entrou no quarto largo e de teto alto que havia ali, atraindo a atenção de todos os maconheiros do lugar. Sorriu e rebolou calmamente enquanto andava. Por fora aparentava a serenidade que não possuía por dentro. Viu os cabelos brancos de Hidan e o torço nu dele de costas para ela. Ele fumava, estirado em uma poltrona velha.

- Hidan? – Hanabi chamou, e o rapaz de feições bonitas e cruéis se virou para ela, sorrindo ao analisá-la completamente. – Vim tratar de negócios.

- Direta como sempre. – Ele sorriu ainda mais, se levantando, dando a volta no sofá e se escorando de braços cruzados no encosto. – Sinto muito, princesa Hyuuga, mas a mancha do meu ultimo negócio com o seu subordinado ainda não saiu do meu chão. – E ele apontou dramaticamente para o teto, para a mancha de sangue que ela observara segundos atrás. – Aliás, é por causa dele que tive que me esconder aqui em baixo, como um rato.

- Konohamaru era um idiota. – Hanabi respondeu amarga. – Não trabalha mais pra mim.

Hidan riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e silenciando todas as conversas pelo quarto. Havia pelo menos uns vinte homens ali, de cores, idades e tamanhos diferentes. Todos olhavam cobiçosos para as pernas alvas que saiam pelo uniforme escolar, conheciam aquela risada do chefe. Só podia significar uma coisa.

- E quanto você tem pra mim aí Hyuuga? – Hidan acenou para a bolsa, passando a língua sobre os lábios de olho no decote dela. – Hoje vou cobrar mais caro, já que você me causou não só problemas com o chão, mas com a policia também.

- Na verdade Hidan. – Ela sorriu sedutora, jogando a bolsa no sofá atrás dele e colocando as mãos na cintura. – Eu resolvi pagar de outro jeito hoje. – E assim que disse isso, abriu os botões da blusa, um á um, sabendo que era observada e sorrindo internamente. Já havia transado com Hidan uma vez, e sabia o quanto ele era bom. Não se importava com o publico. Só queria sair dali com um baseado na boca e a fumaça embaçando os sentimentos.

Hidan riu mais uma vez, agora desencostando do sofá e indo até Hanabi, que já havia jogado a blusa no chão.

- Ora, Hyuuga, mas assim não teria graça. – Hidan segurou-a pelos ombros, sorrindo e olhando-a nos olhos. – Não é exatamente um pagamento se você _gosta_ do que vai fazer.

- E o que você tem em mente? – Ela sussurrou libidinosa, se aproximando também, encostando seus seios cobertos pelo sutiã no abdômen definido dele.

Hidan continuou á sorrir, olhou rapidamente para algo atrás dela, e Hanabi percebeu tarde demais o que ele pretendia. Ele empurrou-a com força, mas ao invés do chão, tudo o que sentiu foram braços e mais braços, misturados ao cheiro nojento de suor, risadas maliciosas e respirações roucas.

- Ela é toda de vocês. – Hidan completou, voltando a se escorar no sofá, sorrindo, vendo Hanabi lutar para se soltar das mãos nada amigáveis que percorriam seu corpo, subindo sua saia, entrando por sua calcinha e beliscando seus mamilos sob o sutiã.

- O QUE? – Hanabi gritou desesperada, sentindo os olhos marejarem, seus pulsos presos em mãos maldosas, enquanto outra mão rasgava sua calcinha e com dedos brutais invadiam sua feminilidade. – HIDAN... SOCORRO... EU...

Mas não pôde gritar muito mais que isso, eles meteram uma bola de plástico em sua boca, uma daquelas que vinha com correias para amarrar atrás da cabeça. As lágrimas agora desciam livres pelas bochechas. Nunca uma penetração havia doído tanto quanto aquela. Sentiu seu corpo rasgar, seus olhos se arregalarem. Sentiu que morreria, e por longas horas, ela realmente desejou morrer.

(...)

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, na verdade, mal se lembrava de seu próprio nome. Estava jogada em uma mesa, semi consciente, sabendo que havia dois corpos em movimento atrás dela, mas nem sentindo o que era feito.

Já haviam tirado a bola de sua boca, para fins muito piores. Ela já havia cansado de gritar, de chorar, de implorar e de apanhar. Agora cedia alheia á tudo ao seu redor. Pensando em sua mãe, em seu pai, em Hinata, em Neji e Konohamaru. Nada coerente, só fleches estranhos com cada um.

Não notou quando todos pararam assustados. Não notou quando a abandonaram sozinha no quarto escuro, que cheirava a sexo e suor. Também não sentiu quando um par de braços fortes a tirou dali carregada.

Depois, quando acordasse no dia seguinte, sozinha no hospital, só se lembraria de sentir os olhos doerem com o pôr do sol ao sair do galpão. E do cheiro cítrico e vagamente familiar, da pessoa que a carregava.

(...)

* * *

_Acho que até agora, esse foi o capitulo mais difícil de escrever. Além da falta de tempo, houve a falta de inspiração, porque minha cabeça estava em outras histórias. Bom, o próximo capitulo, já está pela metade... Vou tentar não demorar muito ^^ Espero que ninguém me abandone xD _

_Beijos no Kokoro! _

_Ja Nee ^^_


	9. Sonho Inalcançável

**É, eu sei. Demorou pra caramba. Espero que todos me perdoem e não me mandem bombas pelo correio. Acho que até agora esse foi o capitulo mais difícil de escrever. Deve ter sido apagado e refeito, pelo menos 20 vezes. E ainda acho que não ficou tão bom quando eu queria. De qualquer jeito, aqui está ele. É agora que história esquenta xD**

* * *

**8° Capitulo: Sonho Inalcançável!**

_Estava pouco ligando. E daí que eram primos? E daí que Hiashi pudesse chegar á qualquer segundo? E daí que depois daquilo Neji provavelmente nunca mais falasse com ela? Talvez se arrependesse e sofresse com tudo depois, mas ela sempre fora o tipo de garota que pensava demais antes de fazer e pela primeira vez estava cansada de agir assim._

_- Eu quero Neji. – As mãos dela saíram da nuca dele para sua face. Acariciando-o enquanto o olhava nos olhos. A decisão estampada nos perolados brilhantes de desejo. – Agora!_

Neji fechou a porta do quarto. Respirou fundo. E se virou.

O sol entrava pela janela aberta, junto com um vento macio que balançava a cortina branca, de leve. E Hinata estava parada ali, a face corada, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, apetitosos, e os olhos brilhantes. Tão dolorosamente perfeita que ele se recriminou e desejou morrer ali, olhando para ela, não precisava de mais do que aquilo e nem merecia mais. Mas queria.

Deu um passo, vendo-a morder os lábios, nervosa, sem nunca desviar seus perolados dos perolados dele. Mais um passo, e outro. Neji ergueu a mão calmamente, e deslizou-a desde o ombro, passando pelo cotovelo, até segurar a mão dela. Guiou-a até a cama, puxando-a com firmeza, mas sem força. Nada para machucá-la. Nunca.

Ele sentou-se, ereto, e fez-la ficar em pé na sua frente. A cabeça masculina na altura do ventre de Hinata. Ela engolia em seco e respirava alto, o nervosismo dando lugar á ansiedade. Mas Neji não tinha pressa, queria ir ao paraíso com Hinata, queria fazê-la sentir o que ele nunca imaginou fazer outra pessoa sentir. Por isso estava nervoso também. Era sua primeira vez naquilo.

Sua mão soltou a dela, mas seus olhos nunca abandonaram os olhos femininos. Neji levou os dedos até a parte de trás dos joelhos fracos, sentiu-a estremecer ao seu toque, e observou-a esconder os orbes e segurar um suspiro de deleite. As mãos dele, então, começaram a subir, vagarosamente, pelas cochas, acariciando a pele macia e intocada, sentindo-a se arrepiar.

Subindo mais, entrando embaixo da saia da escola, até sentir as bordas da calcinha de seda. Enrolou os indicadores no tecido fino e o puxou para baixo, deslizando-o pelas pernas alvas, até perdê-lo no chão.

Levantou-se, Hinata ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e a respiração dificilmente controlada, mas ao sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele, outra onda de anseio se apossou de seu corpo.

Os lábios dela, tão perfeitos e tão próximos. Neji passou as mãos pela cintura fina, sem puxá-la, e delicadamente, começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, entregue. Primeiro as respirações mornas se chocaram, e depois as bocas se encontraram, frias pelo tempo que passaram afastadas. Ele envolveu o corpo dela em um abraço e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo as mãos finas e tremulas subirem por seus ombros até seus cabelos.

Abriu a boca e ela o imitou, agora as línguas dançavam, se sentiam, se conheciam e se provavam. Sem parar de beijá-la, Neji se abaixou o suficiente para poder pegá-la no colo e, com uma ternura que nunca usara antes, ele a colocou no colchão macio.

Quebrou o beijo para olhá-la, e não houve nada mais lindo do que vê-la abrir os olhos perolados para ele e sorrir com timidez, consentindo que Neji fizesse o que bem entendesse dela. O semblante, mesmo avermelhado, confiante de que escolhera a pessoa certa. Que Neji era o cara certo. Que ela se apaixonara exatamente por quem deveria ter se apaixonado. Uma onda de gratidão e mal estar se abateu dentro dele naquele misero segundo. Engoliu em seco, perguntando a si mesmo se o que estava prestes a fazer era certo.

Mas todos os seus sentidos o abandonaram quando as mãos de Hinata saíram de seus cabelos para os botões de sua camisa escolar. Abrindo um por um, sem nunca deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos. Os dedos dela tocavam sem querer sua pele, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Neji... – O sussurro o atraiu. Quando ela havia se aproximado mesmo? Porque a boca dela estava a centímetros da dele? Droga ele estava perdendo a razão, já não estava tão observador como costumava ser. Era ele quem deveria fazê-la enlouquecer e não o contrário. Os lábios dela tremeram e as bochechas se avermelharam. – Me toque.

O beijo seguinte foi avassalador, a boca masculina desceu com tanta urgência que se Hinata já não estivesse na cama teria ido direto para o chão. Ele chupou o lábio inferior, o superior, mordeu de leve aquela carne deliciosa e viciante.

Tirou os sapatos e a camisa sem muita atenção e se deitou ao lado dela, beijando-a com tudo o que tinha. Suas mãos saíram da cintura fina e foram até as cochas lisas de novo, puxando o corpo dela até que ficasse parcialmente em cima do dele. Acariciou a pele enquanto se perdia no beijo, deslizou a mão para cima e encontrou a nádega suave sem nada para impedi-lo. Hinata suspirou quando o sentiu apertá-la naquela região tão próxima ao lugar que a cada segundo ia ficando mais melado e mais quente.

Os dedos dela desceram do pescoço firme até a pele do peito exposto, sentindo os músculos se contraírem com seu toque. Neji trocou de posição de novo, suas mãos saíram de baixo da saia e arrumaram o corpo de Hinata em baixo do dele. Parou de beijá-la e sem perder tempo desceu seus lábios para o pescoço, cheirando-o, mordendo-o, lambendo e provocando. Agora ela respirava alto e sem controle.

A boca dele desceu mais, enquanto as mãos abriam o caminho, tirando os botões, casa por casa, da camisa escolar dela, até que sua visão fosse preenchida pelos seios redondos e o sutiã meia taça negro. Em um momento quase lunático ele tentou se lembrar da cor da calcinha, mas não conseguia por tão rápido ela ter deixado de fazer parte daquele jogo.

Neji ainda demorou mais um pouco, com os olhos perdidos no limite do sutiã que contrastava deliciosamente com a pele alva da prima, e ele poderia ter perdido muito mais tempo ali, se uma mão tremula e delicada não tivesse lhe tocado o rosto. Ele olhou para Hinata, encontrando-a mais corada do que nunca, o cabelo negro azulado espalhado pelo travesseiro. Por Kami-sama, ele nunca perdera tempo admirando ninguém, nunca olhara para uma garota mais do que o necessário, e geralmente só se importava com seios, bundas e cochas, e agora, lá estava Neji, sem qualquer racionalidade, encantado com as cores e contrastes que Hinata tinha.

- Você é perfeita. – O Hyuuga se assustou ao ouvir a própria voz, rouca, pronunciar aquilo. Não havia sido malicioso, nem com intenção impura. Seu timbre tinha uma sinceridade que ele nem sabia que possuía. E Hinata corou ainda mais, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dele atrás da orelha e sorrindo com os olhos brilhantes com aquele sentimento que ela havia declarado ter por ele. E aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa, pois o coração de Neji falhou uma batida e se aqueceu, e ele quase pensou que poderia... Talvez só por um segundo...

Mas a mão de Hinata, ainda tremula, havia deslizado para suas costas nuas, seguindo os contornos dos fios longos de cabelo, e Neji se arrepiou inconscientemente, esquecendo qualquer pensamento que poderia ter tido.

Beijou-a de novo, sem qualquer calma ou gentileza dessa vez, um beijo sôfrego, de puro desejo e vontade, que Hinata retribuía, quase sem fôlego. As mãos masculinas desceram então, possessivas, passaram pelas cochas roliças e macias apertando a carne, e quando chegaram quase na altura do joelho, puxaram, para lados opostos, as pernas da Hyuuga, fazendo com que o corpo de Neji se encaixasse perfeitamente entre elas, enquanto a saia escolar subia.

Hinata gemeu alto quando sentiu o membro do primo roçar sua cavidade palpitante por baixo da calça. Se separou da boca dele para arfar, tentando recuperar de uma única vez o ar que ele havia tirado dela e Neji aproveitou aquele movimento para deslizar a boca pelo pescoço cálido de novo, mordendo, lambendo e chupando, e dessa vez, sem hesitar, saindo do colo para os seios.

Hinata arqueou quando sentiu a língua do primo na borda do sutiã, distribuindo beijos molhados em toda aquela extensão de pele. Era quase sufocante a maneira como ele a estava levando a loucura, Hinata mal conseguia conter os gemidos, e eles iam ficando cada vez mais altos. Fechava os olhos com freqüência, e sempre que os abria novamente e olhava para Neji não podia conter um arrepio e outro gemido. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Que os dois estavam ali, no quarto dela, em uma casa cheia de empregados e gente que poderia ouvir, sendo que sua irmã ou seu pai poderiam chegar a qualquer minuto e pegá-los trocando 'aquele' tipo de caricia.

As mãos masculinas subiram mais uma vez, rápidas, e livraram Hinata do sutiã e da camisa da escola, que até então havia ficado pela metade no corpo da garota. Neji desceu a boca novamente para os seios da prima, dessa vez mordendo e chupando com delicadeza os mamilos rosados, enquanto sua mão esquerda dava atenção ao outro seio apertando-o, sentindo a textura firme da pele que o encobria.

Neji podia sentir também a excitação de Hinata, pois a cada segundo sua calça ia ficando cada vez mais molhada, além das reboladas inconscientes que ela dava na procura de uma posição que lhe desse ainda mais prazer. Senti-la daquele jeito era o que bastava para que Neji ficasse excitado também. Cada vez mais duro e pulsante, com o sangue correndo de seu coração ao seu membro, dois lugares que, antes, ele imaginava não terem ligação nenhuma.

Lambeu desde o bico do seio da prima até seu pescoço, então começou a beijar cada milímetro da pele até que encontrasse a boca inchada e deliciosa de novo. O beijo foi lento, provocante, Neji ainda aprendia a lidar com aquela sensação estranha de não ter controle sobre si mesmo, às vezes seu corpo queria ir rápido, mas depois ele queria ir devagar e o Hyuuga estava entrando em combustão por causa daquilo.

Ainda beijando Hinata, ele se livrou das calças e da boxer, um trabalho um pouco difícil naquela posição, mas que ele não demorou muito para completar. Sentiu o corpo feminino estremecer sob o seu quando suas peles se encontraram. Hinata soltou um gritinho rouco ao senti-lo roçar em sua feminilidade, Neji parecia grande. Ela engoliu em seco, pela primeira vez, aquela voz irritante que houvera gritado o tempo todo em seu cérebro finalmente se fez ouvir. Ela estava _realmente_ pronta?

As mãos de Hinata saíram das costas largas masculinas, deslizaram pelos braços definidos durante o beijo e depois estacionaram, tremendo, nos lados do rosto de Neji. Foi então que ele percebeu que havia algo errado, e seu estomago afundou um pouco ao constatar aquilo. Será que ela não estava gostando? Não, não podia ser isso, e Neji tinha a prova, pois agora era sua perna que a sentia cada vez mais melada. Quebrou o beijo com um leve estalido e pegou a mão esquerda da prima na sua, olhando-a atentamente.

Os olhos dela estavam fechados e apertados e sua testa estava levemente franzida.

- Hinata? – Ela abriu os olhos, e foi com puro espanto que encontrou o semblante preocupado de Neji fitando-a longamente. – Você quer que eu pare?

E ele parecia tão mortificado por ter que fazer aquela pergunta que Hinata esqueceu-se de tudo, e teve vontade de rir, beijá-lo, perder-se em seus braços fortes e deixar que ele a tivesse quantas vezes quisesse em qualquer lugar daquela casa. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, não tremia mais. Era impressionante como aquele simples ato de se importar com ela havia sido o suficiente para que todas as suas dúvidas sumissem.

- Não pare... – Ela sussurrou entregue e dessa vez rebolou conscientemente na direção dele, vendo-o engolir em seco e arfar baixinho. Sorriu de lado, envergonhada com o que fizera, mas completou: - Eu preciso de você em mim, Neji. Por... Ah... Por favor.

E ele a beijou, apertou a mão feminina mais uma vez entes de deixar que ela se encontrasse com a irmã, na nuca suada dele. Suas próprias mãos tinham outro caminho á seguir, e era na direção da saia, nos lados das cochas volumosas que ele fez questão de abrir um pouco mais antes de dar inicio ao ato principal. As partes íntimas se tocaram, e as unhas de Hinata se cravaram nos ombros masculinos em espera, ela arfava contra a boca de Neji e ele fora obrigado a se separar para que pudesse respirar também. Apertou as pernas da prima com mais força, desceu o corpo um pouco mais, sentindo a cavidade úmida abocanhar seu membro, sugá-lo cada vez mais para dentro, para o fundo dela, e ele foi, devagar, torturando, fazendo o possível para que Hinata não sentisse dor. Mas a dor que a garota esperava nunca veio. Ela estava tão excitada e Neji havia sido tão gentil, que a única coisa que Hinata sentia era o imenso prazer de tê-lo ali e a leve pressão do corpo dele sobre o seu.

Ficaram longos segundos daquela forma, sentindo as palpitações e pulsações que percorriam os lugares interligados. Os seios comprimidos no peitoral másculo. A boca de Neji dividida entre arfar e beijar o pescoço da prima. Mas aquilo não podia se prolongar por muito mais tempo, logo os corpos sentiram necessidade de começar a se mover. E foi o Hyuuga quem deu o primeiro passo, afastando o quadril do de Hinata para que, depois, o chocasse nele de novo.

Foram entocadas fortes e fundas, os gemidos inundavam o quarto. O membro de Neji deslizava desde o mais profundo de Hinata até sua borda e ela rebolava sob ele, acompanhando o ritmo alucinante de estar fazendo amor com o primo. Foram quatro, dez, vinte estocadas, bombeando prazer em ambos os corpos. O cheiro de sexo já impregnava o ar e os dois estavam banhados em suor, completamente entregues e sem raciocínio.

- Ne... Neji... Ah... Mais... Mais... – E ele obedeceu mesmo sem ouvir o final do pedido, começou a ir mais rápido, dobrou a força. Logo os dois estavam em uma dança frenética, conjunta, buscando aquele momento crucial que se resumia em tão poucos segundos, mas que representava tanto.

O orgasmo de Hinata veio primeiro, avassalador, chacoalhando o corpo da garota e fazendo-a estremecer, mas Neji se segurou por mais algum tempo, querendo que a prima sentisse aquele turbilhão de sentimentos mais uma vez antes que ele próprio atingisse seu limite.

Tirou as mãos das cochas de Hinata e levou-as aos glúteos firmes, empurrou-a contra ele o mais profundo que pode e em um movimento rápido, se jogou para trás, invertendo as posições. A Hyuuga se assustou quando deu de cara no peitoral do primo, se apoiou nele, encabulada e encontrou o rosto de Neji a centímetros do seu, com um sorriso sacana e malicioso.

- Sua vez.

E sem esperar que ela assimilasse o que acontecia, ele começou a guiar, segurando-a pelas nádegas, fazendo-a subir e descer nele. Não demorou muito para que Hinata voltasse a sentir as contrações no baixo ventre, a vontade de ir mais rápido, e agora ela cavalgava, sem qualquer pudor, em cima de Neji, gemendo mais que antes, ouvindo o som acolhedor de seus corpos em sintonia. Mais um orgasmo perfeito, dessa vez causando o triplo das sensações que o primeiro causara, e logo foi a vez de Neji preenchê-la. O liquido quente escorrendo pelas pernas esguias e pálidas da morena.

Sem forças, Hinata deixou-se cair no peito do primo, ouvindo o coração acelerado dele enquanto tentava conter a respiração. O Hyuuga ainda sentia todo o corpo pulsar, mas agora, mais calmo, podia perceber o quanto era bom sentir o leve peso da prima sobre ele. Acariciou a cabeça dela, seguindo as linhas que o cabelo suado fazia em direção as costas esguias femininas. Hinata estremeceu de leve, mas não abandonou sua posição.

- Confortável? – Ele perguntou rouco, sorrindo de lado, ainda deslizando os dedos pelos fios negros azulados. Ela mexeu a cabeça, dizendo que sim. Neji nunca havia feito aquilo antes, interagir depois do sexo era uma coisa que ele nunca havia experimentado. Geralmente ele iria embora, como era o caso quando transava com Sakura ou as outras garotinhas da escola, ou faria brincadeiras safadas para depois ir embora, como fazia com Ino ou Temari, poucas vezes ficava mais do que o necessário com uma garota, e essa garota costumava ser Hanabi. Com Hinata, por outro lado, ele não queria sair dali, senti-la por perto era melhor do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse feito na vida.

E aquele sentimento bom foi o que estragou tudo. Neji deixou de sorrir, aos poucos, e parou de deslizar os dedos pelos fios de cabelo negro azulados da prima. Agora, conforme as sensações deliciosas do orgasmo sumiam de seu corpo, a culpa tomava conta. O que ele havia feito? Merda. Ele havia transado com a prima na qual ele jurou nunca encostar um dedo sequer. Por Kami-sama, ele transava com a irmã da garota que estava sobre ele, constantemente. E também com metade do colégio e outras tantas meninas que conhecia por ai. Era um vagabundo, quase um prostituto e não havia uma só garota que não terminasse inevitavelmente chorando por causa dele.

E Hinata era tão perfeita, tão doce e gentil. E ele havia prometido protegê-la. Havia dito para si mesmo que nunca deixaria mal nenhum acontecer com ela, mas ele próprio era o mal do qual devia tê-la afastado. Não devia ter se deixado levar pela confissão imprudente dela, não deveria tê-la deixado sequer começar a falar. Agora precisava reverter aquela situação antes que a paixão da prima se transformasse em algo mais forte e irreversível.

Neji empurrou o corpo cansado de cima do seu, sem muita gentileza. Viu os olhos perolados femininos acompanharem-no confusos, enquanto ele vestia a calça da escola novamente.

- Aonde você vai? – Hinata perguntou tímida, puxando o lençol da cama até os seios, cobrindo-os. – Neji?

Mas ele a ignorou fechando o ziper da calça, seu rosto era uma mascara impenetrável que estava assustando Hinata. Ele saiu do quarto, silencioso, batendo a porta, e deixando para trás um frio incomum que fez o coração da garota na cama se apertar. As lágrimas vieram alguns segundos depois do choque, e os soluços as acompanharam.

O sol agora iluminava parcialmente a cama, e Hinata voltou a deitar-se, encolhida, chorando e observando com tristeza a poeira que a luz fazia dançar no ar á sua frente.

- O que eu fiz? – Ela se perguntou sem conseguir evitar um soluço alto, apertando o lençol entre os dedos. Porque tudo aquilo era obviamente culpa dela. Ela devia ter feito algo terrivelmente errado, devia ter feito com que Neji se irritasse. Talvez ele não tivesse gostado. – Talvez ele... Não goste de mim. – E aquelas palavras lhe pareceram tão reais que Hinata fora obrigada a sufocar um grito no travesseiro. Aquele era, de longe, o pior dia de sua vida.

(...)

- Merda. – Neji xingou pela décima quarta vez enquanto socava a parede. Podia ouvir, ao longe, os soluços contidos da prima, assim como podia imaginar perfeitamente o estado no qual ela deveria estar agora.

Encostou a cabeça na parede fria que acabara de socar. Podia sentir o sangue pingando de sua mão para o carpete. E em sua mente a palavra 'monstro' ecoando milhares de vezes. Sabia que havia feito o certo, que se afastar de Hinata era o melhor, mas ainda assim daria tudo para poder ir até o quarto dela e secar suas lágrimas.

Por Kami-sama ele havia destruído a primeira vez da prima. E provavelmente havia destruído todas as outras vezes que um dia ela fosse ter. Era um canalha, idiota, e queria sentir ainda mais dor por causa disso. Se ao menos Sasuke estivesse ali para bater nele. Mas Sasuke também era culpado, era por causa dele que Hinata acabou confessando o que sentia e por causa dele Neji não pode se controlar.

O moreno riu amargo para si mesmo. A quem estava tentando enganar? Ele desejava Hinata muito antes de ouvi-la dizer que estava apaixonada por ele. Era provável que ele a vinha desejando desde que a encontrara pela primeira vez, quando seu nome saíra suave da boca dele, naquele dia chuvoso, em frente ao tumulo da mãe e da tia.

Se pudesse voltar atrás nunca teria ido buscá-la naquele cemitério. Nunca teria escutado aquela velha babaca que lhe disse o caminho para encontrar Hinata. Mas se ele fosse fazer uma lista das coisas que nunca deveria ter feito, era bom começar por Hanabi. Porque Hanabi era a parte que o fazia se arrepender mais. Se Hinata soubesse daquilo... Se Hinata ao menos imaginasse...

Era muito melhor que ela pensasse nele como o idiota que só quisera sexo, não como o idiota que só quisera sexo e que nas horas vagas transava com a irmã dela também. Ela nunca mais olharia pra ele se soubesse. Oh, mas ela nunca mais olharia para ele de qualquer jeito agora. Era melhor assim, ele precisava acreditar nisso. E estava conseguindo.

(...)

Não soube como, mas quando se deu por si, estava abrindo os olhos. Sonolento e cansado. Em algum momento enquanto se culpava devia ter caído no sono, o que deveria ter durado pouco porque sua cabeça ainda girava gritando com ele, como se ele não tivesse parado de pensar mesmo enquanto dormia.

Levantou-se sentindo uma dor de cabeça ridícula, quase como uma ressaca, e ignorando o sangue seco na parede, com a marca de suas mãos, Neji se dirigiu ao banheiro, percebendo também que estava com fome e que precisava de um banho. Evitou pensar e evitou se olhar no espelho. Fez tudo tão maquinalmente que quase acreditou ter esquecido toda a besteira que havia feito mais cedo, mas Hinata continuava ali, voltando ora ou outra em sua mente, às vezes com um sorriso, em outras com soluços e lágrimas.

Ele saiu do banheiro e deixou o vapor cheiroso dominar o quarto enquanto trocava de roupa e enfaixava a mão. Não doía tanto quanto sua cabeça, mas ainda assim o incomodava.

Saiu do quarto e passou pelo quarto de Hinata, ignorando-o. Desceu as escadas e estacou na porta da cozinha. Lá estava a prima, olhando pela janela, para o jardim. Um vestidinho amarelo caindo perfeitamente pelo seu corpo, e os cabelos, presos em um coque frouxo, deixava que Neji visse suas marcas roxas na nuca, nos ombros e nas costas femininas.

Prevendo que ela iria se virar, ele saiu do torpor e fechou ainda mais o semblante. Achava que ela iria passar o dia no quarto, chorando até ficar doente, mas em seu intimo, sabia que Hinata era mais forte do que ele gostava de admitir, e uma hora ela iria encará-lo.

- Onde estão os empregados? – Neji perguntou com a voz firme, vendo o corpo de Hinata estremecer, mas nunca se virar pra ele. – Eu não vi ninguém desde que chegamos.

- Meu pai deu folga pra todos. Eu tinha me esquecido. – Ela respondeu, e a voz era tão dura quanto à de Neji. Este arregalou os olhos levemente, impressionado com a determinação dela, e até um pouco... Triste?

- Ah. – O rapaz resmungou, foi até a geladeira e bebeu o resto do suco de laranja pelo gargalo, roubou uma maça da fruteira e se dirigiu até á porta. Depois comeria mais. Agora, só queria se ver livre da presença incomoda de Hinata.

- Neji. – Ela chamou quando ele havia alcançado a porta e ele estacou novamente, incapaz de sair, mas sem se virar. E como se soubesse que ele não havia ido embora, ela continuou: - Sobre o que aconteceu...

- Nós não precisamos falar sobre isso. – Neji a cortou.

- Mas eu _quero_ falar sobre isso! – A voz autoritária dela fez o Hyuuga revirar os olhos em frustração. Hinata não entendia que ele queria se afastar? Será que ele precisaria bater nela para que ela o odiasse de vez e nunca mais lhe dirigisse a palavra? – Sobre o que aconteceu... – Ela prosseguiu, virando-se para encontrar as costas largas dele, parado diante da porta. – Me desculpe. Eu _disse_ coisas e _fiz_ coisas que não deveria ter feito e dito. Os meus sentimentos são meus, e você não precisa se preocupar com eles. Eles não vão mais te atrapalhar. – As mãos dela tremiam frias, enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

- Era só isso que você queria dizer? – O tom de Neji a machucou, mas nada transpareceu por seu rosto ou sua própria voz.

- Isso e que, por favor, você não conte o que aconteceu pra ninguém.

E a risada seca dele foi a pior coisa que ela já havia ouvido na vida. Hinata se controlou para não ir até lá e bater nele, obrigá-lo a, pelo menos, olhá-la nos olhos. Não se arrependia do que havia feito, mesmo que houvesse feito alguma coisa errada, e Neji não tinha o direito de rir dela por causa disso.

- Ah claro, porque ia ser lindo comentar sobre como você gemia embaixo de mim com o seu pai, por exemplo, na hora do café da manhã. – E ele soou tão sarcástico e ridículo que se odiou profundamente, esperando que funcionasse da mesma maneira com a prima.

- Ótimo. – Hinata respondeu, sua voz quase tão venenosa quanto a dele. – Porque eu também não vou dizer nada sobre a maneira que _você_ gemia enquanto _eu_ estava por cima.

E aquilo o assustou tanto que ele fora obrigado a se virar, olhando-a com frieza e recebendo o mesmo em troca. Hinata não se parecia nada com Hinata. Neji quase podia se ver nela, escondendo os sentimentos, usando o sarcasmo e a ironia para machucar os outros em uma maneira ridícula de se proteger. Ela havia aprendido rápido, mas ele ainda era o mestre.

- O que foi Hinata? – Ele perguntou, um meio sorriso de escárnio tomando seu rosto. – Está irritada porque eu não estou agindo como o seu príncipe encantado?

- Eu nunca pedi pra que você agisse como meu príncipe encantado! – Hinata respondeu, mas sua voz havia subido uma oitava e o primo percebeu que a mascara dela não duraria tanto quanto a sua.

- Mas quis. – Neji devolveu. – Com essa sua cabeça de contos de fadas, você achou que só porque se apaixonou a outra pessoa devia ter se apaixonado também, e eu sinto muito ser o estraga prazeres Hinata, mas foi só sexo.

E ele observou, quase com alegria, os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas enquanto os lábios carnudos se apertavam tentando conter soluços que viriam mais cedo ou mais tarde. Neji sorriu arrogante e vitorioso, da maneira que sorria quando machucava alguém. E se virou para sair novamente.

- Mentiroso. – A palavra, embargada, ecoou pela cozinha e dessa vez seu corpo parou automaticamente enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. – Não foi só sexo, nem pra mim e nem pra você.

- Você está se enganando Hinata...

- Não, não estou não. – E ele sentiu que ela caminhava, a passos vacilantes até ele. – Eu vi como você me olhava Neji. Senti como me tocou. Observei cada um dos sorrisos que você dava quando me ouvia gemer. Não dá pra fingir tantos sentimentos. – Hinata soluçou e enxugou as bochechas com as costas das mãos antes que o sabor salgado das lágrimas encontrassem seus lábios. – O que nós fizemos hoje Neji, foi _amor_. Mesmo que tenha deixado de ser depois que acabou. – A mão delicada e tremula da garota encostou no ombro masculino, virando o corpo de Neji de frente para o dela. Ela segurou o rosto impassível dele entre as mãos, obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos enquanto completava: - Eu te amo.

- Não. – Ele sussurrou exasperado, segurando os cotovelos dela na intenção de afastá-la, mas Hinata não se moveu, não se deixou levar e Neji não tentou de novo. Sua própria mascara estava cedendo agora. – Você não me conhece Hinata. Não sabe o que eu já fiz.

- E eu não me importo. – Ela gritou, se aproximando mais, ficando na ponta dos pés descalços, começando a se desesperar de novo. – O que você fez não me interessa. Foi antes de mim e eu quero acreditar que você mudou depois de me conhecer.

- E se eu não tiver mudado? E se eu não _quiser_ mudar? – E os olhos perolados dele, de repente, brilharam cristalinos, com toda a frustração e medo que os olhos de uma criança geralmente tem. Neji implorava por uma resposta, ele _precisava_ de uma.

- Então _eu_ mudo. – E ele se espantou tanto ao ouvir aquilo que quase se deixou cair e levou Hinata junto. Os sentimentos dela, tão claros assim, eram fortes demais para que ele pudesse agüentar. Era o que mais machucava. E as lágrimas rolaram com ainda mais fúria dos olhos dela, enquanto seus corpos se aproximavam ainda mais. – Se é o único jeito de ficar com você, Neji... – Ela soluçou, vendo-o olhá-la confuso e assustado, da maneira como ela se sentira quando ele a abandonara naquela manhã. – Então eu mudo.

E os lábios deles se encontraram, novamente, trêmulos e com uma urgência delirante. O beijo foi faminto, desesperador, amargo e cheio de vontade. Nenhum dos dois controlava o ritmo das coisas. Num segundo, o vestido amarelo de Hinata já estava erguido e Neji a prensava na parede da cozinha, segurando-a pelas cochas e beijando-a como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E talvez realmente dependesse.

Os gemidos da garota começaram a soar pela cozinha no segundo em que o Hyuuga soltou seus lábios e passou a beijar, lamber e morder seu pescoço e colo. Desencostou Hinata da parede e em passos desequilibrados, colocou-a sentada na bancada, se encaixando no meio de suas pernas enquanto ela se empenhava em abrir sua calça e abaixar sua cueca. De novo.

Voltaram a se beijar, sôfregos, e sem esperar permissão Neji afastou a calcinha da prima e completou sua entrada úmida. E não havia nada melhor do que a sensação de sentir seu membro e a cavidade de Hinata pulsarem juntos, implorando por mais contato. A garota respirou fundo dessa vez, contendo um gritinho de dor. Ele fora selvagem agora, profundo e forte, mas mesmo assim, a dor era menor do que o prazer.

Ficaram longos momentos apenas sentindo a maravilhosa sensação de ter o outro tão perto. Ocupando o mesmo espaço. Tão colados um no outro, tão necessitados do outro que quase poderiam se fundir. Hinata afastou ainda mais os joelhos e Neji se afundou ainda mais dentro dela, se é que era possível. As unhas da garota estavam cravadas nos antebraços masculinos, machucando-os. Mas ele não se importava nem um pouco, mal sentia, na verdade. Tudo que sua mente era capaz de processar era o fato de aquela mulher em seus braços significava para ele mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa já havia significado.

- Neji... – Hinata sussurrou, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, uma lágrima solitária rolando de sua bochecha para seu decote, e desaparecendo entre seus seios por dentro do vestido.

O Hyuuga beijou o pescoço que lhe era oferecido com carinho, massageando-o com a boca e sentindo a prima se arrepiar com seu gesto cálido, depois de sua investida selvagem. Os movimentos eram fortes e profundos, mas numa lentidão torturante. Hinata rebolava toda vez que Neji se preparava para sair e ele suspirava em deleite, sentindo o ápice se aproximar cada vez mais, mas sem pressa para fazê-lo vir mais rápido. Era simplesmente perfeito ouvir os gemidos e quase gritinhos de Hinata toda vez que seus corpos se afastavam o suficiente para que a brisa que entrava pela janela tocasse sua cavidade aquecida.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, dez vezes e depois mais dez vezes até que Hinata finalmente cedesse e a sensação maravilhosa do orgasmo preenchesse seu corpo. Ela tremeu febril de prazer, e sua cavidade pulsou, envolvendo o membro de Neji como se o sugasse para dentro. E Neji se deixou levar, gozando dentro da prima. Notando o quanto era bom saber que uma parte sua havia ficado com ela.

Olhou para Hinata sentindo-a afrouxar o aperto em seus braços, os olhos perolados piscavam ainda sentindo as contrações deliciosas no baixo ventre e a boca feminina, avermelhada, se mantinha entre aberta e tremula, respirando com dificuldade. Neji soltou a mão esquerda da coxa da prima e acariciou o rosto macio dela. Hinata o olhou e quase instantaneamente, os olhos perolados marejaram. Neji sorria fraco, como se tivesse acabado de perder uma batalha consigo mesmo, e o sorriso dele era tudo o que ela precisava para ficar bem.

- Você ainda não almoçou. – Ele sussurrou, enquanto Hinata repousava a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

- Você também não. – Ela sussurrou de volta, sentindo Neji acariciar levemente as suas costas. Deixou, sem querer, que outra lágrima escapasse. – Isso significa que você não vai me deixar de novo, não é? Não vai me abandonar aqui.

- Nem que eu quisesse. – Neji respondeu, abraçando o corpo suado da prima de maneira protetora. – E eu não quero.

Hinata sorriu contra o pescoço dele e o beijou. Era tão bom senti-lo daquela maneira. Como se a quisesse tanto quanto ela o queria. Mas mesmo ouvindo as palavras doces do primo, Hinata ainda não conseguia esquecer a dor que sentira quando ele a deixara naquela manhã. Seu coração estava apertado de medo. Porque Neji ainda não tinha dito nada sobre gostar dela. E apesar de sua intuição dizer que ele sentia alguma coisa, poderia não ser ainda o que ela esperava. Afinal, ela também tinha julgado que Hiashi a amava o suficiente para não acreditar em Hanabi e... Bom.

Neji saiu de dentro dela, fazendo-a estremecer. Ergueu a cueca e fechou o zíper da calça sem ligar para as bochechas coradas de Hinata, enquanto esta desviava os olhos. Foi até o armário de cozinha, dessa vez sendo observado pela garota, e tirou de dentro dele dois grandes sacos de batata frita. Depois se dirigiu para a geladeira e pegou duas latinhas de coca-cola.

- Segure isso. – E jogou tudo no colo de Hinata, que ainda nem havia descido da bancada.

O rapaz sumiu pela porta da cozinha logo em seguida e tudo o que a garota confusa pode ouvir foi o som de alguém subindo e descendo as escadas á passos rápidos enquanto as vozes da televisão do quarto de hóspedes se faziam ouvir. Segundos depois Neji surgiu pela porta da cozinha novamente, e antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele a pegou no colo e levou-a até o quarto de hóspedes. O único dos quartos de hóspedes que ficavam no térreo da casa.

O quarto era grande e simples. Uma cama de casal com lençóis brancos em baixo de uma grande janela. Uma cômoda em um canto e uma televisão grande e plana em cima dela, ao lado de um aparelho velho de DVD. Uma porta de madeira que levava ao banheiro branco e a porta por onde eles entraram. A qual foi fechada com um chute por Neji.

Ele colocou a prima na cama, com cuidado e se dirigiu até a cômoda abrindo a ultima gaveta.

- Romance, ação, terror, comédia... – Olhou para Hinata. – O que você prefere?

Ela saiu de seu transe com um estalo, eles iriam ver um filme e Neji perguntava a sua opinião sobre qual assistir. Sorriu para ele limpando as bochechas molhadas e, finalmente, soltando os pacotes de batata e os refrigerantes em cima da cama.

- Romance. – Ela escolheu e Neji vasculhou a gaveta até encontrar um DVD, em particular. 'Atividade Paranormal'.

Hinata leu o titulo de longe e duvidou muito que aquilo fosse um romance.

- Hei, eu disse romance. – Protestou abrindo seu pacote de batata frita enquanto observava Neji colocar no menu do filme.

- Então. – E ele sorriu pra ela. Um sorriso tão cafajeste que fez Hinata corar. – Quando você se assustar com alguma coisa e me abraçar, aí o 'romance' começa.

Três segundos depois Hinata gargalhou. Uma risada tão feliz e típica dela que Neji se pegou pensando como havia conseguido sobreviver até aquele momento sem ouvi-la.

- Você tem que saber de uma coisa Neji. – Ela disse ainda rindo. – Eu não tenho medo de filmes de terror.

- Não acredito. – E ele apertou o iniciar do menu e se sentou na cama ao lado dela, abrindo seu próprio pacote de batatas fritas. – Toda garotinha delicada tem medo de filme de terror.

- Eu não sou uma garotinha delicada normal. – E Hinata sorriu, desviando os olhos de Neji para o inicio do filme. E ele pensou que realmente, para gostar dele, Hinata não deveria ser nem um pouco normal.

(...)

Como havia dito, Hinata não teve medo nenhum do filme, mas deixou que Neji a abraçasse quando ele fingiu medo. Os dois terminaram de comer, e assistiram ao filme. A garota sentada entre as pernas do primo, repousando a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura.

Mas não é preciso dizer que ambos perderam o final da história, já que Neji, hora ou outra, deixava suas mãos escorregarem da cintura para o meio das pernas da prima. E mesmo com as vozes que vinham da televisão, ali, no quarto, um só conseguia ouvir os gemidos do outro.

E agora eles estavam deitados, nus e entrelaçados em baixo de um lençol fino. Hinata dormia confortavelmente no braço estendido de Neji enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos sedosos dela com a outra mão. Sorrindo safado, lembrando-se satisfeito a ultima posição que haviam feito e em como Hinata aprendera rápido a usar a boca. Fora ótimo.

O som baixo de seu celular, no entanto, o tirou de seus pensamentos pervertidos, e, com muito cuidado, ele afastou o corpo de Hinata do seu. Pegou suas calças no chão e atendeu o celular, de costas para a cama.

- Alô? – A voz do outro lado parecia aflita enquanto falava um monte de coisas sem parar, explicando uma situação que Neji mal conseguia processar. – Naruto? O que aconteceu? – E dessa vez, com mais calma, Neji entendeu o recado.

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram quando ele desligou o celular e colocou as calças e a camiseta. Olhou para o corpo adormecido na cama uma ultima vez antes de sair. Se queria ser digno daquela mulher, era bom começar a ser merecedor dela. Não deixaria que Hinata se tornasse seu sonho inalcançável.

(...)


End file.
